Fuismoi je te suis, suismoi je te fuis
by rei968
Summary: C'est le début du tournoi des jeux de magies, nos mages préférés viennent d'arriver mais certains seront contraints de cohabiter ensemble cela dû à notre chère Mirajane et ses idées farfelues. Une constellationniste devra faire son choix entre deux mages, lequel choisira-t-elle ?Une certaine mage aux armures devra faire part de ses sentiments entre son ancien amour ou alors ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Je vous préviens il faut avoir lu les récents scan sinon vous risquez d'avoir des spoils.

Natsu, Lucy, Sting, un trio des plus étranges… Erza, Gray, un amour naissant ?

ATTENTION : Je ne prends pas en compte le retour de Gérard où du moins le baiser qu'elle a eu avec lui sur la plage même si j'adore le Gérard x Erza mais il y a trop de fics à mon avis sur eux.

Bonne lecture.

**L'arrivée à l'hôtel, une colocation difficile**

_La_ _team de Fairy Tail arriva dans la belle ville fleurie appelée Crocus, ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires devant le hall de l'immeuble où se déroulait le tournoi de magie. _

- _Bonjour, nous sommes de la guilde de Fairy Tail ! dit joyeusement Makarov. _

_Le maître d'hôtel pouffa de rire, la guilde de Fairy Tail était la dernière sur le classement des guildes du pays._

- _Bon… Bonjour, Monsieur, veuillez déposer vos affaires. _

- _Quoi ? Nous n'avons pas de chambres réservés ? Pourtant… _

- _Nous les attribuons au fur et à mesure, Monsieur. Je vous propose de laisser vos affaires ici, mes employés vont s'en occuper. _

- _Si jamais un de vos majordomes perd ne serais-ce qu'une chaussette, un string ou je ne sais quoi ! Il aura affaire à moi ! cria Erza avec son aura meurtrière. _

- _Oui… Madame… répondit le maître d'hôtel. _

- _Combien de temps, devrons-nous attendre ? demanda Makarov. _

- _La fin de la journée…_

- _Quoi ? dirent les mages. _

- _Il va y avoir beaucoup de mages qui participent et je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de personnes, il se pourrait que certains mages soient mélangés entre eux. _

- _Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Qu'il se pourrait que des mages des autres guildes partagent la même chambre que vous. _

- _Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? _

- _De toute façon, vous pouvez chercher un autre endroit mais toutes les auberges sont occupées et selon la règle, il n'y a qu'à cet endroit que les participants ont le droit de résider. _

- _Bref, on n'a pas le choix… marmonna Makarov._

- _Cela vous laisse le temps de visiter la ville ! dit le maître d'hôtel. _

_Les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent tous, Lucy admirait l'architecture de la ville, Natsu mit ses mains derrière la tête et soupira. _

- _Ah… je m'ennuie déjà…_

- _Allez, Natsu c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut être à la capitale du royaume non ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Ouais mais… y a que les combats qui m'intéressent… _

_La blonde soupira à son tour, il ne pensait qu'à se battre et à manger. _

- _Ah… Natsu… Natsu… _

_Le mage de feu lui prit la main. _

- _Bon tu viens ? Autant visiter la ville non ? demanda le Dragon Slayer. _

- _Hein ? Mais… _

_Il la tira avec lui et courut, Happy cria au loin : _

- _Je reste avec Carla et Wendy. _

_Amusés, Gray et Erza les regardaient, leurs regards se croisèrent, rougirent et détournèrent la tête. Au même moment, Juvia arriva. _

- _Gray-sama… _

- _Juvia_ _? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Juvia_ _est venu supporter Fairy Tail_

- _Ah… _

- _Juvia_ _voudrait inviter Gray-sama à manger ! _

_Le mage de glace jeta un coup d'œil vers Titania qui fit semblant de rien._

- _Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai faim ! _

- _Il y a pleins de restaurants mignons par ici ! intervint Léon venant de nulle part. _

- _Gray-sama ! pleurnicha la mage d'eau._

_Il prit Juvia par l'épaule. _

- _Hé ! Faut pas te gêner ! cria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail. _

_Titania_ _regardait de l'autre côté, une boutique Heart Kreuz se tenait juste en face. _

- _Bon Gray, je te laisse à ce soir ! _

- _Attends, Erza ! Tu veux pas venir manger avec moi ? _

- _Tu peux aller tout seul non ? _

- _Ben… c'est que j'ai pas envie de manger tout seul… dit-il en se grattant la tête. _

- _J'ai une énorme boutique Heart Kreuz devant moi ! Je vais en profiter… _

- _D'accord, d'accord je viens avec toi si tu veux mais est-ce que tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec Juvia ? _

- _Euh… Léon l'a embarqué avant que je ne dise quelque chose. _

- _Tu parles !_

_Gray fit son regard de chien battu, la rouquine céda. _

- _D'accord mais avant tout, je souhaite quand même…_

- _Aller dans la boutique Heart Kreuz… ok, ok ! _

_Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Erza se rua sur les étalages. Gray s'assit patiemment dans un coin de la boutique. Il attendit bien deux heures de temps, la mage aux armures avait opté pour différents habits et prit tout cela dans un sac, elle changea son armure contre des habits un peu plus simple, un col roulé noir 3/4, une mini jupe plissée rouge avec des motifs Heart Kreuz et des bottes noires. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, il lui manquait quelque chose et demanda conseil à la vendeuse. _

- _Mademoiselle, j'aimerais mettre ceci mais ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? _

- _Je suggèrerais une queue de cheval, cela rehausserait votre tenue. _

_Erza_ _fit ce qu'elle dit, une fois satisfaite, elle sortit du couloir des cabines d'essayage, Gray s'était endormi sur le fauteuil. _

- _On y va le fainéant ? plaisanta la mage. _

_Il ouvrit un œil et fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître la mage. _

- _Erza_ _? C'est toi ? _

- _Mais oui, idiot ! On va manger ? _

- _Euh… oui…_

_Les deux mages sortirent du magasin et fouinèrent un peu dans les rues, une maid les aborda. _

- _Venez dans notre café ! Vous serez les bienvenues._

_Elle leur tendit un papier, ils le lurent._

- _Ça peut être pas mal, on y va ? demanda Erza. _

- _Si tu veux ! _

_Gray entra le premier dans le maid café, toutes les filles craquèrent devant le beau ténébreux et dirent en même temps. _

- _Bienvenue Maître ! Laissez-moi vous servir ! _

_Ne sachant où se mettre, il ne dit rien, les maid commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui servirait le jeune homme mais Erza intervint. _

- _Ce Monsieur n'est pas tout seul, Mesdemoiselles ! cria-t-elle avec son aura effrayante. _

_Les serveuses se calmèrent tout de suite, la patronne ayant observé toute la scène pouffa de rire et intervint. _

- _Bonjour, veuillez excuser mes employées, c'est moi qui vous servirai. _

- _Kkkkyyaaaaahhh_ _! dirent les autres filles derrière. _

_La cheffe les installa à une table. _

- _Que désirez-vous ? _

- _Je voudrais un bol de ramen aux champignons et une omelette au fromage ! dit le mage de glace. _

- _Je vous prendrai la même chose ! dit aussi Erza. _

- _Ah ! Très bien ! C'est le menu spécial couple en plus ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… on n'est pas un couple ! s'écria Erza aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _

- _M'enfin… Erza chérie ! Tu nies encore que nous sommes un couple ? plaisanta Gray. _

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Très bien, je vous mets un menu spécial couple ! dit la patronne en partant faire la commande. _

_Titania_ _attendit qu'elle s'éloigne. _

- _Gray, je vais te tuer ! _

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te gênes à ce point qu'on ait l'air d'un couple ? _

- _Parce qu'on l'est pas ! _

- _On profite du menu couple et on paiera moins cher !_

_La mage aux armures ne dit rien, ils mangèrent sans dire grand-chose encore gênés. _

- _Gray ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est juste pour la note que tu as dit ça ? _

- _Ben ouais pourquoi ? _

- _Pour rien ! _

- _En tout cas, on n'aurait vraiment dit que tu étais ma petite amie comme tu as réagis devant ces serveuses. _

- _C'est_ _pas ça ! Je veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu, je voulais simplement manger tranquillement sans qu'il y ait des groupies autour de nous et qui gloussent comme des poules. _

- _Tu serais_ _pas jalouse par hasard ? _

- _Moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

_Le mage de glace pouffa de rire, il demanda la note, la patronne vint la leur apporter._

- _Voilà, la note ! _

_Il la régla avec un pourboire._

- _Merci beaucoup, tenez nous faisons une journée essai spécial couple, vous pouvez venir servir ici et vous encaissez tous les pourboires !_

- _Oh mais ce serait drôle ! plaisanta Gray._

_La pauvre mage aux armures n'osait rien dire et était toute rouge. Il éclata de rire à nouveau, il prit quelques cabas de la mage. Elle se leva sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la sortie, les serveuses lui bloquèrent le passage. _

- _Vous avez trop de chance, Mademoiselle ! dit l'une. _

- _Il est trop beau ! dit une autre. _

- _Hé_ _bien, je vous le laisse ! s'énerva Erza. _

- _Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda l'une des serveuses. _

- _Je m'appelle Gray ! dit le concerné qui se tenait derrière la mage. _

- _GRAY-SAMA ! dirent toutes les filles. _

- _Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais, ma petite amie est juste à côté ! dit le mage en leur faisant un clin d'œil et prit la mage par la taille en partant. _

_Ils firent quelques mètres et tournèrent à la rue d'après, Titania lui saisit le col et le plaqua contre le mur. _

- _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? _

- _Moi ? Rien… mais si tu commences à tout détruire ici… on risque d'être disqualifié avant le tournoi. _

- _Alors pourquoi ce petit numéro dans ce maid café ? _

- _On s'est bien marré non ? Et puis on a payé moins cher notre repas…_

- _C'est_ _pas une raison pour me faire passer pour ta petite amie ! Juvia peut très bien remplir ce rôle ! _

- _Je rigolais…_

_Elle lui arracha les cabas et partit laissant le pauvre mage de glace seul. _

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Natsu se baladaient en ville, trop absorbée par la beauté de la ville, la mage stellaire oubliait que son nakama lui tenait toujours la main. Soudain, ils entendirent tout un attroupement de personnes sur une des places de la ville, Natsu poussa quelques personnes, lâchant la main de sa partenaire._

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Dragon Slayer._

_Ils virent deux hommes d'à peu près vingt ans, à peine plus grand lui, une carrure musclée, l'un avait des cheveux noirs et l'autre or comme ceux de Lucy. _

- _Vous êtes des faibles ! dit le blond._

- _Est-ce que c'est une manière de nous traiter comme ça ? demanda un homme. _

- _Les faibles périssent et les forts survivent ! dit le blond. _

_Voyant cela Natsu intervint. _

- _Hé, espèce d'idiot ! C'est des manières à parler comme ça aux gens ? _

- _Oh mais tu ne serais pas Natsu de Fairy Tail ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour ! dit le blond. _

- _Et alors ? T'es qui toi ? _

- _Je suis Sting de la guilde de Sabertooth et meilleur Dragon Slayer que toi ! _

- _Tu vas voir ! cria Natsu qui préparait son attaque de feu. _

_Lucy avait vu tout le spectacle et lui attrapa la taille pour l'empêcher d'attaquer._

- _Calme-toi, Natsu ! _

_Il tourna la tête._

- _Luce… murmura-t-il. _

_Sting les observait._

- _T'as de la chance que ta petite amie soit venu t'aider ! _

- _On n'est pas ensemble ! dirent les deux concernés en rougissant. _

- _Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien te trouver…_

- _Quoi ? s'exclama la mage stellaire. _

- _Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Sting. _

- _Ne lui réponds pas ! coupa Natsu. _

- _Ce n'est pas ton petit ami et il te donne des ordres ? T'es pas sorti de l'auberge ma belle ! dit Sting. _

- _Natsu_ _! Je suis assez grande et la moindre des politesses c'est que je réponde non ? dit Lucy. _

- _Toi et ton éducation… marmonna Salamander. _

_Soudain le compagnon de Sting, du nom de Rogue dit : _

- _Ah ! Je sais ! C'est Lucy Heartfilia ! _

- _Ah… oui, l'héritière de la famile Heartfilia… enfin l'ancienne héritière…_

- _Comment… comment le savez-vous ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Tout est écrit dans le Weekly Sorcerer et depuis votre retour, ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. _

- _Viens, Lucy, on se casse ! s'énerva le successeur d'Igneel. _

- _Mais… _

_Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il lui prit à nouveau la main. _

- _Au vu de ta réaction, c'est à se demander si vous êtes vraiment ensemble ! cria Sting._

_La mage stellaire rougit, Natsu l'emmena loin des deux mages de Sabertooth. _

_Sur le chemin, elle était pensive, la réaction de son nakama était des plus étranges. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ? _

- _Ma réaction ? Il s'attaquait à des faibles…_

- _Non… ce n'est pas ça… mais le fait que je ne réponde pas… pourquoi ? _

- _Laisse tomber…_

- _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me tiens la main ? Je comprends mieux maintenant Sting… _

_Salamander_ _la lâcha._

- _Oublie._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mages du tournoi étaient dans le hall du bâtiment pour l'attribution des chambres. On avait fait une liste et chaque maître de guilde se référait à la liste. _

- _J'espère que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec n'importe qui… se plaignit Lucy. _

_Makarov jeta un coup d'œil à la liste, certains étaient à deux, certains se retrouvaient à trois, il lut un peu plus bas sur le papier comme quoi il était impossible de faire des changements. Le maître fit l'annonce. _

- _Certains ne seront pas contents mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il est indiqué que toutes modifications est impossible ! _

- _Si quelque chose ne leur plaît pas, je vais me faire un plaisir de leur dire ! s'énerva Titania. _

- _Erza, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! Je ne veux pas que l'on soit disqualifié avant le début du tournoi… dit Gray. _

- _Ah, non ! Toi, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! s'énerva celle-ci. _

_Makarov se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui, il énuméra les noms des personnes allant dans chaque chambre, plusieurs mages de guildes différentes étaient mélangés. Natsu, Lucy et Sting partageaient la même chambre, Erza et Gray aussi. _

- _Maître, je refuse d'être avec Gray ! s'énerva Titania. _

- _Je ne peux rien y faire… _

_Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que Mirajane y avait mis son grain de sel, elle avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour mettre son plan à exécution tout en faisant les yeux doux au maître d'hôtel et s'était arrangé que ceux de sa guilde se retrouvent mélangés avec d'autres mages. Pour la mage de transformation qui disait jalousie disait sentiment. Les mages de Fairy Tail se dispersèrent dans leurs chambres, Natsu et Lucy furent surpris quand ils y arrivèrent, il y avait un grand lit et un lit normal._

- _Mais merde ! C'est quoi cette organisation ? demanda le rose. _

- _Je vais aller me plaindre ! dit la blonde._

- _Alors c'est avec vous deux que je dormirai dans cette chambre ? demanda une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue. _

_Lucy et Natsu se retournèrent, Sting se tenait devant eux. _

- _Sting… murmura la mage stellaire. _

_Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth posa sa valise sur le canapé qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce. _

- _Bon, on fait comment ?_

- _Quoi ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Y a que deux lits, je veux pas dormir avec toi à côté de moi… _

- _Et moi donc ! Plutôt crever que de dormir dans le même lit que toi ! s'énerva Salamander. _

- _Ok ! C'est décidé, Lucy tu dormiras avec moi et l'autre abruti dans le petit lit ! décida Sting. _

- _Hé, j'ai mon mot à dire ! dit la concernée. _

- _Jamais, je te laisserai dormir avec elle ! s'énerva Natsu. _

- _Et après, tu prétends que tu sors pas avec elle ? demanda l'autre Dragon Slayer. _

- _JE NE SORS PAS AVEC CETTE TÊTE A FLAMMES ! cria la blonde hors d'elle._

- _Luce… dit Natsu. _

- _Écoutez, je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Je dormirai où je veux ! _

_Elle abandonna sa valise et courut jusqu'à la réception suivit de Natsu, elle arriva devant le maître d'hôtel. _

- _Monsieur, j'ai une réclamation ! _

- _Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ? _

- _Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec deux hommes ! Surtout que.._

- _Excusez-moi mais ce sont les ordres ! _

- _Les ordres ? Mais les ordres de qui ? _

- _Euh… de mon patron…_

- _Je veux voir le directeur de cet établissement ! s'énerva la blonde. _

- _Je vous prierais de vous calmer ! Pensez plutôt à votre tournoi de magie… et il me semble que votre guilde…_

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre guilde ? demanda Natsu arrivant avec son poing en feu. _

- _Si j'étais vous, Monsieur, j'éviterais de faire un scandale sinon votre guilde en paierait les frais… répondit le maître d'hôtel. _

_Erza_ _qui rassemblait ses affaires pour les emmener dans la chambre avait entendu ces amis. _

- _Ça ne sert à rien… j'ai déjà demandé à ce Monsieur mais il n'y a aucune possibilité et je crois qu'on nous teste déjà avant le début du tournoi._

_La rouquineprit le reste de ses affaires et alla dans sa chambre. La blonde soupira et s'en alla avec Natsu, Mirajane qui avait surveillé dans un coin la scène souriait, elle s'approcha de la réception. _

- _Vous êtes si diabolique, Mirajane-sama ! dit l'homme à la réception. _

- _Je sais… je sais ! Il faut que mes amis se décoincent un peu._

- _Alors j'aurai droit à ce petit rendez-vous ? _

- _Comme promis et je me consacrerai toute une journée à vous, si les couples se formeront. _

_Erza_ _avait emmené le reste de ses affaires dans la chambre, Gray s'était à nouveau déshabillé, elle soupira. _

- _Gray, tu changeras jamais… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tes habits… _

- _Hé merde ! Où est-ce que j'ai pu les mettre ? _

- _T'as_ _pas intérêt à faire ton pervers ! Déjà qu'on a un lit… _

- _Je dormirai parterre ! _

- _Laisse tomber, autant que tu dormes dans le même lit… nous avons un tournoi. _

_Le mage de glace la regarda étonné, elle réalisa ses paroles, il devait croire qu'il y avait un sous-entendu là-dessous et la mage répliqua. _

- _Oui… enfin, histoire que tu puisses bien te reposer ! _

- _Euh… ok…_

_La mage aux armures prit une serviette et alla prendre une douche, elle avait une sensation étrange et Gray se comportait bizarrement depuis leur arrivée, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient dans le maid café et pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça devant toutes ses pimbêches ? Elle ouvrit le robinet, dès que l'eau chaude toucha sa peau, elle ne pensait plus à rien sauf peut être dormir, elle ressortit quelques minutes après en serviette rose et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. _

- _Erza_ _? s'étonna le mage de glace._

- _Quoi ? _

_Les joues du mage prirent une légère teinte rosées._

- _Euh… ta tenue… _

- _Ah, non ! Tu commences pas ! Et puis tu as déjà vu une fille en serviette non ? Entre squatter chez Lucy où tu la surprends à sa sortie de la douche ou du bain et moi qui une fois…_

- _Oui, je me souviens du combat contre Phantom Lord…_

_Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rougit, il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il l'avait vu dans cette tenue mais il n'était pas le seul. Effectivement, il y avait aussi tout ceux de sa guilde mais ce fut lui en premier qui accourut vers son amie pour la mettre en lieu sûr. _

- _Et puis t'enlève bien tes fringues à longueur de journée ! dit la mage. _

- _Ouais mais… _

_Une aura noire commença à se former autour d'elle, le mage de glace se calma tout de suite et fonça lui aussi à la salle de bain. _

_Erza_ _s'habilla d'une nuisette noire qu'elle avait trouvé chez Heart Kreuz, elle se regardait dans la glace. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'acheter une tonne d'habits à chaque fois, son budget était limité mais elle avait une addiction au shopping, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Gray était sorti de la douche._

- _Erza_ _?_

- _Hein ? _

_Surprise, elle se retourna, cette fois ce fut elle qui rougit, les cheveux encore mouillés lui donnait un air sexy, son regard descendit sur son torse musclé ruisselant encore de quelques gouttes d'eau. Le cœur de la mage aux armures battait à tout rompre._

- _Qu_… _que… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- _Je croyais que tu dormais déjà ? _

- _Ben, j'y allais maintenant ! _

_Elle sauta dans le seul lit qui leur était mis à disposition, le mage de glace l'avait admiré lui aussi dans sa nouvelle nuisette. Il se mit une gifle mentalement mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son attitude changeait face à elle depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrô ? Il passa un caleçon et se mit au lit à côté de sa nakama, elle s'était endormie, le mage de glace trouvait qu'elle avait un visage d'ange quand elle était endormi, il se remit une gifle mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il des pensées aussi stupides ? Soudain, elle émit un son, il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. _

- _Gr… Gr… _

- _Erza_ _? murmura Gray._

_Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans ses rêves, il s'approcha un peu plus. _

- _Remets ce caleçon, sale glaçon stupide ! cria-t-elle en lançant un coup de poing, Gray l'évita de justesse. _

- _Aaaaah_ _! _

_Titania_ _se réveilla en sursaut dû au cri de Gray. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gray ? _

- _Juste que tu as failli me mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure ! _

- _Je… je suis désolé… _

- _Tu rêvais de moi en plus… que dois-je penser ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire. _

- _Rien ! répondit-elle en rougissant. _

- _T'en es sûr ? _

_Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs regards plongeants dans l'un et l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Gray la trouvait extrêmement attirante et osa même lui saisir la main et le menton._

- _Gray… _

- _Alors, de quoi tu rêvais ? chuchota-t-il._

_Le seul qui l'avait prise dans cette position était Gérard à la Tour du Paradis et elle avait perdu tous ses moyens mais elle l'aimait encore à cette époque et croyant qu'il avait été délivré de l'emprise de Zereph, elle lui avait fait confiance trop facilement et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie, se rappelant de ce souvenir, elle voulait le repousser mais son corps le refusait. Une larme coula le long de son visage sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte._

- _Erza_… _tu pleures ? demanda son nakama. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Une larme vient de couler… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Je… ce n'est rien._

- _T'as fait un mauvais rêve ou quoi ? _

- _Non… rien… je rêvais de notre guilde, voilà…_

- _Alors pourquoi cette larme ? Et me dis pas que c'est une larme de joie. _

- _Laisse tomber ! dit-elle en le repoussant. _

_Elle allait se lever mais le bras du mage lui enserra la taille la ramenant de force sur le lit, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses omoplates. _

- _Gray…_

- _On a grandi ensemble, Erza, je sais que tu me mens…_

- _Lâche-moi ! Je vais m'énerver ! _

_Une aura noire commença à se former autour d'elle mais le mage de glace insista et la serra plus contre lui ce qui la déstabilisa et son aura disparu. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ? _

- _Je t'ai vu une fois pleurer… quand on était petit… tu te souviens devant le canal de Magnolia ? _

- _C'est vrai mais… _

- _J'ai eu de la peine pour toi… c'était la première fois de ma vie que je te voyais pleurer… je t'ai toujours vu forte… et… je t'ai surpris dans un de tes moments de faiblesse mais je n'ai pas su te réconforter ce jour-là… alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ce soir ! _

- _Gray… _

_Elle se mit face à lui, son visage était plus haut que le sien, elle pouvait y lire une certaine mélancolie dans le regard, elle lui fit un sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui tenait la taille. _

- _Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… je suis assez grande pour me réconforter toute seule tu sais ? _

- _Je comprends_ _pas pourquoi tu rêvais de notre guilde et ensuite tu pleures… _

- _Tu m'as perturbé…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Oublie ce que je viens de te dire ! _

_Elle voulut se libérer de son étreinte mais il la tenait fermement contre lui et invoquer une épée et se battre dans l'hôtel avec Gray pouvait les faire disqualifier des jeux magiques. _

- _Ok… je vais te répondre… mais lâche-moi !_

_Le mage de glace fit ce qu'elle lui demanda._

- _C'est juste que… Gérard me tenait de la même manière lors de notre combat à la Tour du Paradis._

- _Hein ? Mais comment ?_

- _Il m'a fait croire qu'il s'était réveillé mais il en avait profité pour me duper._

- _Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas…_

- _C'est_ _pas grave… écoute, je crois qu'on devrait changer de chambre en douce… _

- _Pourquoi ? Et le règlement ? _

- _Je peux essayer de voir avec Lucy… _

- _Non… je veux pas dormir avec cette tête à flamme… _

- _Et avec Lucy ? _

- _Euh… non… et je crois que l'allumette n'apprécierait pas vraiment…_

- _Alors on peut voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la mage aux armures. _

- _Ça me va très bien comme ça et si on découvre qu'on a échangé nos places, on risque d'être éliminés._

_Elle ne dit rien, il lui fit un sourire et se leva à son tour. _

- _Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda timidement la mage. _

- _Juste chercher un peu d'eau._

_Erza_ _se coucha dans le lit en attendant que son nakama arrive. _

- _Hé merde ! s'énerva-t-il._

_Étonnée, elle se releva et le vit habillé. _

- _Je descends vite au bar, tu veux quelque chose ? _

- _Non, ça ira._

_Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre et descendit au bar chercher de l'eau, il tomba en chemin sur Juvia. _

- _Juvia_ _?_

- _Gray-sama ? _

_Durant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux mages ne dirent quelque chose mais ce fut Gray qui cassa le silence. _

- _Alors ton repas avec Léon ? _

- _Juvia_ _pense que le repas aurait été meilleur avec Gray-sama. _

- _Bonne nuit Juvia !_

- _Juvia_ _voudrait inviter Gray-sama à prendre un verre ! _

_Le mage de glace soupira, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il voulait surtout rejoindre Erza mais il détestait faire du mal aux autres, il accepta._

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Erza se demandait quand il allait revenir, un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle. Ça n'était pas normal pour la mage aux armures de réagir comme cela, quand elle était plus jeune, elle réagissait de la même manière avec Gérard, trop fatiguée, elle s'endormit assez vite. _

_Gray et Juvia avaient pris un verre au bar de l'hôtel, le mage de glace voulait partir au plus vite et tenta d'abréger la discussion. _

- _Juvia_ _a appris que Gray-sama était avec Erza-san dans la même chambre._

- _Et toi ? Tu es avec Léon et Sherry je parie ! _

- _Malheureusement… Juvia aurait tellement voulu être avec Gray-sama ! _

- _Léon doit être content mais Sherry, je ne sais pas trop._

- _Juvia_ _s'en fiche ! Juvia veut être avec Gray-sama et va demander à Erza-san d'échanger avec Juvia. _

_Entendant cela, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête du mage de glace. _

- _Euh… non, Juvia… n'as-tu pas entendu notre maître ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _On risque d'être éliminé si on ne respecte pas cette règle !_

- _Mais Juvia veut être avec Gray-sama le plus possible ! _

- _Écoute, on se verra déjà durant les trois prochains jours ! _

- _Mais Juvia…_

- _Bonne nuit ! s'énerva Gray. _

_Il remonta en quatrième vitesse vers sa nakama, il était lassé de l'attitude de la mage d'eau, il savait très bien les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais ce n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait. _

- _Quelle folle… elle croit vraiment que je vais sortir avec elle… c'est pas une fille comme elle qui me faut… il me faudrait une fille qui soit forte et jolie… avec un caractère bien trempée… l'allumette a bien de la chance… il l'a trouvé sa chère et tendre… faudra que je cause à cet abruti de se lancer… je me demande si y a bien une fille qui pourrait me satisfaire durant ce tournoi… Erza peut être…_

_Choqué d'avoir dit une chose pareil, il se tut en espérant que personne ne l'ai entendu mais malheureusement pour lui, Mirajane était dans les parages et sa pensée des sentiments envers le mage de glace se confirmait. _

_Il ouvrit la porte, se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps, il l'admirait. Peut être était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, la mage aux armures y répondit instinctivement dans son sommeil._

_Natsu_ _et Lucy étaient remonté dans leur chambre, Sting les attendait le sourire aux lèvres._

- _Je parie que vous n'avez pas réussi à changer ! _

- _Non… malheureusement… bon être avec toi ne me pose pas de problèmes mais un certain oui ! répondit la blonde. _

- _Ouais c'est vrai qu'il me gêne beaucoup ! répondit le dragon slayer de Sabertooth. _

- _Répète un peu pour voir, sale imbécile ! s'énerva Salamander. _

- _Tu me gênes ! _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que j'aime pas ta gueule ! _

- _Ok, je suis chaud ! Prépare-toi ! cria Natsu et qui sauta en l'air au même moment que Sting. _

- _Arrêtez ! s'écria Lucy qui s'interposa entre les deux._

_Voyant cela, les deux dragons slayer se résignèrent, tous retombèrent au sol. _

- _Si vous foutez le moindre bordel, vous aurez à faire à moi ! s'énerva Lucy. _

- _On voit que t'as pas peur, te mettre entre nous deux ! s'étonna Sting. _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… mais nos deux guildes auraient pu être éliminées à ce moment-là._

- _Mouais…_

_Natsu_ _regardait de travers son ennemi, il soupira, prit une serviette et alla se doucher. _

- _Je me tire prendre une douche mais t'avise pas de faire le con ! _

_Il ferma la porte bruyamment, Sting éclata de rire. _

- _Non mais franchement pour qui il se prend ? _

- _Il est toujours comme ça ! dit-elle en souriant. _

_Le blond craqua devant le rire cristallin de la mage stellaire, cette fille avait un truc en plus que les autres n'avaient pas. _

- _Ça doit pas être facile de le supporter… dit le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Il n'est même pas ton petit ami mais il se comporte comme si il l'était… à croire si il est pas amoureux de toi… _

- _Hein ? Mais ce n'est que mon meilleur ami !_

- _Alors j'ai le droit de te draguer si il n'est que ton meilleur ami ! _

- _N'y pense même pas ! Et je suis pas comme toutes ces filles sans cervelle !_

- _Je te plais déjà, Lucy Heartphilia ! _

- _Tu rêves ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toute rouge ? _

- _Je… j'ai chaud ! _

- _Ouais, ouais ! _

_La mage stellaire devait avouer qu'il était terriblement sexy mais elle ne pouvait supporter son caractère hautain. _

- _Oh pis merde ! Je me casse ! s'énerva la blonde. _

_Il adorait la mettre de mauvaise humeur et il voulait encore la taquiner un petit peu. _

- _J'en profiterai pour regarder quel genre de sous-vêtements tu portes ! dit-il en prenant la valise de la mage._

- _Ça va_ _pas non ? _

- _Alors je t'imagine en petite tenue…_

- _Hein ? Mais arrête ça ! s'énerva la blonde qui fonça sur lui pour le gifler. _

_Le mage de Sabertooth stoppa son geste et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Qu_… _quoi ? demanda Lucy. _

_Il ne disait rien, il se noyait dans le regard chocolat de la mage. _

- _Sting ! _

_Son appel le fit sursauter. _

- _T'as_ _pas besoin de gueuler comme ça, ma beauté ! _

- _Je ne suis pas ta beauté ! Je suis pas le genre de fille facile qui… _

_Le Dragon Slayer avait plaqué son corps contre le sien et l'enlaçait fortement._

- _Ah bon ? T'es pas ce genre de fille ? Il me semble que tu te laisses bien faire ! _

- _C'est la meilleure c'est toi qui me drague et c'est de ma faute si je suis soi-disant une fille facile ? _

- _En attendant, tu n'as toujours rien fait pour t'enlever…_

_La blonde devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être dans ses bras, elle posa même ses deux mains sur son torse, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle admirait la musculature du mage, des pensées pas très dignes pour une jeune fille de son âge commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête, elle rougit violemment. _

- _Alors ma belle, on rougit maintenant ? _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! _

- _Je vois que ça te déplaît pas ce genre de situation…_

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours dans mes bras ? _

- _C'est toi qui m'a prise dans tes bras ! _

- _Ouais mais c'est pas moi qui ai posé tes mains sur mon torse._

- _Ça te_ _déplaît pas non plus ! Sinon, tu m'aurais repoussé depuis longtemps !_

_En guise de réponse, il serra son corps contre le sien, elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien. La mage n'allait pas tenir, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on la prenne dans les bras. Même quand Natsu venait dormir chez elle et dans son lit, il ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras. _

- _Je vous dérange pas trop ? demanda une voix derrière eux. _

_Les deux mages enlacés se retournèrent, leur interlocuteur avait le regard noir. _

- _Natsu_ _? T'es déjà sorti de la douche ? demanda Lucy. _

- _Ouais… répondit-il. _

_Elle s'enleva de l'emprise de Sting et ouvrit sa valise, elle prit une serviette ainsi que sa nuisette en dentelle noire et des sous-vêtements et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _

_Natsu_ _semblait énervé. _

- _Alors Rosy, t'es sur les nerfs ? demanda Sting. _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le pervers ? _

- _Moi, rien ! Mais faudra être plus entreprenant avec elle si tu ne veux pas que je te la pique ! _

- _Entreprenant en quoi ? _

- _Et en plus tu me prends pour un con ! _

- _Je vois_ _pas de quoi tu parles et pourquoi tu me parle de Luce ? _

- _Luce ? Ouais… on voit que t'es encore un gamin ! _

- _En quoi je suis un gamin ? _

- _Luce… ppfffff, c'est quoi ce surnom pour ta petite amie ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ma petite amie ! C'est ma partenaire. _

- _Alors je te la prendrai !_

- _T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher à nouveau d'elle sinon je t'éclate ! Et pourquoi tu veux me prendre Luce ? _

_Pendant ce temps, la blonde avait pris en vitesse une douche, de peur que les deux Dragons Slayer ne se battent et elle était en train d'écouter la conversation depuis la salle de bain, elle avait bien fait attention d'ouvrir le plus doucement possible. _

- _Ce sera une fille en plus dans mon trophée de chasse ! répondit Sting._

_Lucy fut surprise en entendant cela. _

- _Luce est_ _pas comme les autres filles ! _

- _Ça reste une fille… elles sont toutes pareilles. _

- _Je vais t'éclater ! _

- _Tu veux que ta guilde se fasse gicler ? Alors qu'elle est la dernière guilde au classement du royaume ? _

_La blonde choisit ce moment pour apparaître devant eux. _

- _T'as fait vite, Luce ! s'étonna Natsu. _

- _Ouais, je suis pressée d'aller au lit._

_Le fils d'Igneel ne s'était pas encore changé, il était resté en serviette de bain, Lucy ne l'avait remarqué que maintenant et devait avouer que son meilleur ami était plutôt bien bâti. Lors de son entraînement pour le tournoi des jeux magiques, il s'était entraîné comme un fou et ses muscles sont devenus plus marqué comparé au début qu'elle le connaissait. _

_Sting avait observé la blonde et avait remarqué qu'elle dévorait son meilleur ami du regard tout comme elle le faisait avec lui quand elle était dans ses bras._

_Les deux Dragons Slayer dévoraient du regard la blonde dans sa nuisette en dentelle noire._

_Natsu_ _se mit une gifle mentalement, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrô, il regardait différemment sa nakama. _

_Tandis que Sting la trouvait vraiment désirable, la jeune fille lui faisait un effet différent comparé aux autres filles avec qui il a flirté. _

_Le fils d'Igneel ouvrit son sac et prit un caleçon avec un jogging blanc, il commença à dénouer sa serviette._

- _Natsu, t'as pas honte ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Hein ? Ouais mais… _

- _On fait_ _pas ça devant les gens ! _

- _Ouais, la puce a raison ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent les deux mages de Fairy Tail. _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Ta puce ? demanda Lucy. _

- _L'appelle_ _pas comme ça, connard ! s'énerva Natsu. _

- _Bon Natsu, retourne te changer à la salle de bain ! _

- _Mais Luce…_

- _ON FAIT_ _PAS CA DEVANT LES GENS ! _

_Il se dirigea en quatrième vitesse pour se changer, Lucy soupira, Sting commençait à se déshabiller, du moins à enlever sa veste, son torse nu était exposé à elle, elle ne put décrocher son regard de ce corps musclé. _

- _Ça te plaît, hein ma belle ? _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _Je vois très bien comme tu me regardes ! _

- _Laisse tomber, je te dis ! _

- _Je te lance un défi ! _

- _Je rentre_ _pas dans ce jeu ! _

- _Alors t'es pas courageuse et on voit bien que Fairy Tail s'est affaibli._

- _Ça se voit que tu connais pas les mages de Fairy Tail._

- _Alors relève mon défi._

- _T'es_ _pas cap de toucher mon torse sans rougir ! _

- _Et si je le fais ?_

- _Je reconnaîtrai que ta guilde a quelques mages…_

- _Si je le fais, tu arrêteras d'être aussi hautain avec nous ! _

- _Avec l'autre je pense pas mais avec toi oui… _

_Elle s'avança gentiment, sa main était en avant, prête à toucher le corps musclé du Dragon Slayer mais Natsu vint au même moment. _

- _Luce ? _

_Elle se retourna surprise. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis prêt._

- _O…Ok… _

- _Ouais ben moi je vais aller me laver ! dit le mage de Sabertooth. _

_Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, Natsu toisait d'un regard mauvais sa partenaire. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Rien…_

- _Natsu_… _tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

- _Oublie._

- _Bon tant pis, moi je vais dormir !_

- _Et tu veux dormir où ? _

- _Je dors dans le lit pour une personne !_

- _Ah non ! Je veux pas dormir avec cet imbécile ! _

- _Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entends pas avec lui… on n'a pas le choix ! _

- _J'aime_ _pas ce type ! Mais toi t'as l'air de l'apprécier ! _

- _Moi ? Jamais ! _

- _Tu parles ! _

- _Tu serais_ _pas jaloux ? _

- _Jamais ! J'aime pas ce type c'est tout ! _

- _Tu te répètes… je suis ta meilleure amie quand même tu peux tout me dire. _

- _Je te l'ai dit ! _

- _T'es crevant, Natsu… _

- _Oh mais c'est une dispute de couple ! taquina Sting qui sortait de la salle de bain. _

- _On n'est pas un couple ! dirent les deux concernés. _

- _Ouais… ouais… bon, moi je vais dormir, je prends le grand lit avec la beauté ! _

- _Pas moyen que tu dormes avec Luce ! _

- _Natsu, je dormirai où je veux ! s'énerva la blonde. _

- _Et moi, je veux pas dormir avec un imbécile comme toi ! s'énerva Sting. _

_C'en était trop, la blonde décida de sortir de la chambre, il y avait beaucoup trop de tension dans cette pièce, il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, appuya sur le bouton et s'enfila dans l'ascenseur pour sortir. _

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Stingse toisaient d'un regard mauvais. _

_Lucy ne croisa personne en chemin, elle se demandait si elle pourrait supporter cette ambiance durant tout le tournoi et en plus, demain c'est le premier jour du tournoi. Elle marcha durant un bon moment et se retrouva dans une ruelle assez glauque et sombre. _

- _Hé merde… je me suis perdue… _

_La mage sentit son corps frissonner, elle était sorti en nuisette et se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit de veste. Soudain, elle entendit des pas, espérant que ça soit Natsu ou Sting qui l'auraient recherché mais ce n'était pas eux, c'était une bande de voyous qui l'avaient repéré. _

- _Alors ma jolie, t'es toute seule ? demanda l'un. _

- _Tu sais que c'est pas très conseillé de se balader comme ça ! Mais t'es sexy comme ça ! dit un autre. _

- _Tu veux_ _pas jouer avec nous ? _

- _Dégagez ! cria la mage. _

- _T'es toute seule ! répondit l'un des voyous._

- _Non, j'ai mes esprits… merde, j'ai oublié mes clés dans la chambre… dit-elle en tâtant. _

- _Tes esprits ? Quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu nous dis mais on va s'amuser ma belle ! _

_Deux des voyous la plaquèrent contre le mur et lui tinrent les bras, elle voulait crier mais l'un de ses agresseurs lui mit une main sur la bouche. Des mains baladeuses commencèrent à relever sa robe, elle essayait de bouger mais elle était bloquée, elle ferma les yeux._

- _T'es bien roulé ! dit son agresseur qui n'arrêtait pas de la tripoter._

- _Hé, chef, on va pouvoir tous y passer ? demanda l'autre. _

- _Ouais, ouais…_

- _Lâchez-la ! cria une voix au loin. _

_La mage stellaire ouvrit les yeux et vit une boule de feu atterrir contre son agresseur. _

- _Aaaaaaahhh, c'est chaud ! cria-t-il. _

- _Vous avez intérêt à dégager tout de suite, sinon je vous crame tous ! s'énerva son sauveur._

_Les voyous partirent en vitesse sans demander leur reste, Lucy tomba sur les genoux à terre et reconnut son sauveur de toujours. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Tu m'as fait du souci, Luce… pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? _

_Elle eut une montée de larmes et pleura durant un moment._

- _Je… je… c'est… j'ai… j'ai failli… bégaya-t-elle. _

_Le mage de feu lui tapota la tête._

- _Je sais, Luce… _

- _C'est de votre faute ! Sinon, je serais pas parti… _

- _Je suis désolé… _

- _Et pourquoi tu t'engueules avec lui ? _

- _Je le_ _supporte pas, c'est tout… _

- _Mais il n'est pas si méchant…_

- _Il n'a qu'à faire son charmeur avec toi et c'est bon ! _

- _Comment ça son charmeur ? _

- _Quand je suis sorti de la douche, pourquoi t'étais dans ses bras ? _

- _Hein ? Me dis pas que t'es jaloux ?_

- _Je suis_ _pas jaloux, je veux juste savoir pourquoi t'étais dans ses bras !_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

- _Il me taquinait… et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier ! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! _

- _Luce, t'es ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal._

- _Et tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras c'est mal ? _

- _Ça dépend qui te prend dans ses bras…_

- _Natsu_… _depuis la mort de ma mère… personne ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, je… je… _

_Une larme coula le long de son visage, elle avait perdu son père, il n'y a pas longtemps et parler de sa mère lui fendait le cœur. _

- _Luce… murmura-t-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait._

- _Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir un peu de réconfort de temps en temps ? _

- _Non, je… _

- _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que pour une fois quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras ? _

- _Quand c'est lui ça me gêne… non, même si c'est Gray ou Loki ou je ne sais qui… _

_La blonde le regarda, étonnée._

- _Pourquoi ? _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, caressant sa joue. C'était la première fois que Natsu réagissait ainsi, d'habitude il voulait se bagarrer ou manger. Elle se remémora le combat contre Kain, le combat contre Hadès, il n'était pas spécialement proche d'elle sauf peut être quand elle s'était collé à lui et qu'ils avaient tous peur, il avait serré son bras, il lui avait aussi pris la main juste avant la dernière attaque d'Acnologia mais jamais il l'avait pris dans ses bras. _

_Elle soupira._

- _Luce… _

_Pour la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, il l'enlaça, elle fut surprise. _

- _Natsu_…

- _J'ai_ _pas envie que ce mec t'approche…_

_La blonde ne dit rien et savourait ce moment, elle l'enlaça à son tour, collant son corps contre le sien, elle enfouit son visage dans son coup. Le cœur de Salamander battait à tout rompre, celui de Lucy aussi, elle avait la même impression que quand elle était dans les bras de Sting. Ils restèrent comme cela durant de longues minutes, ils se relevèrent ensuite. La constellationniste remarqua que son nakama était sorti en torse nu et en jogging, il avait juste mis une paire de chaussure. _

- _T'es sorti comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _T'es partie comme une furie, j'avais pas le choix ! Et toi alors ? Sortir comme ça, en nuisette… faut pas t'étonner si tu t'es fait emmerder._

- _La faute à qui ?_

_La blonde grelotta, remarquant cela, il lui demanda : _

- _T'as froid, Luce ? _

- _Ça ira ! _

_Il soupira à son tour, lui prit la taille et la ramenant contre son torse musclé. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle toute rouge. _

- _Tu crèves de froid et on n'a un bon bout de chemin à faire jusqu'à l'hôtel. _

- _Et notre colocataire ? _

- _Lui ? Pppffff… ça lui faisait chier de te chercher soi-disant. _

- _Je vois… _

_La mage stellaire était un peu déçue mais elle était contente que son meilleur ami l'avait recherché et que pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras mais le mage de feu la fit sortir de ses pensées. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Euh… si tu te sens triste, n'hésite pas à venir me demander… _

- _Te demander ? _

- _Si tu es triste, je te tiendrai volontiers dans mes bras ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Natsu_…

_Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et se dirigèrent en vitesse dans leur chambre, Sting lisait les règles du tournoi. _

- _Ah, vous êtes déjà de retour ? _

- _Connard, par ta faute, Luce a failli…_

- _Natsu, arrête ! _

- _Ouais ben la princesse est saine et sauve, on peut dormir maintenant ! _

- _Ouais mais JE dors avec Lucy ! _

- _Si tu veux ! _

_Le mage de Sabertooth se glissa dans le lit, Natsu et Lucy enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se glissèrent à leur tour, Lucy lui chuchota :_

- _Merci, Natsu._

- _De rien, Luce._

_La mage stellaire sentit un bras s'enlacer autour de sa taille et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Natsu, au contraire, depuis la première fois de sa vie, il trouvait quelque chose d'agréable en dehors de la bagarre et manger. _

_Sting les avait entendu, à la base, il voulait aussi sauver sa belle et il en aurait eu la possibilité mais un certain Dragon Slayer fut plus rapide que lui et il savait parfaitement qu'il la retrouverait grâce à son odorat alors il l'avait laissé aller prétextant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. _


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, désolé le chapitre tarde à sortir mais je suis sur plusieurs projets de fics.

Bonne lecture.

**La noble perdante, Natsu et Sting passent à l'attaque !**

_Le lendemain matin, Lucy s'éveilla la première, elle fut surprise. Natsu la tenait toujours dans ses bras, leurs jambes étaient enlacées, la mage stellaire rougit mais Natsu se réveilla au même moment._

- _Yo_ _Luce ! dit-il avec son plus grand sourire. _

- _Salut Natsu…_

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? T'es pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude._

- _Rien… Tu veux pas me lâcher ? _

_Le successeur d'Igneel avait toujours son bras autour de sa taille._

- _Oh désolé…_

_La blonde jeta un coup d'œil du côté du lit de Sting mais il semblait s'être déjà levé, son lit était vide. _

_Les deux mages se préparèrent en vitesse et descendirent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, tous les autres mages des guildes étaient présents. La mage stellaire se dirigea vers Erza. _

- _Salut Erza ! _

- _Salut Lucy, bien dormi ? _

- _Oui et toi ? _

_Repensant à cette nuit et à son réveil ce matin dans les bras de Gray, la mage aux armures rougit. _

- _Euh… oui… _

_Elle bue d'une traite son café et ne dit plus rien, la mage des étoiles trouvait son comportement louche, bien sûr, Mirajane arriva comme par hasard au même moment._

- _Erza_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? _

- _Mais tu te trompes… _

_Le mage de glace arriva au même moment. _

- _Tiens, Erza, je t'ai pris des œufs au plat._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu es attentionné, Gray ! remarqua la blanche. _

_Lucy pouffa de rire tandis que Erza et Gray étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. _

- _C'est… c'est normal, non ? demanda le mage. _

- _C'est rare de te voir si attentionné avec une jeune fille… surtout Erza ! dit Mirajane._

- _Tu l'aaaaiimmmeeeeuuuuuuuuu ! dit un petit chat bleu passant par-là avec Natsu. _

- _Tais-toi, stupide chat ! s'écria le principal concerné. _

_Titania_ _ne disant rien, se contentait de manger ses œufs. Lucy était allé chercher des croissants, une jeune femme au regard froid la fixait, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges reliés en deux tresses et celle-ci la bouscula. _

- _Oh, pardon… je ne savais pas… s'excusa l'ancienne héritière. _

- _Blondie... coupa la jeune femme. _

_Un frisson parcourut le dos de la mage stellaire._

- _Pardon ? _

- _Blondinette… je me réjouis de m'amuser avec toi… _

_Elle prit son croissant et retourna vers son nakama de feu qui avait trouvé une petite table pour deux, il la trouvait bizarre._

- _Luce, t'es sûr que ça va ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _T'es toute blanche… _

- _Ça va, je t'assure… _

_Elle mangea silencieusement son croissant, bu son café et lisait le journal pendant que Natsu terminait son petit déjeuner. _

- _Je te conseille de manger, Luce ! _

- _Non, ça ira… _

- _Je vais me rechercher des trucs à bouffer ! _

_Sauf qu'en chemin, il bouscula Gray, les deux mages commencèrent à se disputer. La blonde en profita pour s'éclipser et se rafraîchir aux toilettes. Elle tomba sur Sting dans les couloirs. _

- _Salut ma jolie !_

- _Sting ? _

- _T'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir._

- _Hein ? _

- _On dirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme. _

- _Non… pas du tout… _

_Le Dragon Slayer s'approcha d'elle, la mage recula mais le mur la stoppa, il la fixait plongeant son regard contre le sien._

- _C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? _

_La mage seirei n'osa rien répondre, bien sûr que Sting lui faisait de l'effet tout comme Natsu. _

- _Je… je dois y aller…_

- _Et tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ? Surtout que je sais que tu es l'une des premières à commencer le tournoi de magie. _

_Elle maudissait le mage, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça._

- _Ah ? _

- _Et à voir ton adversaire je devrai peut être t'encourager…_

_Le Dragon Slayer lui avait murmuré cela à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, les jambes de Lucy étaient à deux doigts de se dérober sous elle. Remarquant qu'elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle tremblait, le mage se rapprocha davantage d'elle. _

- _Sting… laisse-moi… marmonna la mage. _

_Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui attrapa le menton._

- _Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu un petit bisou…_

- _Laisse-moi…_

_La blonde perdait tous ses moyens, décidément, elle avait un sérieux problème avec les Dragons Slayer. _

- _Un petit bisou d'encouragement et je te fous la paix… murmura-t-il. _

_Elle releva la tête, dieu qu'elle le trouvait terriblement sexy._

- _C'est du harcèlement… répondit-elle. _

- _Lucy ! dit une voix derrière. _

_Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth se retourna et vit Natsu qui les fixait avec haine. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Lucy, sale bâtard ? _

- _Je l'embêtais un peu ! _

- _Natsu_…

- _Dégage de là ou je t'éclate la gueule ! _

_Sting défit son emprise de la blonde, il lui murmura : _

- _Je te choperai plus tard… _

_Cette fois, les jambes de Lucy se dérobèrent tandis que Sting partait, Natsu se précipita vers sa nakama. _

- _Ça va Luce ? _

- _Oui… _

_Il l'aidait à se relever._

- _T'es toujours aussi pâle… t'es sûr que t'as pas de fièvre ? _

- _Non… _

- _Depuis que t'es revenu de la table… t'es vraiment bizarre…_

- _Ce n'est rien… _

_Soudain, il colla son front aussi, elle rougit violemment._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Je regarde si t'as pas de fièvre…_

_Elle le repoussa._

- _Ça va, je t'assure… _

_Il lui fit son plus grand sourire, ce fameux sourire où la jeune fille craquait à chaque fois. _

- _Luce… j'ai beau être un idiot parfois mais je sais quand quelque chose cloche chez toi… dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? _

- _C'est bon, je te dis ! _

_Natsu_ _lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Luce… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… depuis… même avant qu'on descende… depuis le réveil tu es comme ça et quand tu es revenu avec ton croissant… c'est pire… et encore plus pâle… c'est le tournoi ? _

- _Non… _

_Elle ne voulait pas que son nakama s'inquiète. _

- _Alors c'est quoi ? _

- _Écoute… depuis hier, il s'est passé pas mal de choses… _

- _C'est ces connards de hier soir ou ce bâtard ? _

- _Non… _

- _Luce… je perds patience… _

- _Ok… je vais te le dire… _

_L'ancienne héritière lui expliqua pour la jeune femme. Il l'avait délivré de son emprise. _

- _Elle dégage quelque chose de malsain… _

_Soudain l'un des responsables, les interrompirent. _

- _Excusez-moi mais le tournoi va bientôt commencer, il faudrait aller dans l'arène avec le reste de l'équipe. _

_Les deux mages de Fairy tail rejoignirent leurs compagnons devant l'entrée de l'arène. Erza et Gray les attendaient. _

- _Dis Lucy, t'as passé où ? demanda Titania._

- _Je suis juste allé aux toilettes avant. _

_Les autres membres des autres guildes telle que Lamia Scale, Sabertooth etc… étaient aussi présents. _

_Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent, les mages avancèrent par ordre de guilde. Les acclamations furent plus fortes pour Sabertooth. Sting faisait son joli cœur et fixait Lucy, la blonde sentit comme une décharge électrique lorsque que son regard croisa le sien et détourna assez vite le regard. La blonde posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui avait donné la chair de poule au petit déjeuner. _

- _Blondie… murmura-t-elle. _

_Lucy sentit à nouveau un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Tout à coup, elle sentit une main chaude lui prendre la sienne, elle se retourna surprise. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Courage Luce, d'après le programme tu seras la première à démarrer les hostilités._

- _Hein ? Mais comment…_

- _Regarde, il y a le panneau._

_Elle vit son nom ainsi que son portrait, son regard se bloqua ensuite sur le visage de son adversaire, c'était la même femme qui la fixait quelques secondes auparavant. Une certaine Flare de la guilde de Raven Tail. _

_Le mage de feu serra sa main contre celle de la mage, elle rougit. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Bonne chance, Luce. _

_Quand la présentation des guildes et le programme du premier combat fut annoncé, il ne restait plus que les deux adversaires. Le présentateur fixa les règles et donna le départ. _

- _Blondinette, je vais t'étriper… dit Flare. _

- _C'est ce qu'on verra… ouvre-toi porte du taureau, Taurus ! Ouvre-toi porte du scorpion, Scorpio ! _

_Les deux esprits firent leur apparition en même temps. _

- _We_ _are ! dit le scorpion. _

- _Mmmmooooouuuhhhhhh, tu as toujours un nice body Lucy ! répondit le taureau. _

- _Taurus, Scorpio, combinez vos attaques ensemble ! _

_Les deux allièrent leurs plus puissantes attaques, les cheveux de la mage de Raven Tail formèrent un bouclier, ses trois adversaires en furent sidérés._

- _Elle a bloqué notre attaque ? s'écria Lucy. _

- _Désolé, Lucy ! dirent les deux esprits en disparaissant. _

_Flare_ _se concentra et forma avec ses cheveux un loup géant ( N.D.L.A. : Ok ça paraît impossible mais si on lit le scan c'est le cas). Le loup fonçait sur Lucy, elle appela un autre esprit. _

- _Ouverture de la porte du crabe, Cancer !_

- _Ebi_ _!_

- _A l'attaque, Cancer ! cria la mage stellaire. _

_Le crabe fonça sur le loup et il lui fallut quelques coups de ciseaux pour réduire à néant l'attaque de Flare. _

- _Mes cheveux ! s'écria la mage de Raven Tail. _

- _Bien joué, Cancer ! félicita Lucy. _

- _Ebi_ _! répondit-il. _

- _Mes cheveux bougent selon ma volonté ! _

_L'esprit du Cancer disparut, les cheveux de Flare s'emparèrent des jambes de Lucy et la mit à terre, la blonde sortit son fouet des étoiles et attaqua à son tour Flare. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent à terre. Lucy se releva tant bien que mal, elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil dans le public, son regard se porta sur Natsu, il lui fit un sourire et un signe d'encouragement. La mage stellaire lui fit un sourire. _

_Flare_ _se releva._

- _Sale garce… _

_Elle plongea ses cheveux dans le sol, la blonde regarda de tous les côtés pour savoir d'où proviendrait l'attaque. Soudain, son regard se figea, la fille de Biska et Alzack se tenait dans l'arène mais une partie des cheveux de Flare menaçait de la toucher. _

- _Asuka !_

- _Tais-toi, pétasse ! cria son ennemi._

_La mage de Raven Tail attrapa à nouveau les jambes de la blonde et la fit tomber à terre. Ensuite, Flare la releva et en fit sa prisonnière, ses cheveux bloquait son visage, son cou, ses bras et ses jambes, la mage stellaire était à sa merci. _

- _Fais du bruit, essaie seulement d'utiliser ta magie et tu sais ce qui arrivera ! cria Flare._

_Les mages de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail se demandaient comment la situation ait pu changer, Lucy semblait avoir l'avantage. _

- _Lucy ! s'écrièrent les trois._

- _Putain, elle semblait avoir l'avantage ! dit le mage de glace._

_La mage de Raven Tail écartait les jambes et les bras de sa proie._

- _Je vais te faire souffrir pour ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux, petite blondasse… dit Flare. _

_De son côté Sting se régalait du spectacle, voir la blonde dans une telle situation l'amusait mais l'excitait aussi. Le Dragon Slayer s'imagina soudain l'attacher et lui faire des choses pas dignes d'un jeune homme, il se mit une gifle mentalement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur elle. _

_Lucy souffrait, elle essayait de crier, tellement son ennemi la faisait souffrir, Flare resserra son étreinte sur son cou. _

_Natsu_ _semblait hors de lui, Gray et Erza devaient le retenir. _

- _Putain, si on les arrête pas, Lucy va se faire tuer ! _

- _On ne peut pas réagir ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse disqualifier ? demanda Erza. _

- _Si c'est pour perdre un de nos camarades… répondit le Dragon Slayer._

- _Aie confiance, Natsu ! lui dit Gray._

_La mage de Raven Tail libéra la bouche de la mage céleste. _

- _Je t'autorise à crier, je vais te mettre le symbole de Raven Tail ! _

- _Non… _

- _Tiens si je le mettais à la place de ton signe Fairy Tail ? _

- _Tout mais pas ça ! _

- _Ou alors si je te déshabillais devant tout le monde ? _

- _Je m'en fous… tant que tu touches pas à mon symbole…_

_Flare_ _commençait à relever le haut de la mage._

_Voyant cela, Natsu comprit tout de suite le comportement étrange de sa nakama, d'habitude, elle ne se laisse pas faire en plein combat et la savait bien plus forte que ça, il courut en vitesse dans l'arène. _

_Sting se régalait toujours du spectacle._

_Le successeur d'Igneel avait entendu le bruissement des cheveux et fonça vers la petite Asuka. _

- _Asuka, écarte-toi ! cria le Dragon Slayer. _

_Il attrapa les cheveux de Flare qui menaçait la petite fille._

- _Vas-y, Luce ! _

_Voyant que son nakama avait sauvé la petite, elle invoqua Gemini, l'un des deux esprits fonça sur le visage de son ennemie. _

- _Gemini, nous allons le faire ! cria la blonde. _

- _Mais nous nous sommes pas assez entraîné ! dirent les deux petits êtres. _

- _Il faut essayer ! _

_Gemini prit l'apparence de Lucy sauf que celle-ci était habillé d'un linge de bain, tout le public siffla, la mage stellaire vira au rouge._

- _Pourquoi cette tenue ? _

- _Tu étais comme ça hier ! _

- _Merde… bon c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! _

_Les deux Lucy se collèrent dos à dos et se tenant la main et invoquant l'Urano Meteoria. _

- _Évalue le ciel, ouvre le ciel. Faites que mon corps brille de l'éclat d'innombrables étoiles, Tetra Biblos… je suis le maître des étoiles… Dirige, ouvre la porte d'une parfaite malveillance… les 88 étoiles des Cieux… BRILLE URANO METEORIA !_

_Flare_ _allait se prendre l'attaque la plus puissante de Lucy, les mages de Fairy Tail virent déjà la victoire de la mage stellaire mais quand elle dit le dernier mot, sa magie fut annulée._

- _Qu'est-ce que… murmura Lucy. _

- _Obra c'était toi… murmura Flare. _

_Natsu_ _et les autres furent sidérés. _

- _Putain mais pourquoi le sort de Lucy a été annulé ? demanda Titania. _

- _Luce ! Bordel, cette connasse lui a fait mordre la poussière ! s'énerva Natsu. _

_La blonde tomba à terre, l'arbitre désigna Flare comme la gagnante. Lucy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que le public huait la guilde et elle. _

- _Comment ça a pu arriver ? pleura la blonde. _

_Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle et ouvrit un œil. _

- _Ne pleure pas Luce ! dit Natsu. _

- _Natsu_… _mais c'est si… rageant… dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. _

_Il se mit à sa hauteur. _

- _Tu t'es bien battu, Luce… _

- _Mais… _

_Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, les larmes coulaient toujours le long de son visage._

_Le Dragon Slayer lui fit son plus grand sourire._

- _Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _

- _Quand tu es triste, tu sais que…_

_Se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir d'avant, elle se précipita dans ses bras, Gray, Erza et le reste de la guilde semblait quelque peu choqué. _

- _Depuis quand ces deux-là sont aussi intimes ? demanda Luxus. _

_Le mage de glace et Titania se regardèrent, ils détournèrent le regard rougissant l'un et l'autre. Mirajane jubilait devant le spectacle. _

_Sting sentait une certaine colère monter en lui, son ennemi avait pris sa proie dans ses bras. _

_Natsu_ _répondit à l'étreinte de sa partenaire et la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, la blonde s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleurait de tout son soûl. _

- _Garde tes larmes lorsqu'on gagnera le tournoi… murmura le mage aux cheveux roses. _

- _Mais c'est si rageant… _

- _Tu as été impressionnante et ils ont trichés… ne t'inquiète pas… je sais que c'est quelqu'un dans l'arène qui a annulé son sort._

- _Mais… _

_Le successeur d'Igneel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

- _Chut… viens… _

_Le mage accompagna la blonde jusqu'à leur chambre pour qu'elle puisse se laver. _

- _Merci Natsu… _

- _De rien, Luce. _

_Natsu_ _se dirigea à nouveau vers ses compagnons. _

- _Comment va Lucy ? demanda la mage aux armures. _

- _Ça devrait aller, elle prend une douche… peut être qu'on devrait aller voir ? _

- _Essaie seulement et je te tue sur le champ ! s'énerva la rouquine. _

_Le Dragon Slayer se calma tout de suite. _

_Divers mages se combattirent durant le reste de la journée, Lucy les avaient rejoint le soir. Malgré la défaite de Lucy, les autres membres de sa guilde avaient plus ou moins gagné des points mais ils étaient encore loin derrière Sabertooth qui était la guilde numéro un de tout Fiore, Raven Tail fut éliminé. _

_Makarov avait réussi à prouver via des lacrimas que la guilde de Raven Tail avait triché lors du premier combat. _

_Toute la guilde s'était retrouvé dans un bar à faire la fête, Natsu faisait le fou sur des tonneaux et faisait la course avec Erza et Gray, Lucy semblait absente. La reine des fées alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. _

- _Ça va Lucy ? _

- _Ouais si on veut… et toi ? _

- _Je pense que je combattrai demain. _

- _Au fait… depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si proche avec Natsu ? _

_La blonde avala de travers sa gorgée de jus de fruit. _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Tu t'es précipité dans ses bras… _

- _Et toi avec Gray ? _

- _Ne détourne pas la conversation !_

- _T'es toute rouge Erza ! _

- _Mais c'est pas vrai ! _

- _Avoue qu'il te plaît ! taquina la blonde. _

- _Mais… mais… et toi alors ? _

- _Bon… on fait un deal, tu me dis ok ? _

- _SI tu veux… _

- _Alors tu commences ! _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… c'est toi qui a commencé… et on s'en sortira jamais à ce rythme !_

- _Ok… _

_Titania_ _lui conta l'histoire avec Gray lorsqu'il était dans le maid café et qu'elle s'était réveillé dans les bras de son meilleur ami au réveil._

- _Waouh ! Mais vous feriez un joli couple. _

- _Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Erza. _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ? _

- _Et lui pourquoi réagit comme ça ? _

- _J'en sais rien… mais peut être qu'il a des sentiments pour toi…_

- _Je sais_ _pas trop… et toi alors ? _

- _Euh… moi… c'est compliqué… _

_La blonde lui conta à son tour son récit, Erza l'écoutait attentivement. _

- _Donc si je comprends bien, tu as deux Dragons Slayers qui te courent après ? _

- _Ben oui… _

- _Je verrais mal cet idiot de Natsu amoureux… Sting est connu pour être un coureur de jupons, t'es mal barré ma pauvre Lucy. _

- _Je sais…_

- _Et lequel tu préfères ? _

- _Je… j'en sais rien… _

- _Avoue que Sting est plutôt sexy tandis que Natsu… il fait gamin à côté de lui… _

- _J'en_ _sais rien… choisir entre un gamin et un coureur de jupon… cruel dilemme… _

- _Bon, je vais faire un tour avant de me coucher, bonne nuit Lucy._

- _Bonne nuit Erza._

_Juvia_ _voulait inviter Gray à venir faire un tour avec elle mais Léon fut plus rapide. _

- _Gray-sama… _

- _Juvia_ _! interrompit le « frère » de Gray._

- _Oh, Léon-sama ?_

- _Sama_ _? Tu as autant de respect pour moi, Juvia ? _

- _C'est que… _

_La mage d'eau trouvait ce cher Léon charmant mais elle penchait plus un amour gluant pour son Gray-sama. _

_Pendant ce temps, le principal concerné alla prendre l'air dans la ville de Crocus, il voulait être un peu au calme, il repensait aux évènements qu'il avait eu avec Erza. Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Pourquoi rougissait-il toujours quand il la regardait ? Pourquoi voulait-il toujours la prendre dans ses bras ? Il savait que malgré son allure sûre d'elle-même, elle était en fait sensible et fragile. Il tourna à un coin de rue, la tête toujours plongé dans ses pensées et buta quelqu'un et tomba en arrière. _

- _Aïe ! dirent les deux qui se cognèrent l'un dans l'autre. _

_Le mage de glace se frotta les fesses et se releva, il fut étonné de tomber sur Erza. _

- _Erza_ _? _

- _Gray ? Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je voulais faire un tour avant de me coucher._

_Il l'aida à se relever. _

- _Merci. _

- _Tu veux qu'on se balade dans le parc ? _

- _Hein ? Mais… _

- _C'est en tout amitié ! Et puis il y a plein d'étoiles cette nuit. _

- _Je… non merci… dit la mage aux armures en rougissant._

- _Il est encore tôt, tu sais. _

- _Justement raison de plus pour être en pleine forme demain. _

_Juvia_ _et Léon passait au même moment. _

- _Ah tiens, Léon et Juvia ! s'exclama Gray. _

- _Gray-sama… dit Juvia. _

- _Ah tiens, ça va Gray ? demanda son « frère ». _

- _Ouais je profite de faire une promenade avec Erza ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent les deux filles. _

_Gray prit la main de Titania. _

- _Bonne soirée, les amoureux ! dit le mage de glace de Fairy Tail. _

- _Grrraaayyyyy-saaaaammmaa_ _! pleurnicha la mage d'eau. _

_Quand Erza et Gray furent plus loin, elle lui lâcha la main. _

- _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Faut pas m'utiliser pour rendre Juvia jalouse parce que Léon la colle ! _

- _Je ne joue à rien du tout ! _

- _Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je te laisse. _

- _Erza, attends ! _

_Mais la mage aux armures avait déjà parcouru un bout du chemin en courant, Gray la rattrapa par la main._

- _Erza, attends-moi, s'il te plaît ! _

- _Laisse-moi, je suis pas celle que tu penses ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

- _Je ne veux pas être un instrument pour que tu rendes jalouse Juvia ! _

- _Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme telle ! dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Je m'en fous, c'est l'impression que tu me donnes ! Et en plus tu m'as fait le coup hier dans le maid café ! _

_Le mage de glace lui tira la main et l'attira contre elle, la jeune femme ne sachant comment réagir et rougit de plus belle. _

- _Tu es ma précieuse nakama… murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir depuis leur examen sur l'île Tenrô, depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Gray et qu'elle avait combattu Hadès avec lui, elle ne le voyait plus vraiment comme avant. Pourtant, il semblait avoir des sentiments pour Juvia, du moins sur l'île Tenrô, il était le premier à la chercher et à la porter sur son dos quand elle était blessée. La mage s'accrocha aux pans de son manteau._

_Le mage de glace la serra plus fortement contre lui, Erza releva la tête pour le regarder, Gray plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Gray… _

_Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres rosées, il prit le menton de sa nakama, elle se mit petit à petit sur la pointe des pieds, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres. _

- _Ils s'aaaaiimmmeeeeeuuuuuuu ! cria un petit chat bleu au loin qui était en compagnie de Carla et Wendy. _

_Gênée, Wendy courut vers eux et s'excusa._

- _Gray, Erza… je… je suis désolé… dit-elle toute rouge. _

- _Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Gray. _

- _Mais de Happy ? _

- _Ah ah ah ! Mais non, tu te trompes Wendy et toi aussi Happy ! On ne faisait rien du tout ! plaisanta Erza. _

_Ils saluèrent Wendy et partirent en vitesse en direction de l'hôtel. _

_Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, Gray s'excusa et alla au bar tandis qu'Erza était monté directement dans leur chambre, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ils avaient failli s'embrasser, elle avait juste pu sentir son haleine mentholée. _

_Elle décida de prendre une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête et elle alla se coucher ensuite. _

_Pendant ce temps, Gray demanda un whisky au barman. _

- _Un whisky sec… s'il vous plaît… _

- _Bien, Monsieur. _

_Le barman lui fit un premier verre, Gray le bu d'une traite et en recommanda un autre, il resta quelques heures dans le bar, il était éméché par le whisky. Noyant sa peine dans l'alcool._

- _Barman, un autre s'il vous plaît._

- _Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que cela soit raisonnable ? _

- _Je m'en fous… _

- _Si je puis me permettre… je pense que vous noyez votre peine dans l'alcool. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait mieux de faire en sorte que la situation s'améliore ? _

- _Non… et ça ne se fera jamais…_

- _Vous êtes amoureux d'une femme ? _

- _Oui et je m'en suis aperçu ce soir… mais je ne pense pas que ses sentiments soient réciproques, elle me repousse tout le temps, elle doit encore aimer l'autre… _

_Lassé de boire, il décida de remonter dans sa chambre, il dû se reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir trouver le bon étage, il zonait partout dans l'étage et arriva enfin à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et se déshabilla petit à petit le long du trajet jusqu'à son lit. Il vit son amour endormie tel un ange, il remarqua qu'elle avait le visage mouillé, elle devait avoir pleurer durant un bon moment et avait peut être dû s'endormir il n'y a pas longtemps. _

_Il lui caressa le visage et s'endormit à ses côtés._

_Durant tout ce temps, Lucy était resté au bar, Natsu faisait toujours le pitre mais seul cette fois. La mage stellaire se demandait vraiment ses sentiments envers les deux dragons slayers. Ce qu'il lui plaisait chez Natsu était son côté innocent, gamin mais aussi son côté loyal à vouloir protéger ses nakamas et il fallait avouer qu'il était quand même beau gosse, il recevait pas mal de lettres de fan à l'époque mais cela ne l'intéressait jamais. _

_Tandis que Sting semblait plus mature à part son côté bad boy et était surtout très sexy, ce qui énervait la blonde était du fait, qu'il faisait le joli cœur avec n'importe quelle fille. _

_Natsu_ _la sortit de ses pensées en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. _

- _Alors Luce ? Tu dis plus rien. _

- _Je vais rentrer, Natsu. _

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est encore trop tôt ! Viens avec moi, y a une parade ce soir en ville. _

- _Natsu_… _sérieux, j'ai pas envie de me trimballer en ville… _

- _Alors tu viendras avec moi ! dit une voix derrière eux. _

_Ils se retournèrent Sting se tenait face à eux. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Natsu. _

- _J'ai le droit d'être ici non ? Ce n'est pas réservé à Fairy Tail à ce que je sache…_

- _Natsu_… _calme-toi… murmura la blonde. _

- _Viens Luce ! _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors, elle la lâcha, il se retourna surpris. _

- _Luce ?_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça, devant lui ? _

- _Je le supporte pas c'est tout… _

- _Pourtant, c'est un Dragon Slayer comme toi… _

- _Ouais mais moi je m'en prends pas aux faibles… _

_Il marquait un point, même si elle trouvait Sting terriblement sexy et attirant, il avait aussi ce mauvais côté. _

- _Tu ne dis plus rien…_

- _T'as raison mais… _

- _Me_ _dis pas que tu as un faible pour ce gars, Luce ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Ok, j'ai compris ! _

- _Non, Natsu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Bye Luce ! _

_Sting avait regardé toute la scène, il se dirigea vers la blonde qui serrait les poings de rage. _

- _Alors ma jolie, ton mâle t'a largué ? _

- _On sort_ _pas ensemble, je te rappelle ! _

- _Alors tu peux venir à la parade avec moi ! _

- _Hein mais… non…_

_Sting la prise par la taille, l'obligeant à avancer avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Natsu s'était caché pour les suivre, il voyait bien qu'elle se laissait faire mais quelque chose l'empêchait de la laisser seule avec ce macho et il savait parfaitement que Sting pouvait sentir son odeur, il était lui aussi un Dragon Slayer et avait l'ouïe et l'odorat développé. _

_Le mage de Sabertooth se dépêcha d'emmener la blonde dans la foule, il avait senti l'odeur de son rival et espérait qu'il les perdrait dans la foule. Lucy avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle perdait définitivement tous ses moyens devant Sting mais elle s'en voulait aussi pour Natsu, ils s'étaient mal compris. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde. _

_La parade commença une multitude de chars, lumineux et de toutes les couleurs défilaient sous les yeux de la foule émerveillée, Lucy se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser son nakama se calmer un peu et tout lui expliquer la tête au calme. Sting voyant qu'elle se détendait un peu plus, lui serra un peu plus la taille ce qui lui fit faire un cri de surprise. _

- _Sting… _

- _Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es pas bien dans mes bras ma jolie ? _

_Natsu_ _les voyait au loin, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Sentant toujours l'odeur de son rival, il se mit un peu plus au fond de la foule entraînant Lucy avec lui. _

- _Sting ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me trimballes comme ça ?_

- _Parce que je vois pas grand-chose ici…_

_Ils se faufilèrent parmi les gens et trouvèrent un coin de rue dans un angle où Natsu ne pouvait les suivre et les voir du moins ce que croyait Sting,. La blonde se demandait vraiment pourquoi il tenait tellement à se déplacer. _

- _Sting ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vois_ _rien… _

- _Je peux te porter sur mes épaules si tu veux._

- _Tu rêves ! _

_Elle se retourna et vit un petit muret derrière elle avec un peu de gazon qui en pente. _

- _Je vais me mettre sur ce muret ! dit la blonde. _

_La mage stellaire se tenait en dessus du Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, on lui avait déjà arraché sa proie ce matin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte aussi vite. Il se plaça derrière elle sur le gazon et lui enlaça la taille, le cœur de la blonde battait à cent l'heure, un nœud se forma dans son ventre bref son corps se bloqua, elle pouvait à peine parler. _

- _St… Sting… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te prendre dans mes bras, ma beauté ? _

- _Tu te crois… tout permis ma parole ! _

_Le Dragon Slayer lui murmura à l'oreille. _

- _Je vois très bien comme tu me regardes… _

- _Hein ? _

_Le blond la serra plus contre lui et lui caressa le ventre, le pire elle aimait ça !_

- _Sting, arrête ça tout de suite… _

- _Si t'es_ _pas sage, je peux très bien martyriser toutes ces personnes autour de nous. _

- _Mais ta guilde… _

- _Ce n'est pas un problème… nous sommes la guilde numéro un du royaume… et qui saurait que c'est moi ? _

- _Laisse tomber… _

- _C'est toi que je veux Lucy… _

_Elle rougit violemment, Natsu s'était mis en dessus d'eux, il avait tout entendu et voulait descendre juste pour lui mettre une raclée mais il y avait de la sécurité des habitants de la ville et devait trouver un moyen pour sortir sa nakama de ce pétrin. _

_Sting prit les devants et descendit ses mains le long de ses cuisses, la blonde devait avouer qu'il savait s'y faire, elle n'osait même pas imaginer si elle irait jusqu'au bout avec lui qu'est-ce que ce serait… rien qu'à cette pensée elle se mit une gifle mentalement. _

- _Sting… arrête… s'il te plaît… _

- _J'aime t'entendre me supplier comme ça… _

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de la mage stellaire, il approcha son visage du sien, Lucy ferma les yeux. _

- _Natsu_…

_Sting stoppa son avancée et la fixait. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'inconsciemment, elle avait dit le nom de son nakama. _

- _Je rêve… murmura Sting. _

_La blonde se retira de son étreinte, elle le gifla._

- _Voilà ce que c'est de profiter d'une jeune fille ! s'énerva Lucy. _

_Elle courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa chambre, Natsu la suivit juste derrière. _

_La blonde referma la porte derrière elle et pleura sur son lit. Non seulement, elle s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami et en plus pour un stupide malentendu. Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'attendait à voir Sting, elle ne voulait pas se retourner ni se relever et enfouit son visage contre le coussin._

- _Fous-moi la paix, Sting ! _

_La mage stellaire sentit deux bras l'enlacer et respirer son parfum mais l'étreinte était différente de celle de Sting, la sienne était plutôt dans le but d'être sensuelle mais celle-ci semblait plus câline, plus protectrice, du moins c'était son impression et se retourna._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Je suis désolé… c'est à cause de moi et cet imbécile que tu pleures… _

- _C'est moi qui suis désolé… pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? _

- _Je… je t'ai suivi avec Sting… et j'ai vu ta réaction… c'est ça qui m'a fait revenir… je te jure que ce connard va en chier…. _

- _Non… sinon on risque d'être éliminer… _

_Natsu_ _plongea son regard dans celui de la mage, il remit en place quelques mèches derrière les oreilles de sa nakama. Lucy le trouvait mignon. _

- _Luce… _

- _Oui ? _

- _Dis… qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à cet imbécile ? _

- _Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Il me plaît pas du tout ! _

- _Je sais_ _pas ce qu'est-ce que vous lui trouver à cet imbécile ? Déjà que ce matin, les filles dans l'arène gloussaient comme des poules ! _

- _Tu sais y a pas que pour lui que les filles gloussaient comme des poules… _

- _Ah bon et qui ? _

- _Ben… pour le reste des garçons… _

- _Lesquels ? _

- _Ben je sais pas… les Trimens par exemple, euh… et quelques mecs de notre guilde aussi…_

- _Genre ? _

- _Euh… Luxus, Gray, Fried et… et… _

- _Et ? _

- _Et toi… _

- _Bof… _

- _Pourtant, il y a sept ans tu recevais une quantité phénoménale de lettre de fans… _

- _Je les cramais toutes… _

- _Hein ? Mais… mais… _

- _Mais aujourd'hui c'est plus pareil… _

- _Tu veux dire que… tu vas t'intéresser à tes fans ? Enfin… _

- _Je m'intéresse aux filles… _

_La blonde crut que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle et pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison particulière mais elle repensa à leur entraînement, le soir de leur bain, Natsu avait incité les garçons à venir les espionner, Erza lui avait fait l'allusion qu'il voulait aller voir si elle allait bien pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche après sa défaite contre Flare, ainsi le corps d'une femme l'intéressait ? _

- _C'est… c'est bien Natsu…mais tu sais… il… il… _

- _Y a pleins de façons de découvrir le corps d'une femme ! dit Sting qui venait d'arriver. _

- _Sting… murmura Lucy. _

- _Connard, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Luce ! s'énerva le successeur d'Igneel s'interposant entre Lucy et Sting. _

- _Mais je ne lui ai rien fait… répondit sarcastiquement le mage de Sabertooth._

- _C'est_ _pas ce que j'ai vu et entendu ! répondit le rose. _

- _Lucy, tu lui as dit quelque chose ? demanda Sting. _

- _Je…_

- _Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout ! Je vous ai suivi c'est tout ! _

- _Tu ne fais pas confiance à ta copine… _

- _On n'est pas ensemble ! dirent les deux en même temps. _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me l'enlever, travesti ? demanda le blond. _

- _Travesti ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Ben ouais t'as les cheveux roses… _

- _Écoute-moi bien sale bâtard ! Luce est ma partenaire, ma nakama et je t'interdis de lui faire encore des… choses louches ! cria Natsu. _

_Entendant cela, Lucy fut choquée des paroles de son coéquipier._

- _Il faudrait peut être demander à la principale concernée non ? Lucy, tu voudrais d'un homme ou d'un gamin ? demanda le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth._

- _Mais arrêtez ! Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre ! Vous ne pouvez pas cohabiter ensemble juste encore quelques jours ? demanda la blonde. _

- _La cause de nos disputes c'est toi je te fais remarquer ! dit Sting. _

- _Hein ? Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne ! _

- _C'est_ _pas Lucy la cause ! C'est toi qui arrête pas de la faire chier ! ajouta Natsu. _

- _Et tu la défends encore ! dit Sting. _

- _Et merde ! s'énerva la blonde qui prit une serviette de bain et alla se prendre une douche. _

_Les deux Dragons Slayers se fixaient du regard. _

- _Faites ce que vous voulez mais si vous vous battez, nos guildes seront éliminées ! dit la blonde. _

_La mage stellaire prit une douche en vitesse, lassée de leurs disputes, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire cohabiter ces deux énergumènes._

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Sting se fixaient toujours droit dans les yeux, Lucy arriva quelques minutes après. _

- _Natsu, vas-y ! _

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? _

- _Tu as transpiré et puis… _

- _Ok… j'ai compris… _

_Natsu_ _prit son bas de jogging blanc, elle s'était habillé de sa nuisette, Sting la dévorait du regard ce qui la fit rougir, elle s'assit parterre devant son lit._

- _Arrête de me reluquer comme ça ! _

- _C'est_ _pas de ma faute si ça attire l'œil…_

- _C'était_ _pas le but, j'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver avec deux mecs dans la même chambre… _

- _On dirait que tu n'arrives toujours pas à faire ton choix ma jolie. _

- _Comment ça mon choix ? _

- _Entre lui et moi… _

- _Mais pourquoi je dois faire un choix ? _

- _Ça se voit dans ton regard… alors tu veux vraiment pas faire ton choix ? Je suis plus expérimenté que cet imbécile. _

- _Justement ! Pourquoi je te choisirais ? _

- _Parce que je m'y connais mieux sur la chose et je suis plus mature que ce type ! _

- _Et qui t'a dit qu'il n'y connaissait rien ? _

- _Je connais les femmes et quand je t'ai caressé les cuisses, tu as tressailli… _

_Au même moment, Natsu arriva, les cheveux encore humides et quelques mèches rebelle, la serviette autour de son cou encore en train de se sécher les cheveux, la mage stellaire le terriblement sexy, son regard descendit sur son torse musclé. Sting la fixait d'un regard mauvais durant plusieurs secondes et prit ses affaires pour se rendre lui-même à la douche. _

_Lucy ne dit rien, se fut le Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail qui brisa le silence et qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. _

- _Je vous ai entendu… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il été jusque là ? _

- _Je… oui… _

- _Et ça t'a fait quoi ? _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ben… ce qu'il t'a fait… _

- _Laisse tomber… il a dû le faire sur plusieurs filles et utiliser le même scénario ! _

- _Apparemment, ça a dû te toucher… tu as dû y réfléchir…_

- _Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! _

- _Il a dû te faire l'effet… _

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Et si quelqu'un d'autre te le faisait ? _

- _Hein ? Mais qui ? _

- _Moi par exemple ?_

- _T'es fou ? _

- _Je suis le plus sérieux du monde. ! dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai dit que je m'intéressais aux filles maintenant. _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _T'es_ _pas cap de le faire ! plaisanta la blonde. _

- _Je suis le plus sérieux du monde, Luce… _

- _Arrête… t'es pas cap… _

- _Si tu me dis de le faire c'est que tu en as envie… _

- _Arrête ça tout de suite… sinon je crie ! _

_Le rose la plaqua contre le lit et l'allongea. _

- _Natsu_…

_Plongeant toujours son regard dans le sien, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse._

- _T'es prête Luce ? _

- _Non… arrête… _

_Entendant la porte se rouvrir, ils se relevèrent aussi rouge que des tomates. Sting se mit directement dans son lit._

- _À demain ! _

_Quelques minutes après, il ronflait, Natsu éteignit la lumière, Lucy s'était mise au lit et tournait le dos à son coéquipier, il lui murmura à l'oreille. _

- _Alors Luce ? _

- _Je ne veux pas que tu me touches… _

- _Tu préfères que ça soit lui ? _

- _Non… _

- _Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire et moi pas ? _

- _Je suis_ _pas une de ces filles…_

- _On dirait_ _pas… coupa le successeur d'Igneel._

_Outrée, elle se releva du lit, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Sting et se dirigea à la salle de bain, elle alla se rafraîchir mais elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, Natsu en profita pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain et la ferma à clé, la blonde fut surprise. _

- _Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! _

- _Je voulais_ _pas te faire peur… _

_Elle passa devant lui et remarqua que la porte était fermée à clé et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas la clé dans la serrure, elle essaya de lui prendre la clé mais sans succès et la glissa dans sa poche arrière, elle se retrouva à l'opposé de la porte._

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Natsu ? _

- _Tant que tu m'auras pas répondu… je te laisserai pas sortir de cette salle de bain… _

- _T'es pire que Sting… _

- _Non… je te force pas physiquement et je ne menace pas les gens… _

- _Pourquoi moi, Natsu ? _

- _Parce que… je veux que ça soit toi pour l'instant… _

- _Pour l'instant ? Et ensuite quand tu en auras plus envie tu iras vers qui ? Lisanna ? _

- _Hein ? C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Pourquoi moi ? _

- _Je… je peux pas le dire… et tu sembles pas indifférente à ce que je te fasse quelques petits trucs… _

- _Quels genres de petits trucs ? _

- _Du genre ce que Sting te fais… et peut être même bien plus… dit-il en s'avançant contre elle._

_La mage Seirei ne pouvait pas reculer il y avait le mur, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy tremblait devant Natsu, elle tremblait de peur, elle l'avait vu se battre contre Luxus il y a quelques années même si il était un frère d'armes et un compagnon, elle n'avait jamais vu le Dragon Slayer aussi énervé. _

- _Luce… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Ne me dis pas que t'as peur ? _

_Elle baissa son regard parterre, le mage lui caressa la joue la forçant à le regarder à nouveau. _

- _Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal… je ne veux pas te forcer si il faut j'attendrai mais… je ne supporterai pas que l'autre te touche si moi je ne peux pas… _

_La blonde arrêta de trembler et croisa son regard onyx. _

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi ? _

- _Tu es ma précieuse nakama… comme je l'ai dit à cet imbécile…_

- _Je ne suis pas ta seule précieuse nakama… et les autres filles de la guilde ? _

- _Je n'ai qu'une partenaire, qu'une précieuse nakama et c'est toi… _

_Une tonne de questions tournaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, que voulait-il dire par-là ? Était-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour ? _

_Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes dans les yeux, le Dragon Slayer lui caressa la joue, il la trouvait vraiment craquante, il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour entendre battre son cœur._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _T'as le cœur qui bat vite, Luce… _

_Elle le repoussa légèrement. _

- _Arrête de me mettre dans des états pareils… dit-elle. _

- _Alors je te mets dans le même état que cet imbécile ? _

- _Je… Et pis merde ! On dirait que c'est un jeu pour toi ! _

- _Si c'était un jeu, je ne serai pas aussi jaloux ! _

_La blonde en resta bouche bée._

- _Quoi ? Alors ça veut… dire que… _

- _Hé ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, hein ? dit-il subitement en rougissant. _

- _Bon cette conversation ne mènera à rien… il vaudrait mieux aller dormir…_

_Lucy se leva la première et passa devant son nakama, bien sûr elle avait oublié que Natsu avait fermé la porte._

- _Merde, Natsu la clé…_

_Soudain, il lui prit la taille et l'attira contre lui, le mage huma son parfum de fleurs._

- _Natsu_… _qu'est-ce que… _

_La blonde sentit son souffle contre son cou, le mage ne dit rien._

- _Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît… lui murmura-t-il._

_Même si elle le voulait, elle n'aurait pas pu, son corps restait bloqué mais elle sentit les lèvres de son nakama contre son cou, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire un suçon ? _

_La pauvre mage stellaire n'eut pas le temps de réagir et son partenaire lui fit un suçon qui lui laissa une belle marque, elle se retourna._

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

- _Tiens étonnant… tu me gifle pas comme l'autre… _

- _Ce n'est pas le problème, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

- _Parce que j'en avais envie… _

- _C'est malin et maintenant, j'ai une énorme marque au cou._

- _Ça t'a_ _pas déplu, Luce… _

- _Oh, c'est bon ! Bon est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir s'il te plaît ? _

_Le mage de feu lui ouvrit la porte, la mage courut jusque dans son lit, elle avait trop honte devant son nakama mais devant Sting par contre elle avait moins honte et se demandait pourquoi ? Son nakama la suivit dans le lit et lui enlaça la taille._

- _Tu veux_ _pas me lâcher un peu Natsu ? _

- _Non, j'ai pas envie… _

_Ce fut leur dernier échange jusqu'au lendemain matin. _

Ok, c'était peut être un peu trop guimauve, veuillez excuser l'auteur pour son manque d'idées ( non, non, qu'on ne me lance pas des pierres, svp !). Idées peut être répétitives mais c'était pour bien démontrer les liens qu'avaient les mages entre eux. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

Voici la suite, pour ceux qui suivent ma fic « Partagée entre deux mondes » je la fais toujours mais elle me prend plus de temps.

**D'étranges retrouvailles**

_Erza_ _s'éveilla la première, elle trouva Gray à ses côtés qui s'était endormi à côté d'elle. Titania le regarda quelques secondes mais le mage de glace se réveilla._

- _Erza ?! _

- _Je… je… _

_Elle se leva du lit et vit les habits de son nakama traîner parterre._

- _Tiens, pour une fois t'as pas perdu tes fringues ! _

- _Hein ? _

_Il se remémora sa remontée depuis le bar, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le barmaid._

- _Merde, quel con ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore hier soir ? _

- _Je… rien laisse tomber… _

- _Tes habits sentent l'alcool… ne me dis pas que tu es allé tout seul au bar ? Ou alors avec… _

- _Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois et j'étais seul ! _

- _Peut être_ _mais… pour boire… c'est pas dans tes habitudes, Gray !_

- _Lâche-moi ! _

_Lassée, la mage aux armures alla se laver en vitesse, le mage de glace s'alllongea sur le lit, il regrettait d'avoir parler comme cela à sa nakama mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé amoureux de Titania. _

_Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, habillée de sa nouvelle armure qu'elle avait spécialement faite pour le tournoi des jeux de magie. _

- _Je descends déjà._

- _Ok…_

_Lucy se leva la première, Natsu était encore endormi contre elle, la blonde s'enleva de son étreinte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. _

_La jeune fille se prépara en vitesse et descendit rejoindre le reste de la guilde. La première personne qu'elle croisa fut Erza._

- _Salut Erza, bien dormi ? _

- _Ouais… si on veut… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Viens, je vais t'expliquer tout ça. _

_La blonde lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé la nuit précédente entre Sting et Natsu, la rouquine pouffa de rire. _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai, Sting je veux bien te croire mais Natsu qui t'a fait un suçon ?!_

- _Regarde !_

_La mage stellaire releva un peu ses cheveux et lui montra la marque sur son cou, Erza lança un cri de surprise et cette fois, ce ne fut pas Mirajane mais Lisanna qui passait par-là et elle était comme sa sœur. _

- _Alors Lucy qui t'a fait cette marque ? Sting ou Natsu ? demanda la petite sœur d'Elfman._

_La blonde manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son jus de fruit. _

- _Quoi ? Tu te trompes ! _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que l'on voit sur ton cou ! dit la blanche. _

- _Oublie... c'est compliqué comme histoire… _

- _Raconte-moi ! _

- _Si je te raconte, je parie que tu iras tout dire à ta sœur ! Ou alors… je te le dis seulement si tu as un truc croustillant à me raconter. _

- _Je pense que nous sommes toutes dans le même panier… et je soupçonne ma sœur d'être derrière tout ça, j'ai essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais je n'ai pas réussi, elle est bien trop maline pour ça. _

- _Donc toi aussi ? demanda Erza. _

- _Je suppose, je me retrouve avec Cana et Laxus dans la chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a derrière la tête… _

- _Elle veut caser Laxus soit avec toi, soit avec Cana mais par déduction et connaissant Cana… elle ne veut pas se caser tout de suite ! Tu as déjà ta réponse. _

- _Mira-nee… soupira Lisanna._

_La principale concernée arriva à ce moment-là. _

- _Grande sœur, il faut qu'on parle ! s'énerva sa petite sœur._

_Sachant de quoi allait parler sa petite sœur, elle trouva une excuse et s'éclipsa. Au même moment, Gray, Natsu et Laxus arrivèrent dans la salle, les trois jeunes filles rougirent, Erza observa Lisanna et lui chuchota. _

- _Pourquoi tu rougis ? _

- _Parce que… hier soir, Cana était bourrée… et prenait de la place dans tout notre lit et Laxus m'a proposé de venir dormir vers lui._

- _Hein ?! dirent les deux autres filles. _

- _Chut… Mira-nee pourrait nous entendre… Hé, au fait Erza tu dors avec qui ? _

- _Euh… Erza dort dans la même chambre que Gray et moi, ben… comme tu le sais… dit la blonde._

- _Faut avouer que Sting est sexy… murmura Lisanna. _

- _Et Natsu un vrai gamin… ajouta Titania. _

- _J'aime_ _pas comme cet imbécile de Sting fait son joli cœur… dit la blonde. _

- _Tu serais_ _pas jalouse des fois ? demanda la blanche. _

- _Moi ?! Pas du tout… et puis, c'est énervant, il sait qu'il est sexy et tombeur… _

- _Et Natsu ? demanda la petite sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… ce n'est qu'un ami… enfin mon meilleur ami…_

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu disais… coupa la Reine des fées. _

- _Erza_ _! s'exclama la mage stellaire._

- _C'est vrai que Natsu peut être gamin mais il reste un très beau jeune homme ! ajouta Lisanna. _

_Se souvenant de leur promesse, Lucy serra les poings, c'est vrai que Mirajane lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'œuf, la naissance de Happy et la demande en mariage de Lisanna bien qu'elle plaisantait. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Non… rien… mais c'est vrai que Natsu t'es promis… répondit mélancoliquement la blonde._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu lui as bien dit que tu voulais te marier avec lui non ? _

- _On était petit… et puis, à côté de Laxus… Natsu n'est rien._

- _Quoi ? dirent les deux autres filles. _

- _Chut… les filles…_

_Soudain le Dragon Slayer de feu interrompit leur conversation. _

- _Hé Luce ! Tu m'as pas attendu ce matin ! _

- _Euh… _

- _Elle devait nous retrouver ! coupèrent les deux autres filles. _

- _C'est tout à fait ça ! confirma la mage stellaire. _

- _Ah ok ! Je vous la pique deux secondes ! répondit le mage aux cheveux roses. _

_Lisanna_ _et Erza pouffèrent de rire en les voyant partir et continuèrent de déjeuner._

_Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena hors de l'hôtel, dans le même parc où se promenaient Gray et Erza le soir d'avant. _

- _Tu peux_ _pas me lâcher une minute ? s'énerva la blonde._

- _Non, j'ai pas eu ce que je voulais comme chaque matin ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ça !_

_Le Dragon Slayer l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, la blonde perdit à nouveau tous ses moyens durant quelques secondes._

- _Ça devient une habitude de merde, Natsu ! s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant._

- _Et pourquoi ? Tu préfères que ça soit l'autre qui te prenne dans les bras ? _

- _J'en_ _ai rien à faire ! Et puis à cause de toi, j'ai une marque au cou ! _

- _Et alors ? Tu t'es bien laissé faire ! _

_C'en fut trop, elle gifla son meilleur ami et partit en courant en direction de l'hôtel, elle fonça contre quelqu'un et tomba parterre._

- _Excusez-moi ! _

_Mais elle fut surprise quand elle vit qu'elle avait bousculé son autre voisin de chambre. _

- _Hé beauté, on bouscule les gens maintenant ? _

- _Sting ?!_

_Ils se relevèrent, le mage de Sabertooth vit le regard haineux de la blonde. _

- _Ben dis donc, t'es pas du matin toi ! _

- _Fous-moi la paix ! _

_Natsu_ _arriva au même moment._

- _Luce ! _

_Elle se retourna._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement. _

- _Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? _

- _Réfléchis un peu ! _

_Sous l'œil amusé de Sting, Natsu cherchait à comprendre pourquoi sa nakama était aussi énervée. _

_Lassée, elle alla rejoindre les autres. Erza et Lisanna l'incendièrent de questions. _

- _Je commence à en avoir marre… se plaignit la mage aux étoiles. _

- _C'est_ _pas simple… bon et puis toi alors avec Gray ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Quoi avec Gray ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas oublié tu sais ! Aller raconte ! _

- _Je sais_ _pas… c'est bizarre… _

_Titania_ _raconta tout à la petite sœur de Mirajane._

- _Quoi ? Il a dit que tu étais sa précieuse nakama ?_

- _Ouais… faut le prendre comment ? _

- _J en_ _sais rien… faut dire qsu'on est dans la même équipe… c'est normal non ? _

- _Ma pauvre Erza… il y a bien des choses que tu dois apprendre… ajouta la blanche. _

_Lucy déglutit sous ses paroles, les deux autres filles se retournèrent. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as Lucy ? _

- _Natsu_ _a dit la même chose à Sting… _

_Les filles ne savaient pas comment le prendre mais leurs pensées furent interrompu par l'annonce de la suite du tournoi. _

_Gray alla se mettre au côté de sa bien-aimée, elle ne le regardait même pas. Le mage de glace se demandant si elle était toujours énervée essaya de lui parler mais le présentateur du match annonça les prochains candidats pour l'épreuve. _

- _La première épreuve consiste à tuer le plus de monstre possible avant le temps imparti !_

_Il énuméra le nom des futurs concurrents, Erza en faisait parti._

- _Erza_ _Scarlet, vous êtes la première à passer l'épreuve, il y a cent monstres en tout dans le Pandémonium. _

_Avant qu'elle ne descende, Gray lui attrapa le poignet, elle se retourna. _

- _Gray ?!_

- _Bonne chance... lui murmura-t-il._

_Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et le remercia, un poids s'enleva entre eux deux. _

_La porte du Pandémonium s'ouvrit, Titania s'équipa de l'armure des cieux._

- _Vous avez bien compris la règle ? demanda le présentateur. _

- _Oui, il y a cent monstres, je me charge de tous les battre. _

_Les autres mages ainsi que le présentateur restèrent bouche bée. La rouquine entra dans le Pandémonium. _

_Dès qu'elle y mit un pied, une ruée de monstre s'attaquèrent à elle, les mages ainsi que les spectateurs pouvaient voir le spectacle via des lacrimas installés pour. _

_La mage semblait mener une danse, le mage de glace était ébahi, voyant ses gestes, ses cheveux onduler, tout le combat lui semblait gracieux. _

_Le dernier monstre tomba, Erza était couverte de bleus et de blessures mais l'air de la victoire se lisait sur son visage. La jeune femme marchait avec peine, le présentateur la félicita, Gray et les autres mages accoururent vers elle. _

- _T'as été géniale ! cria Lucy. _

- _Waouh, je t'ai jamais vu te battre comme ça ! ajouta Lisanna._

- _Merci ! dit la mage._

_Son regard se porta sur le mage de glace._

- _T'as assurée Erza ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui la fit rougir. _

_La mage aux armures remercia tout le monde et se dirigea à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner._

_Le présentateur annonça la prochaine épreuve, cette fois, elle fut pour les Dragons Slayers ainsi que quelques autres mages, le principe était de parcourir plusieurs chariots en mouvement et d'atteindre l'arrivée dans la ville de Crocus. _

_Les concernés durent se préparer psychologiquement car comme chacun le sait, les Dragons Slayers ne supportent pas les transports publiques excepté Wendy qui utilisait le Troia. _

- _Les candidats pour cette épreuve sont Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Hibiki Laytis, Sherry Blendi, Risley Law. _

_La plus jeune des Dragons Slayers voulait tant participer à cette épreuve mais Lucy lui tapota le crâne. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je suis sûr que ce sera bientôt ton tour._

_Les candidats se mirent en place, le départ fut donné par un coup de feu, les trois Dragons Slayers eurent de la peine à partir, le chariot auquel ils étaient commençaient déjà à bouger. _

_Sauter de chariot en chariot étaient difficile pour Natsu, Gajeel et Sting. _

- _Putain, je vais crever ! cria Gajeel. _

- _Faut que je termine au plus vite cette merde ! ajouta Sting. _

- _Et moi encore plus vite… que toi ! dit Natsu._

_Le mage de Sabertooth essaya tant bien que mal de regarder son concurrent et lui demanda : _

- _Comment… ça ? _

- _Tu crois que je vais répondre ?!_

- _Natsu, c'est pas le moment de… t'énerver ! s'énerva Gajeel. _

- _Ah, je vois c'est blondie ! dit Sting. _

_Lassé, le Dragon Slayer de feu sauta tant bien de chariot en chariot suivit de Sting. Leur seul but fut de rejoindre la belle mage stellaire au plus vite, les deux Dragons Slayer laissèrent le pauvre Gajeel agoniser tout seul et Levy ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi via le lacrima._

_Sherry, Hibiki et Risley menaient la course, Sting et Natsu tentaient de suivre derrière eux. _

- _Putain ! hurla le mage aux cheveux roses. _

_Dans un ultime effort, il s'accrocha au chariot où était Sherry et les autres. _

- _Tiens, Natsu, je croyais que les Dragons Slayers ne pouvaient pas supporter les transports publics… dit Hibiki. _

- _Je… m'en… fous… répondit Natsu. _

- _Dis, tu sais si après Lucy est libre ? J'aurais bien voulu l'inviter !_

- _La ferme ! dirent Sting et Natsu qui dépassèrent Hibiki. _

_Les deux mages foncèrent contre le pauvre séducteur de Blue Pegasus et le firent gicler du chariot ce qui le mit hors de course mais ils retombèrent sur le chariot à cause de leur mal de transports. _

_Ce fut la fin de la course, le présentateur dit les points de chacun, grâce à l'intervention de Sting et Natsu, Gajeel put avoir au moins un point pour son équipe (il est dans l'autre équipe de Fairy Tail dans les scans) mais le pauvre Hibiki n'eut pas de point. _

_Le mage aux cheveux roses et le mage de Sabertooth furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. _

_Lucy s'en voulait un peu d'avoir gifler son nakama et s'y rendit aussi, elle y retrouva Erza qui se faisait soigner. _

- _Tu te sens comment ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Bien mieux ! _

_L'infirmière avait terminé de soigner Titania et s'occupa des Dragons Slayers qui venaient d'arriver. _

- _Alors comment s'est passé leur épreuve ? _

- _Ils m'ont impressionné, ils ont pu avoir des points… mais je ne sais pas ce qui les a motivés…_

- _Et pourquoi ce matin, tu semblais si énervé en revenant ? _

- _Hein ? Mais pour rien !_

- _Arrête, Lucy, on s'est promis qu'on se dirait tout non concernant… _

- _Chut… d'accord je vais tout te dire… _

_Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. _

- _Natsu_ _m'a emmené au parc… et m'a de nouveau prit dans ses bras, je l'ai giflé et j'ai couru dans l'hôtel… j'ai bousculé Sting… _

- _Ben voilà la raison ! s'écria la rouquine. _

- _Mesdemoiselles, restez calme ou veuillez sortir ! dit l'infirmière. _

- _Pardon ! dirent les deux filles. _

- _Quelle raison ? continua Lucy. _

- _Je pense que Natsu a dû te suivre… _

- _Oui et ? _

- _Il n'a pas pu savoir pourquoi il a reçu une gifle… il est très curieux. _

- _Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs… _

- _Ça restera toujours un idiot… mais c'est une compétition entre eux. _

- _Quoi une compétition ? _

- _En plus du tournoi de magie… que l'un et l'autre veut gagner… je pense que les deux te veulent._

- _Quoi ? gueula la blonde._

- _Mesdemoiselles, vous seriez prié de sortir ! cria l'infirmière._

_N'ayant pas le choix, elles sortirent et rejoignirent les autres pour regarder durant le reste de la matinée le tournoi. _

_Tous les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, Natsu s'était remis de son mal des transports et arriva en trombe dans la salle. _

- _Je crève de faim ! _

_Entendant sa voix, la blonde soupira et tenta de se cacher derrière les autres mages mais sentant son odeur, il les poussa. _

- _Hé imbécile, tu pourrais faire attention non ? s'énerva Gray. _

- _Tu me cherches, espèce de glaçon sur pattes ? s'énerva le rose. _

- _Calmez-vous tous les deux ! s'énerva Erza qui intervint. _

_Gray ignora son meilleur ami/ennemi et se dirigea vers Erza. _

- _Tu viens Erza ? demanda le mage de glace sous les yeux étonnés des autres mages. _

- _Hein ? s'étonna la concernée. _

_Il lui fit signe de venir, elle refusa et se dirigea hors de la salle à manger, histoire de se calmer et ne pas tout casser, elle se dirigea au bar, là au moins personne ne viendrait l'embêter à l'heure du repas. Tant pis, elle prendra un sandwich ou elle demandera un fraisier dans une boulangerie._

_Le mage de glace la suivit et la trouva, assise au bar, elle n'avait encore rien commandé. _

- _Erza_ _! _

_Elle l'ignora._

- _Erza_ _!_

_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle mais la mage l'ignora. Il lui prit le bras et la força à le regarder._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ? _

- _Je ne peux pas vous corriger comme je veux, alors je passe mes nerfs ici. _

- _Ici ? Dans un bar ? _

- _Laisse tomber… je suis venu ici par hasard… c'est à peu près le seul endroit calme dans l'hôtel. _

- _Tu parles, il y avait notre chambre… dit-il sensuellement dans son oreille._

_Erza_ _rougit violement. _

- _Et je parie que tu as fait exprès d'avancer lentement pour que je vienne te retrouver… continua-t-il avec sa voix sensuelle._

- _C'est pas vrai ! dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

- _Alors comment ça se fait que je t'ai retrouvé ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien, moi ! _

- _Alors tu l'as fait inconsciemment ? _

- _Mais ça va pas ? _

_Le mage de glace lui attrapa le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Erza perdit tous ses moyens. _

- _Gray… lâche-moi… _

- _Ce soir… rendez-vous à vingt heures… ici… murmura-t-il. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je te réserve une surprise… _

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu verras et fais-toi belle… _

_Et il s'éclipsa pour aller manger laissant seule la pauvre mage aux armures se poser des questions, elle revint abasourdie dans la salle à manger mais ne mangea pas grand-chose._

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu avait prit la main de Lucy et avait couru se cacher derrière un rideau avec elle, tout le monde avait faim et personne ne faisait attention à eux mais plutôt au magnifique buffet qui les attendaient. _

- _Luce… _

- …

- _Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? _

_Elle tira le rideau et lui répondit : _

- _Parce que tu te crois tout permis avec moi ! _

_Le mage de feu l'attira contre lui et refermant le rideau, son bras tenant fermement son ventre pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe._

- _Natsu_… _si tu me lâche pas, je crie… _

- _Je veux juste savoir en quoi je me crois tout permis ? _

_Elle se retourna et le regarda surprise._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Luce… ça te gêne à ce point ?_

- _Je… laisse tomber…_

- _J'ai beau être un idiot, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui… a changé…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Tu trouves_ _pas que notre relation est… bizarre ?_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Ben avant… toi et moi… on était pas aussi… _

- _Proche ?_

- _Ouais… on peut dire ça… _

_La blonde lui fit un sourire._

- _Je crois que depuis notre combat depuis l'île Tenrô, on pensait que tout était perdu… c'est peut être ça._

- _J'en_ _sais rien…_

_Natsu_ _caressait la joue de sa nakama, le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour eux deux, se fixant l'un et l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. _

_Le successeur d'Igneel approcha son visage de celui de sa meilleure amie, leurs lèvres étaient proches. _

_Soudain, le rideau fut tiré et les deux mages furent dévoilés à la vue de tous. En effet, la petite Asuka s'amusait à tirer les rideaux dans la salle. Les mages de Fairy Tail se retournèrent, voyant dans la position embarrassante qu'étaient la mage stellaire et le mage de feu, Mirajane jubila._

- _Lucy, Natsu, vous savez, il y a d'autres endroits pour ça ! _

- _Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'énerva la blonde envoyant un magnifique coup de poing à son nakama et recula. _

- _Aaaaaaiiiieee_ _!_

_Le pauvre Natsu fut éjecter à quelques mètres et atterrit à côté de Laxus, le Dragon Slayer de foudre le regarda avec un sourire. _

- _C'est ce qu'on appelle prendre une veste ! _

- _Tu me cherches ? s'énerva Natsu. _

- _Je dis simplement la vérité, c'est pas comme moi et Lis…_

- _Laxus_ _! s'énerva la blanche. _

_Le successeur d'Igneel les regarda se posant des questions. _

- _Laisse tomber, Natsu ! dit la petite sœur de Mirajane en tirant le bras de Laxus ._

_Erza_ _pouffa de rire en voyant la scène, Gray semblait perplexe. _

_Ensuite, tout le monde termina son repas ainsi que les retardataires._

_On rappela ensuite la suite du tournoi, le présentateur expliqua la suite du programme. _

- _Mesdames et Messieurs, un combat dans l'eau, le dernier qui reste dans la sphère d'eau est le gagnant. Voici les concurrents, Sherry de Lamia Scale, Risley de Mermaid Heel, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Juvia de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, Minerva de Sabertooth et Lucy Heartphilia de l'équipe A de Fairy tail._

_Les filles allèrent se préparer en maillot de bain, Natsu se rua sur sa nakama avant qu'elle ne parte. _

- _Bonne chance, Luce ! _

- _Lâche-moi, sale tête à flamme ! _

_La blonde le repoussa et alla se préparer, durant le trajet jusqu'au vestiaire, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé derrière le rideau et si Asuka n'avait pas tiré le rideau ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Ils étaient très proches. _

- _M'enfin à quoi je pense ? Lucy ! Concentre-toi sur le match._

_Elle rejoignit les autres mages._

_La sphère d'eau était prête, le présentateur ne put s'empêcher de commenter. _

- _Merci aux organisateurs du tournoi, nous avons un très joli spectacle. _

_Il est vrai que tous les hommes des guildes ainsi que ceux du public pouvaient voir de belles créatures s'affronter en maillot de bain. _

- _Fais de ton mieux, Luce ! cria Natsu._

_La blonde voyait qu'il l'encourageait, elle trouvait cela mignon mais elle devait se concentrer sur le match._

- _C'est un bon match pour Lucy, elle peut utiliser Aquarius ! dit le mage de feu. _

- _Tiens, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé ! ajouta le mage de glace._

- _Tu me cherches encore ? _

- _Viens ! _

- _Silence, vous deux ! s'énerva cette fois Erza avec son aura noire. _

_Les deux mages se calmèrent et le match commença. _

- _Quel la bataille navale commence ! dit le présentateur. _

_Lucy fit directement appel à Aquarius. _

- _Ouvre-toi, porte du Verseau, Aquarius ! _

_L'esprit stellaire apparut, Juvia attaqua la première le Verseau. _

- _Cyclone d'eau !_

_Un énorme tourbillon attaqua Aquarius, elle recula impressionné._

- _Hé la petite, je vais pas pouvoir assurer ! dit l'esprit. _

- _Quoi ? Mais tu es mon seul atout ! répondit Lucy. _

_Pendant ce temps, les autres s'attaquaient les unes les autres. Il ne restait plus que Juvia, Minerva, Sherry ainsi que Lucy. La mage d'eau s'attaqua à la mage stellaire, elle invoqua Virgo et Ariès, le corps de la blonde atterrit sur l'un des coussins en coton moelleux du bélier et Virgo l'avait rattrapé._

_L'ancienne Phantom Lord regardait en haut, Sherry fixait Minerva, Juvia en profita pour attaquer la mage de Lamia Scale. _

- _Gray-sama, cette attaque est pour vous ! Ailes de l'amour ! Amour de Gray-sama !_

_Une impressionnante tornade se forma et fit gicler Sherry, les deux esprits retinrent Lucy pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de la sphère d'eau. Juvia se tourna vers le mage de glace._

- _Gray-sama… vous avez vu cette attaque ? _

_Mais voyant la moue que faisait Gray, elle fut dégoutée, Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. _

_La mage d'eau se laissa tomber dans la sphère folle de désespoir et sortit de la bulle._

- _Oh, il semblerait que Juvia ait eu un choc ! dit le présentateur._

_Il ne restait plus que Lucy et Minerva, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent._

- _Il ne nous reste plus que Lucy et Minerva, laquelle des deux va gagner ?_

_La mage de Sabertooth attaqua en premier, des boules de feu se ruèrent sur la mage stellaire._

- _Que…_

_Elle fut blessée par la première attaque. Natsu hurla le nom de sa nakama._

- _Je ne dois pas perdre… mais je me sens si lourde d'un coup…murmura la blonde._

_La blonde recherchait ses clés mais remarqua avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu ses clés. _

- _C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Minerva. _

_La mage stellaire se reprit une autre attaque de son ennemi, elle réussit de justesse à ne pas sortir de la bulle. La mage de Sabertooth commençait à se lasser et redoubla ses attaques. _

_Erza, Gray et les autres mages de Fairy Tail étaient révoltés mais ils savaient qu'il fallait attendre la fin du match. _

_Sting riait aux éclats, il aimait voir les autres se faire torturer surtout sa belle blonde, songeant à quelques idées de torture mais sans la frapper mais juste pour lui donner envie de lui._

_Natsu_ _devenait fou et savait qu'il devait se retenir pour sauver sa belle mais il avait confiance en elle. _

_Sans ses clés, Lucy était une proie facile, Minerva avait cessé un instant ses attaques et s'était concentré, fixant sa victime. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle préparait, soudain une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la sphère d'eau et attaqua la blonde, tout le public dû se cacher les yeux._

- _Aaaaahh_ _! cria Lucy._

_Lorsque le public rouvrit les yeux, ils virent Minerva étrangler Lucy qui était hors de la sphère._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous sommes la guilde numéro un de tout Fiore !_

_Elle envoya encore des attaques de feu sur le corps de Lucy._

- _Arrête ! cria Natsu._

- _Il va la tuer ! cria Erza. _

_Sous les cris incessants de la blonde, les mages de Fairy Tail hurlèrent, Natsu descendit dans l'arène._

- _Qu'on stoppe le match, la gagnante est Minerva de Sabertooth ! cria l'arbitre._

- _Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable à Fairy Tail… ajouta Minerva._

_Lucy arrivait à peine à respirer, son ennemi laissa tomber son corps, Natsu se précipita pour la rattraper. _

_Sting aimait voir ses victimes souffrir et se délectait du spectacle._

_Le mage de feu la tenait dans ses bras, fixant sa précieuse nakama._

- _Ça va Luce ? _

_Elle ne répondit pas, le fixa et ferma les yeux, sentant que sa respiration faiblissait, il paniqua. _

- _Luce ! Reste avec moi ! _

_Erza_ _et Gray arrivèrent au même moment._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda la mage._

- _Elle a arrêté de respirer !_

- _Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche ! _

_Le mage de feu rougit violemment. _

- _C'est_ _pas le moment pour ça, tête à flamme ! s'énerva Gray._

_Le rose reprit ses esprits, il fixait les lèvres roses de sa nakama, il ne pensait pas qu'il toucherait ses lèvres de cette manière. _

_Il s'approcha, lui boucha le nez et lui insuffla l'air dans la bouche, il se releva et pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine, il fit cela plusieurs fois. _

- _Luce, je t'en supplie ! _

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler de long de ses joues._

- _Luce ! _

_Voyant ce spectacle, Sting le jalousait presque de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres. _

_Gray et Erza appelèrent la jeune fille avec le Dragon Slayer pendant qu'il faisait le massage cardiaque, ils répétèrent tous son nom. _

_Lucy semblait faire un rêve, ses amis l'appelaient, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un touchait ses lèvres ou qui essayait de l'embrasser, elle y répondit instinctivement. Natsu fut surpris quand il sentit les lèvres de sa nakama bouger et répondre à ce drôle de baiser. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux._

- _Natsu_… _tu m'as encore sauvé… _

- _Luce !_

_Wendy arriva pour la soigner avec l'aide de Shelia, une aura bleue se forma autour du corps de la mage. La blonde se sentait mieux mais toujours aussi faible, Natsu la porta, elle s'accrocha à son meilleur ami._

- _Désolé… j'ai encore échoué… _

- _Tu parles ! Tu as réussi à avoir la deuxième place, Luce. _

_Happy avait accompagné Natsu et Lucy pour rendre ses clés. Erza voulait les accompagner mais Gray lui conseilla de rester avec les autres._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Natsu_ _s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_A l'infirmerie, la mage stellaire essuyait son corps mouillé, l'infirmière n'était pas là, Wendy et Shelia l'avaient soigné mais il lui fallait du repos, Natsu admirait ses formes mais il fut pris en flagrant délit par la blonde. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à mater ?_

- _Euh… rien… _

_Lucy serrait les poings et baissa son regard, le mage de feu se demandait ce qu'elle avait. _

- _Luce ?_

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la mage._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lucy ? demanda le petit chat bleu. _

- _J'ai encore perdu… murmura-t-elle. _

- _Tu as obtenu la deuxième place ! ajouta le mage de feu. _

- _C'est_ _pas le problème ! Je m'étais promis de gagner… tout le monde a souffert… je suis encore faible… _

_Le Dragon Slayer l'a prise par les épaules. _

- _Tu n'es pas faible Luce… ne t'ai-je pas dit, garde tes larmes lorsque nous gagnerons ?_

- _Mais… _

_Il l'attira contre lui, elle se blottit au creux de son cou et s'accrocha aux pans de son écharpe. Soudain, elle eut un vague souvenir à son réveil qu'elle avait senti quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'elle pensait ?_

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait avant que j'ouvre les yeux ? _

_Le successeur d'Igneel rougit violemment. _

- _Euh… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben en fait… tu respirais plus… je… j'ai… Gray et Erza m'ont dit de te faire du bouche à bouche… _

- _Je… je… _

- _Ils s'aiiimmmeeeeeeeeeent ! dit un petit chat bleu. _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! dirent les deux concernés. _

- _C'est ça surtout comme vous êtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Bon, moi je retourne vers les autres ! dit Happy. _

_Le petit chat sortit de l'infirmerie, Lucy recula et sortit des bras de Salamander._

- _Luce… _

- _Tu te fous de moi, Natsu !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu oses me dire que tu me faisais du bouche à bouche ? _

- _Tu respirais plus et Gray et Erza m'ont dit de t'en faire ! _

- _Tu parles, tu m'as embrassé ! _

_Durant plusieurs secondes, aucuns des deux ne dirent rien, ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. _

- _T'aurais voulu que ça soit l'autre ? demanda le rose. _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _Il fait son joli cœur avec toi comme il le fait à toutes les filles ! _

- _T'es jaloux ?_

- _Pas du tout ! _

- _Si Sting m'embrasserait, il le ferait pas de cette manière !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Euh… _

- _T'insinue que je suis pas capable de t'embrasser de sang froid ? _

- _Exactement ! _

_Salamander_ _lui saisit la taille et l'approcha contre lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La blonde fut surprise._

- _Natsu_ _!_

- _Ne me défie pas, Luce… _

- _T'es_ _pas cap de le faire ! _

- _On parie ? _

- _Pari tenu ! _

_Il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres, la mage stellaire ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami contre les sienne, il les pressa tout simplement, elle y répondit automatiquement. Le mage de feu devint de plus en plus entreprenant et dès qu'elle y répondit il commença à lui mordiller les lèvres, la blonde lui demanda l'accès à sa langue, leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougeux._

_La jeune fille pressa son corps contre celui du successeur d'Igneel et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Natsu l'emmena contre lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains caressèrent ses fesses, la température montait entre les deux mages, la blonde intensifia le baiser._

_Le Dragon Slayer sentit que le cœur de sa nakama battait de plus en plus vite, il cassa le baiser pour la coucher et se mit à califourchon sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle. _

_Il se baissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée, ses mains descendirent ensuite le long de son visage qu'il prit entre ses mains, la mage stellaire haletait, l'excitation l'envahissait. _

- _Luce… _

_Les mains du mage de feu descendirent derrière sa nuque pour détacher le maillot de bain de sa nakama mais au même moment, Gray et Erza entrèrent dans la pièce surprenant les deux autres mages. Natsu et Lucy se retournèrent surpris. _

- _Que… qu'est-ce que… demanda Erza. _

_Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Titania avant de se reprendre tandis que Gray prit la parole._

- _Vous savez y a des endroits pour ça ! _

- _Natsu_ _! Je vais te tuer ! s'énerva la rousse. _

_Salamander_ _et Lucy se relevèrent aussi rouge que des tomates._

- _Erza_…_je…je…_

_Une aura noire commença à se former autour de la mage aux armures, Gray qui était juste derrière lui prit la taille ce qui surpris Erza et se retourna. _

- _Gray… qu'est-ce que… _

- _On peut_ _pas se battre ici, tu le sais très bien ! _

_Les deux autres mages étaient bluffés, Lucy repoussa son nakama et alla chercher une chemise. _

- _Bon je vous laisse ! dit la blonde. _

_Il ne restait que les trois mages dans l'infirmerie. _

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à Lucy ? demanda Erza laissant à nouveau son aura noire prendre le dessus. _

- _Je… euh… bégaya Natsu. _

- _Erza, laisse-le ! Et toi l'allumette, t'as meilleur temps de te bouger ! ordonna le mage de glace. _

_Natsu_ _partit, Erza lui demanda. _

- _Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le corriger ? _

- _Tu veux qu'on se fasse éliminer ? _

- _J'aurais fait ça discrètement !_

- _Tu parles, quand on va faire des missions, tu casses tout autant les choses ou les maisons comme nous._

_Sentant que le successeur de Oul la tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle voulut se retirer de son étreinte mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant._

- _Gray, lâche-moi ! _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je vais_ _pas me retenir ! _

- _Le maître ne sera pas très content si on se fait éliminer ! _

- _Pppffff_…

_Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit sensuellement :_

- _Je compte sur toi, ce soir… _

_Et il partit laissant Titania aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _

_Lucy avait couru jusque dans sa chambre avec sa chemise, elle ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Natsu et elle. La jeune femme ne le croyait pas, Natsu l'avait embrassé ?! Alors qu'il ne pense d'habitude qu'à manger et à se bagarrer ! Elle referma la porte de la chambre et fonça jusqu'à la douche, elle se déshabilla et se mit dans la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien mais elle se demandait toujours pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé et le pire c'est qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser et cela semblait réciproque. De plus, elle sentait que quelque chose se passait dans leurs corps. Soudain, elle réalisa, et si il voulait juste faire l'amour avec elle et la jeter ? Une multitude de questions tournaient dans sa tête, elle arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. _

_Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Sting était dans la chambre._

- _Alors beauté ? On s'est remise de ses émotions ? _

- _Hein ? Sting ?_

_Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth la toisait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Je m'emmerdais… _

- _Très drôle… j'en ai assez de toi, ta guilde… _

- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas assez forte…_

_C'en fut trop ! La mage stellaire sauta sur le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth, ils roulèrent sur le côté, Sting se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Je suis avantagé, ma chère Lucy. _

_Le blond lui attrapa les poignets._

- _Lâche-moi, Sting ! cria la mage aux étoiles. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Je suis plus fort que toi physiquement. _

- _Laisse-moi ! _

_Sting approchait dangereusement son visage près du sien, elle put sentir son souffle contre le sien. Dieu qu'elle le trouvait sexy avec son regard, ses mèches retombant sur son visage. _

- _Tiens ? Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant ? demanda le blond. _

- _Idiot… _

_Le mage de Sabertooth s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres, la blonde ferma les yeux._

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_Sting stoppa son mouvement, il avait parfaitement entendu le nom de son rival. Lucy ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Je vois que tu penses à l'autre imbécile._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu ne viens pas de dire son prénom ? _

- _Je… _

- _Je comprends mais je te ferai vite changer d'avis, Princesse._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Natsu se tenait devant eux, bouche bée. _

- _Sale bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu fous à Lucy ? _

- _Natsu_… _murmura la blonde. _

_Sting la libéra et se releva, il sortit sans rien dire mais lança un regard de défi à son rival, le rose se précipita vers sa nakama. _

- _Ça va Luce ?_

- _Ça va… _

_Voyant sa tenue avec sa serviette, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _

- _Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je… euh… je… _

_Comprenant sa tenue, elle rougit violement et fonça dans la salle de bain en prenant au passage des habits. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Natsu ? _

- _Euh… je suis venu m'excuser pour avant…_

- _Pardon ? _

- _On s'est engueulé et puis… je… je… t'ai embrassé…_

- _Je… c'est de ma faute aussi…_

_Durant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux mages ne dirent rien mais ce fut Natsu qui brisa le silence. _

- _Est-ce que tu regrettes ? _

- _J'en sais rien… j'ai pas envie de briser notre amitié à cause ça. _

- _Idiot… tu crois que je vais te faire la tête pour ça ? _

- _Alors… ça te dirait de réessayer ? _

_La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. _

- _Mais ? _

- _Ça t'a_ _pas plu ? _

- _C'est pas ça… mais… cherche quelqu'un d'autre !_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Pourquoi tu n'irais pas demander à Lisanna ? Elle semblait t'aimer non ? _

_Se rappelant soudain de ce que lui avait dit la sœur de Mirajane, elle regretta amèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire. _

- _Lisanna_ _? En quoi, je l'embrasserais ? _

- _Ben… euh… vous étiez pas sensé vous marier ? _

- _Mais, on plaisantait ! _

- _Sais-tu au moins pourquoi les gens s'embrasse comme toi tu l'as fait ? _

- _J'en ai envie c'est tout._

- _Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! s'énerva la blonde. _

_Elle passa devant lui pour sortir de la pièce mais le rose lui attrapa le poignet et lui vola un baiser._

- _Idiot ! _

- _Non, réaliste ! _

_Le soir arriva assez vite, tous les mages mangèrent ensemble, Titania n'avait presque rien mangé. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Gray était proche, elle était nerveuse, soudain Lucy arriva vers sa meilleure amie. _

- _Hé Erza, ça va ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _T'as pas l'air d'aller bien… t'as l'air soucieuse…_

- _En effet…_

- _Allez, raconte-moi._

- _J'ai rendez-vous avec Gray dans trente minutes…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Chut… il m'a demandé de venir au bar et de me faire belle… _

- _C'est étonnant venant de la part de Gray… _

- _Et toi alors ? Natsu t'a embrassé._

- _Hein ? Mais… _

- _Me dis pas que si on serait pas venu, vous auriez… _

- _Non mais… je… _

- _Enfin, attention à toi, il faudra que tu fasses un choix, Lucy._

- _Je n'ai aucun choix à faire ! Et va te préparer ! ordonna la blonde avec un grand sourire. _

_La rouquine ne se fit pas prier et fonça dans la chambre, elle tomba sur Gray qui sortait de la douche. _

- _Gray ?!_

- _Ah, tiens Erza ! Tu es venu te préparer toi aussi ? _

- _Euh… oui… _

_Elle remarqua que le mage de glace avait préparé un costard sur le lit, la mage fonça à la salle de bain mais elle était nerveuse même la douche ne semblait pas la détendre, quand elle y sortit Gray n'était plus là, elle se dirigea à sa valise et opta pour des talons aiguilles noirs, une robe courte sans bretelles blanche orné de diamants et mit une orchidée dans ses cheveux qui étaient coiffés d'un chignon, elle se fit un maquillage léger devant le miroir._

- _Décidément, je me demande pourquoi je sors le grand jeu… _

_Elle ressortit de la chambre et tomba sur Lisanna. _

- _Oh ! Mais notre Reine est en beauté ce soir ! _

- _Chut ! Lisanna ! _

- _Tu as rendez-vous avec Gray ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Sérieux ? _

- _Oui mais… j'en sais pas plus… _

- _Je file, je ne veux pas te faire rater ton rendez-vous mais demain je veux tous les détails ! _

- _Mais arrête de te faire des idées ! _

_La blanche partit rapidement et lui fit un sourire. _

_La reine des fées pressa le bouton d'ascenseur pour descendre au bar, quand elle arriva, elle fut surprise. _

_Le bar était éclairé de bougies, des bouquets de roses blanches étaient mis sur toutes les tables, le serveur essuyait un verre, quelqu'un jouait au piano une musique douce, le mage de glace arriva au même moment. _

- _Tiens, Erza ! T'es à l'heure, génial ! _

_Il détailla chaque partie de la mage aux armures, il la trouvait vraiment très belle. _

- _Gray mais que… c'est un rendez-vous ? _

- _On peut dire ça comme ça ! _

- _Mais… enfin… pourquoi moi ? _

- _Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé toi et moi ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Viens !_

_Ils s'assirent au bar et commandèrent un whisky ainsi qu'un Bloody Mary._

- _Alors ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? demanda la rousse. _

- _Tu sais depuis que nous sommes devenu l'équipe la plus forte de notre guilde et notre retour depuis l'île Tenrô, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux. _

- _Mais… pourtant, on était toujours ensemble… _

- _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. Ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas discuté comme ça non ? _

- _C'est vrai. _

_Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, Gray avait sorti le grand jeu pour séduire la belle sous le regard protecteur du serveur._

- _Ça te dirait de danser ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Pourquoi pas ? _

_Le pianiste joua un slow, Erza se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne un peu distante, ce n'était qu'une soirée entre ami, rien de plus ! Elle tint une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'autre la main de son nakama mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il la rapprocha de lui et colla son corps contre le sien. _

- _Gray ?!_

- _Allons-Erza_… _tu fais ta timide ? _

- _Je… _

- _Laisse-toi aller… murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. _

_Erza_ _rougit violemment, Gray lui caressait le dos de temps en temps. _

- _Tu es très belle, ce soir…_

- _Merci… _

_La danse prit fin, ils reprirent leurs tabourets respectifs et continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien mais l'alcool coulait à flots, ils burent plusieurs mélanges d'alcools, ne tenant plus, le mage de glace proposa à sa nakama d'aller se promener._

_Le ciel était clair, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel._

- _Oh ! Mon dieu ! Jamais je ne boirai d'alcool ! cria Erza. _

- _Ah, ah ! Tu supportes pas l'alcool ! _

- _Et toi alors ?_

- _Je plaisante, Erza. _

_Durant plusieurs secondes, elle ne dit rien, ne sachant quoi répondre et se contenta de fixer le sol en marchant, le mage de glace la fixait de temps à autre, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique sous le clair de lune. _

- _Grey ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Sérieusement, pourquoi avoir fait un rendez-vous comme ça ?_

- _J'en avais envie c'est tout…_

- _Ou alors tu t'entraînes avec moi dans le but de draguer Juvia ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? _

- _Tu sais, je crois que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour voir si tu étais à la hauteur pour Juvia. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

- _Je pense que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'entraîner… et me donner cette excuse… je… je pense que nous allons en arrêter là…_

_La mage aux armures courut, le successeur de Ul la stoppa par un mur de glace, elle recula surprise. _

- _Grey, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva Titania._

- _C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !_

- _Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est pas pour m'entraîner ou je ne sais quoi…_

- _Je ne suis pas un jouet et si je dois te battre, je me gênerai pas de le faire ici ! _

- _Mais personne ne t'a demandé de te battre, je te demande juste de me comprendre ! _

- _Te comprendre ? La seule chose que tu me fais comprendre c'est que je suis un jouet pour toi ! Chaque fois que Juvia est là… tu te sers de moi et c'est pour la rendre jalouse ! _

- _Erza, je t'assure…_

_Il s'avança vers elle mais Titania fit apparaître plusieurs épées autour d'elle._

- _Essaie seulement de t'approcher et je t'embroche ! _

_Le mage de glace l'ignora et continua d'avancer. _

- _Gray ! _

- _Je me fous que tu m'embroche, je veux te prouver que tu as tort !_

_Elle envoya plusieurs épées sur le mage de glace, il en évita quelques unes mais certaines déchirèrent son costard et lui firent même quelques blessures. _

_Il se déplaça à toute vitesse vers elle, la jeune femme fut impressionné, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se déplacer aussi, même contre Deliora sur l'île de Galuna. Il se retrouva face à elle._

- _Arrête ! cria Gray. _

- _Non ! J'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi ! _

- _Je ne suis pas Gérard ! _

_Entendant le nom de son ancien amour, elle stoppa ses attaques et resta bloquée._

_Le successeur de Ul prit son visage entre ses deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Gray… murmura Erza. _

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, le mage de glace fixa ses lèvres roses, Titania ne vit que du flou, les larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler, soudain, elle sentit les lèvres de son nakama et elle y répondit. Il intensifia le baiser et la serra plus contre elle. Ils durent interrompre leur baiser. _

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle._

- _C'est évident non ? _

- _Encore un moyen pour… _

_Le mage de glace l'interrompit pas un nouveau baiser, la rouquine perdit tous ses moyens. Quand le baiser fut terminé, elle termina sa phrase._

- _Encore un moyen pour t'amuser… _

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! s'énerva le mage de glace. _

- _Alors pourquoi ? _

- _Je t'aime c'est pas compliqué à comprendre ?!_

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Je ne te demande pas de réponse maintenant… mais ne me fais pas attendre… murmura-t-il._

- _Gray… _

_La mage baissa les yeux, trop honteuse, elle avait réagi comme une gamine. _

- _Pardonne-moi… je… je… ne savais pas… dit-elle._

_Gray lui fit son plus beau sourire._

- _Je suis vraiment une idiote… ajouta la mage aux armures. _

- _C'est pas grave… et puis… pour être honnête, quelque soit ta réponse, je ne veux pas que cela change notre relation._

- _Hein ? Mais… je… _

- _Il faut qu'on pense à gagner le tournoi. _

- _Tu as raison… _

- _Et suivant les épreuves… je ne veux pas que cela te mette la pression… _

- _Alors pourquoi me l'avoir annoncer comme ça ? _

- _J'ai paniqué et j'ai tout fait à la va vite… _

_Elle sourit à son tour. _

- _C'était une parfaite soirée. _

- _Que… _

_Erza_ _marcha en direction de l'hôtel, suivit de Gray. _

- _Mais ne te fais pas d'idée ! Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est un oui… _

- _Je te demande juste de ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps… _

- _Et Juvia ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu vas quand même lui dire non ? _

- _J'en sais rien… elle risque de devenir encore plus collante… et voudra savoir qui c'est… et je te parie qu'elle va croire que c'est Lucy, elle la considère comme une rivale en amour… _

- _Alors dis-lui directement que c'est moi !_

- _Mais… elle risque… _

_Cette fois, ce fut Titania qui lui sauta au cou pour lui voler un baiser. Le mage rougit. _

- _Erza_…

_Elle lui fit un sourire et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel sous le regard abasourdi du jeune homme. _

_Erza_ _ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait pousser des ailes peut être avait-elle trouvé l'amour ? Avec Gérard, leur amour semblait impossible, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait revu, c'était il y a sept ans lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à vaincre Oracion Seis mais ensuite il a été enfermé par le conseil de magie et elle ne savait pas si il était toujours vivant. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. _

_Soudain, elle bouscula un homme dans les couloirs et tomba parterre._

- _Aïe… aïe… _

_Elle se releva._

- _Pardonnez-moi !_

_La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave ! dit la personne. _

- _Mys_… _Mystogan ?! _

_Un homme ressemblant étrangement à Mystogan se tenait devant elle où du moins avait les mêmes habits, le même foulard et le même bonnet que lui. _

- _Ça faisait longtemps, Erza…_

_Cette voix, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ? _

- _Gérard… ce n'est pas toi ? _

_Le jeune homme descendit son foulard pour lui montrer son visage. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

- _Je… je te croyais en prison… ou pire même mort ! _

- _Chut… appelle-moi Mystogan… _

- _Mais… depuis… quand… quoi ?_

- _Viens, il faudrait qu'on parle… _


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

Voici un nouveau chapitre voir même ttttrrrèèèsssss long chapitre et en plus avec un lemon. Une chtite review, s'il vous please ?

Bonne lecture.

**Erza****hésite ! Le combat de Shelia vs Wendy !**

_Mystogan_ _ou plutôt Gérard l'emmena dans une chambre, plus précisément dans la sienne et la fit s'assoir sur le canapé, il enleva son foulard, son bonnet, sa cape ainsi que ses bâtons magique, il était habillé d'un jeans et d'un simple col roulé noir_

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu aurais ? _

- _Du vin, ça te va ? _

- _Oui… volontiers… _

_La mage était troublée, Gray venait juste de lui avouer ses sentiments et il fallait que le destin s'acharne contre elle d'où le fait que son ancien amour revienne dans sa vie._

_Le mage aux cheveux bleus lui servit le verre de vin et posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé._

- _Tiens._

- _Me… merci… dit-elle en tremblant de la voix._

- _Je sais que c'est choquant de me voir comme cela après des années… tu as dû penser que j'étais mort… j'ai appris par les gardes que vous aviez disparu durant sept ans mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir et j'ai toujours voulu te revoir._

- _Ah…_

- _Mais je suis connu sous Mystogan aujourd'hui… le maître est le seul au courant que je suis de retour._

- _Mais comment t'es-tu échappé de prison ?_

- _Ultear_ _et Meldy m'ont sauvé de prison… nous avons créée une guilde… mais elle n'est pas vraiment officielle…_

- _Comment l'as-tu appelé ?_

- _Crime Sorcerer…_

_Ils ne dirent rien durant plusieurs secondes, Mystogan brisa le silence en portant un toast._

- _À nos retrouvailles, ma chère Erza._

- _À nos retrouvailles…_

_Elle but une gorgée du breuvage couleur rubis, elle sentit que son ancien amour la fixait._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Non… rien…_

- _Alors pourquoi as-tu créé une guilde ?_

- _Pour me repentir de mes péchées… avec tout le mal que j'ai fait avec la Tour du Paradis… de plus, un de nos amis d'enfance est mort… je comprends que tu m'en veuilles… _

_Il se releva et fixa les lumières de la ville._

- _Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? demanda la rouquine._

- _Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Je… ne suis pas sûr qu'un jour je puisse me repentir !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

- _Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela… même en créant cette guilde ça ne réparera jamais le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi… il vaudrait peut être mieux que je meurs… _

_Titania_ _se releva et le gifla._

- _C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

- _Erza_… _murmura-t-il en se tenant la joue rougit par la gifle._

- _Non mais franchement !_

- _Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi !_

- _Être en vie est un signe de force ! Tu n'es plus le même Gérard que j'ai connu… celui que je connaissais se battait pour survivre._

- _Tu as peut être raison…_

_La mage aux armures lui agrippa le col et le poussa mais malheureusement elle se tordit la cheville dû à l'alcool qu'elle avait bu ce soir. Les deux jeunes gens se roulèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'au fond du salon, Gérard se retrouva sur Erza, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _Tu as raison, comme toujours… dit-il._

- _Je ne cherche pas à avoir raison, j'essaie juste de rester en vie et vivre selon mes convictions…_

- _Erza_… _je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais te revoir…_

_Il lui caressa la joue, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de celle de la mage. Les souvenirs défilèrent dans leur cerveau, leur rencontre, la Tour du Paradis, la mort de Thomas leur ami d'enfance, leurs retrouvailles lors du combat contre Oracions Seis et leur dernier baiser avant que le Conseil de magie ne vienne le chercher._

- _Gérard… murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux._

_Il l'embrassa avec douceur puis leur baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage mais Gérard mit fin à leur baiser et se releva._

- _Excuse-moi ! dit-il._

_La rouquine se releva, étonnée._

- _Je suis désolé mais… j'ai une fiancée… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…_

- _Ah… bon… alors… fél… félicitations ! C'est vrai que ça fait sept ans… je… je n'avais pas l'intention de… de… casser quelque chose entre vous !_

- _C'est moi…_

- _Elle doit être importante pour toi… alors tu dois vivre… vivre pour elle…_

- _C'est vrai qu'elle est importante pour moi… et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé… je suis désolé Erza… et je ne pense que tu sois resté seule, j'imagine que ton petit ami doit te chercher._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben… je te trouve bien habillée pour sortir seule ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- _Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! répondit-elle en rougissant._

- _Allez ! Dis-moi tout ! T'avais un rendez-vous galant non ?_

_Gérard taquinait la mage mais il faisait aussi cela pour se renseigner si elle en avait vraiment un. _

- _Mais arrête ! C'est comme si je te demandais qui était ta fiancée ? _

- _Je… euh… tu la connais même pas ! _

- _Pareil pour moi ! _

- _Je… je…il… il m'a avoué ses sentiments. _

_Le cœur du mage se brisa mais n'en montra rien, il lui fit un faux sourire. _

- _Ah… _

- _Mais je ne lui ai pas encore répondu… Gérard, il vaudrait mieux que je parte non ? _

- _On se retrouve demain ? _

- _Je pense que oui._

_Elle jeta un dernier regard à Gérard et referma la porte, Gray se tenait dans le coin du couloir et se rua sur Erza. _

- _Erza_ _?!_

- _Gray ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… _

- _Je t'ai vu entrer dans cette chambre._

- _Tu m'as couru après ? _

- _En fait… je t'ai vu entrer avec quelqu'un d'autre… _

- _Viens, il faut que je te parle…_

_Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé sauf le baiser._

_Gérard se remettait de ses émotions, soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit Meldy et Ultear se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte. _

- _Alors comme ça tu as une fiancée ? demandèrent les filles. _

- _Vous avez tout entendu ? _

- _Ben ouais… répondit Ultear._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti à Erza ? On sait que tu l'aime encore ! ajouta Meldy._

- _Tu sais tu n'as pas à t'imposer de la souffrance… ou alors serais-ce une punition que tu te donnes ? demanda la fille de Ul. _

- _La punition fait partie des règles de Crime Sorcerer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un qui va vers la lumière… _

- _Gérard… murmura Ultear. _

_Gray avait écouté la conversation avec attention, il semblait réfléchir et demanda : _

- _Alors qui est-ce que tu vas choisir ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu le sais tout autant bien que moi, il t'a menti ! _

- _Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas de fiancée… Gray… s'il te plaît ne me mets pas la pression… _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, une larme coula le long des joues de la mage aux armures. _

- _Erza_…

- _Je… j'aimerais être seul un moment… _

_Le mage de glace ne voulait pas laisser sa nakama seule, elle semblait perdue. Il l'attira contre lui et la prise dans ses bras. _

- _Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Laisse les larmes couler…_

_Titania_ _laissa les larmes couler de plus belle, elle pleura durant un moment et finit par s'endormir contre le torse du mage qui s'était allongé avec elle dans le lit, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves. _

_Lucy se réveilla la première le lendemain, elle sentit un bras lui serrer la taille, elle se retourna et vit le visage endormit de son meilleur ami, elle s'enleva délicatement de son étreinte. Elle vit Sting qui dormait encore, la blonde prit une serviette, regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait du temps, la mage se dirigea à la salle de bain pour se laver, elle fit couler l'eau du bain, mit le produit et prit son lecteur de musique, la mage stellaire se déshabilla et entra dans le bain en écoutant de la musique._

_Elle se mit à somnoler dans le bas au rythme de la musique mais elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un était entré dans la scène dans la salle de bain, les toilettes étaient à côté de la baignoire, la blonde sentit juste un frottement car une mèche de ses cheveux avait été légèrement tiré, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête en direction de la chose qui lui avait légèrement tiré les cheveux, elle hurla._

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_ _! cria-t-elle en prenant sa serviette et la mit comme elle put. _

_L'homme en question sursauta, Lucy eut le temps de voir son engin, l'espace d'une seconde et il remonta son pantalon. _

- _Tu veux me foutre une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? _

- _Sting ! T'es vraiment un pervers ! Dégage de la salle de bain !_

- _Avoue que ça t'a déplu de voir ma bête, non ? _

- _Dégage !_

- _Lucy ! dit Natsu en arrivant à la salle de bain._

_Il rougit quand il vit sa nakama avec la mousse et sa serviette recouvrant juste le devant de son corps. _

- _Putain mais dégagez, tous les deux ! hurla la blonde. _

_Ne pouvant supporter les cris de la jeune fille, ils partirent, elle enleva sa serviette et essaya à nouveau de profiter de son bain. _

_La mage stellaire rougit, elle avait vu l'engin viril de Sting et elle devait avouer qu'il en avait une belle. _

- _Mais à quoi je pense ? _

_Elle prit une douche rapidement mais dès qu'elle sortit et s'essuya, elle entendit les deux Dragons Slayers se disputer, elle ouvrit en vitesse la porte de la salle de bain. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Ce qui se passe ? C'est que je supporte pas que ce pervers vienne te voir pendant que tu prends ton bain ! cria Natsu._

- _Et moi, je te supporte de moins en moins ! Vivement qu'on puisse se battre ! ajouta Sting. _

- _Arrêtez, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas fermé la porte… dit Lucy._

- _Avoue plutôt que tu voulais qu'un de nous deux te voient à poil ! coupa le mage de Sabertooth. _

_Cette fois, c'en fut trop, Natsu lui sauta dessus mais Lucy s'interposa entre eux, elle reçut le coup à la place de Sting ce qui lui brûla une partie de son épaule. _

- _Aaaaaaahhhhh_ _! _

_Le Dragon Slayer de feu n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son coup, la blonde retomba dans les bras de Sting. _

- _Bravo ! Et tu frappes en plus les femmes ! s'énerva le blond. _

- _Ta gueule ! cria le rose. _

- _Arrêtez… marmonna Lucy._

_Lassé, Sting l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde les regardait, Sting se baladait à torse nue et en caleçon tandis que Lucy était en serviette de bain. L'infirmière arriva au même moment._

- _Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Soignez-la vite, elle est brûlé ! dit le mage de Sabertooth. _

- _Je vais lui faire les premiers soins mais je ne sais pas si…_

- _Lucy-san ! dit une voix derrière l'infirmière. _

_C'était Wendy._

- _Wendy… murmura la blonde. _

- _C'est Natsu qui m'a dit ce qui s'était passé ! Je suis venu te soigner aussi vite que possible ! _

- _Merci…_

- _Madame l'infirmière, je pense qu'avec ma magie, je pourrai la soigner, il me faut juste quelques minutes. _

_La petite fille mit sa magie à exécution, une aura bleue envahit le corps de la blonde, Sting semblait soucieux. _

- _Elle s'en remettra ? _

- _Oui, d'ici quelques minutes ce sera bon… répondit la Dragon Slayer. _

_La blonde se releva comme si elle n'avait jamais été brûlée. _

- _Merci, Wendy ! _

- _De rien… dis-moi si tu as encore mal ! _

- _C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas mais il ne faudra pas en parler à Erza sinon elle risque d'en faire un scandale ! rigola la blonde. _

- _D'accord… _

_Sting ne dit rien et prit la mage des étoiles dans ses bras et la porta à nouveau jusque dans la chambre sous les cris incessants de la blonde qui voulaient absolument qu'il la lâche mais il la laissa seulement quand ils furent dans la chambre, Natsu semblait être parti. _

- _Idiot ! As-tu idée de la honte que tu m'as causé ? _

- _Si je ne t'avais pas porté à l'infirmerie, tu aurais encore mal ! _

- _Wendy m'a soigné, c'est bon !_

- _Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Je t'ai porté là où ça me semblait le plus logique. Dit le blond._

- _C'est vrai… _

_La mage stellaire se retourna pour prendre des affaires dans sa valise, elle sentit que Sting était derrière elle. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- _Je regarde si elle t'a bien soigné !_

_Et il toucha son épaule, sentir la peau douce de la blonde le faisait perdre quelque peu ses moyens. _

- _Dégage ! s'énerva Lucy essayant de lui enlever sa main. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le poignet et colla son corps contre le sien._

- _Le tournoi va bientôt commencer ! _

- _Il doit nous rester bien deux heures avant le tournoi… _

_Il la coucha sur le canapé, plongeant son regard dans le sien, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- _Toi, bien sûr…_

- _Arrête de te foutre de moi…_

_Il fixa ses lèvres roses._

- _Natsu_ _risquerait de nous voir… _

- _Il n'est pas dans la chambre… _

_La blonde paniqua, elle était à la merci, le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth lui fit son sourire carnassier. _

- _Je hurle si…_

_Il l'avait prise au dépourvu et il était en train de l'embrasser, la blonde se laissa faire, elle perdait vraiment tous ses moyens devant les Dragons Slayers. _

_Et dieu qu'il embrassait bien, on voyait qu'il savait s'y faire, les mains du jeune homme parcoururent le corps de la blonde, qui elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure dorée, ils respirèrent de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'excitation montait entre eux. _

_Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth descendit sa main pour rejoindre la partie intime de la blonde, elle l'interrompit._

- _Sting, non… _

- _Avoue que t'en a envie… je le sens… _

- _Laisse-moi… _

_Soudain, il vit une marque au niveau de son cou, il retira les quelques mèches de cheveux qui la cachait et il comprit tout de suite que cette marque avait été faite par Natsu. _

- _Je vois que mon rival est déjà passé par là… _

- _Effectivement… _

- _T'aime bien jouer entre nous deux._

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ! Je suis pas un trophée de chasse ! _

- _Peut être_ _mais juste pour le faire rager, je vais me faire un plaisir de m'amuser avec toi ! _

_Il se releva et alla se préparer, la mage stellaire se prépara en vitesse, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Erza pour lui en parler. _

_La mage aux armures s'était levée, elle aussi la première, se remémorant la soirée de hier, elle rougit, elle se prépara en vitesse et voulut trouver Lucy pour en discuter. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger._

- _Lucy, je dois absolument te parler ! _

- _Moi aussi ! _

_Elles prirent plusieurs choses à manger et se mirent à part._

- _Alors raconte-toi la première ! dit la blonde. _

- _Pourquoi moi ? _

- _Ça doit être plus intéressant que moi !_

- _Si tu as quelque chose à me raconter, c'est que c'est important. _

- _Allez, la dernière fois c'était moi ! _

- _Bon d'accord…_

_La mage aux armures lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Gérard._

- _Quoi ? Géra… Mystogan est de retour ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Et tu me dis qu'il a une fiancée ?_

- _Soi-disant… _

- _Erza_… _t'es toute rouge… tu ne m'as pas tout dit… _

- _Je… euh… _

- _Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance… _

- _C'est_ _pas ça, c'est trop gênant d'en parler… _

- _Mais aller… Gray est-il romantique ? Tu m'as raconté seulement ta rencontre avec Mystogan…_

- _Ben… oui, il a décoré le bar avec des bougies et des fleurs… il y avait un pianiste, on a bu… on a dansé sur des slows… et puis on est ensuite allé se promener au parc…_

- _Et ensuite ? _

_La rouquine rougit de plus belle. _

- _Rien, du tout !_

- _Pourquoi t'es encore plus rouge ? _

- _Hé merde… bon, ok, je te dis le reste... il m'a demandé ce que j'ai pensé de la soirée et je lui ai reproché qu'il testait tout cela sur moi dans le but de séduire Juvia, je l'ai même battu._

- _Mais non… _

- _Mais il a quand même continué à avancer vers moi… et il m'a embrassé…_

- _QUOI ?_

- _Chut… _

- _Et ensuite ? _

- _Il m'a fait part de ses sentiments… _

- _Alors avec Gray… c'était avant que tu vois Mystogan ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Et ce soir, deux mecs t'ont embrassé ? Ben dis donc… mais comment vas-tu faire pour ces deux ? _

- _J'en sais rien… je suis dans une belle merde tout comme toi !_

- _C'est vrai…_

- _Et toi raconte !_

_La blonde raconta tout en détail sauf le coup de l'infirmerie. _

- _Attends, tu me dis que les deux se sont disputé… et ? Y a pas de suite ? _

- _Tu vas_ _pas être contente… _

- _Vas-y_…

_Elle expliqua l'épisode de la brûlure ainsi que celui de l'infirmerie et ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. _

- _Je vois que tu as subi la même chose que moi… mais je vais tuer cette tête à flamme ! s'énerva Titania._

- _Non ! S'il te plaît ! C'est de ma faute… et puis sinon on aurait été disqualifié… _

_Natsu_ _arriva au même moment dans la salle à manger, Erza le vit et se rééquipa de son armure des cieux. _

- _Natsu_ _t'es mort ! cria la rouquine._

- _Non ! Je veux pas ! _

_Gray arriva au même moment et sauta dans les airs au moment où elle allait commencer son attaque, il lui attrapa la taille et la fit redescendre._

- _Gray ! _

_Le mage de glace lui tenait fermement la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille. _

- _Pense à la guilde…_

_Mystogan_ _arriva au même moment par derrière, le mage de glace lui tournait le dos, il vit Gray tenir fermement la taille de celle qu'il aimait. Celle-ci rougissait. _

_Le successeur de Ul sentit une aura qui ne lui était pas inconnu, il jeta un coup d'œil par derrière et regarda froidement son rival, la mage aux armures sentit que l'ambiance se refroidissait. _

- _Gray, tu as meilleur temps de me lâcher… murmura Titania._

_Il le fit à contrecoeur et elle se rééquipa de son armure. _

_Natsu_ _s'était caché derrière Lucy durant tout ce temps. _

- _Tu veux_ _pas le lâcher, idiot ? _

- _Je suis désolé… pour avant… _

- _Tu pouvais_ _pas savoir que j'allais me mettre entre vous deux. _

- _Viens avec moi ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre, Sting sortit à ce moment-là. Il lança un regard noir à son rival et ignora Lucy, il partit en direction de la salle à manger. Natsu lui lança aussi un regard noir et ouvrit la porte dès qu'il fut parti. Le mage de feu entraîna sa nakama dans leur chambre et ferma la porte à clé. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes à clé ? demanda la mage. _

- _Pour être tranquille, si cet imbécile revient et qu'il fracasse la porte, il risque d'être disqualifié. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? _

- _Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner ! _

_Le mage de feu lui tendit un magnifique bouquet de fleurs._

- _Natsu_… _depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi galant ? _

- _Je le_ _suis pas… _

- _Alors de qui vient l'idée ? _

- _Gildartz._

- _Ça ne m'étonne même pas… Cana m'a dit que c'était un tombeur… ne prends pas le même chemin que lui ! Surtout si tu commences à t'intéresser aux filles, Natsu. Et puis, je ne veux pas être une de ses filles… _

_Salamander_ _la plaqua contre le mur. _

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _

- _Je t'ai dit que je m'intéressais aux filles mais tu es aussi ma précieuse nakama ! _

- _Hein ? _

_Il lui vola un baiser, la jeune fille lâcha le bouquet de fleurs et le repoussa._

- _Arrête, Natsu… il faudra cesser ce jeu ! _

- _Quel jeu ? _

- _Écoute… Sting… _

- _Quoi Sting ? _

_La jeune fille baissa la tête. _

- _J'en ai marre… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

_Elle le regarda d'un air triste, cela fendit le cœur à son meilleur ami. _

- _Sting est comme toi… _

- _Tu veux dire qu'il profite de toi ? _

- _Non… enfin… si… murmura-t-elle mais juste assez pour que le Dragon Slayer l'entende. _

- _Luce, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait ! _

- _Rien ! dit-elle toute rouge. _

- _Je suis_ _pas dupe, il s'est passé quelque chose ! _

- _Je suis_ _pas obligé de te le dire ! _

- _Alors je ne représente rien pour toi ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ça… je veux pas te blesser…_

- _Alors c'est lui que tu as choisi… dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol. _

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la blonde. _

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Ne me mens pas ! cria-t-il. _

- _Sting m'a embrassé ce matin, voilà t'es content ? _

_Elle avait sorti cela sous le coup de la colère. _

- _Quoi ? Il… il t'a embrassé ? _

- _Oui… c'était après qu'il m'ait ramené de l'infirmerie… _

- _Et c'est lui que tu as choisi… _

- _Non ! Et c'est un imbécile ! _

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

_La blonde devint cramoisie. _

- _Me_ _dis pas que vous avez… _

- _Pas du tout ! _

- _Mais tu as failli ! _

- _Il… il a vu la marque que tu m'as laissé au cou… _

_Le rose lui fit son sourire carnassier. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Alors j'ai devancé cet imbécile._

- _Je suis_ _pas un lot qu'on gagne ! _

_Le mage de feu l'embrassa à nouveau, elle perdit à nouveau tout ses moyens. Sentant qu'elle en demandait plus quand sa langue demanda d'accéder à la sienne, il la serra contre lui, caressant de temps en temps le dos de la mage. Leurs esprits se perdaient petit à petit, Natsu porta sa belle sur le lit et l'allongea, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il la trouvait vraiment craquante. _

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Parce que tu es la seule avec qui je veux… tu es ma précieuse nakama… _

_La blonde sentit un sanglot, remonter, elle y prenait goût à ce genre de choses mais quand il n'en aura plus envie, elle avait peur qu'il la rejette quand il aura trouvé le grand amour. Il était normal dans un sens qu'il ait envie de tester ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un, il était si innocent au début qu'elle le connaissait et puis au fil de leurs aventures, il en avait appris des choses. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait aller plus loin et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement._

- _Luce… murmura-t-il quand elle eut fini de l'embrasser, plongeant toujours son regard dans le sien. _

_Il descendit le long de son corps, lui faisant un deuxième suçon de l'autre côté de son cou. La respiration de sa nakama devint plus rapide, il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine._

- _Natsu_… _non… _

- _Je ne suis pas cet imbécile de Sting… je ne veux pas te forcer… et si tu en as vraiment envie…je continue… sache que moi… j'en ai envie… _

_Pour l'encourager, il l'embrassa à nouveau, il décrocha petit à petit les boutons du haut de la mage, lui dévoilant un généreux décolleté qu'il admira durant plusieurs secondes. _

- _Arrête de me reluquer comme ça… tu me mets mal à l'aise…_

_Le mage de feu soupira._

- _Luce, si tu savais… _

- _Que je sache quoi ? _

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue._

- _Natsu_ _?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois ce fut un doux baiser et non l'un de ses baisers fougueux. La mage stellaire ne comprenait rien, il cassa leur baiser. _

- _Je repensais juste… qu'on a frôlé la mort sur notre île et je suis heureux d'être en vie avec toi et les autres… _

- _C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sensible. _

_Il fut à nouveau hypnotisé par le regard chocolat de sa nakama. Décidément, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et il l'avait compris que maintenant. C'était pour cela qu'il venait dormir et squatter chez elle, même après une mission, c'est vrai qu'il la trouvait plutôt jolie quand il l'avait vu la première fois à Hargeon, il n'aurait jamais pensé la sauver du faux Salamander, serait-ce un signe du destin ? La blonde lui avait même demandé pourquoi il l'avait prise dans son équipe et la seule chose qu'il a pu trouvé à lui dire qu'il l'a trouvait mignonne et d'autre souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Si sa précieuse nakama s'éloignait de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui adviendrait. _

_Il avait déjà perdu Lisanna et s'était promis de ne s'attacher à plus personne d'autre, de peur de souffrir mais le destin s'acharnait contre lui et il a fallu qu'il s'attache à Lucy maintenant. _

_Et si elle choisissait cet imbécile de Sabertooth, quitterait-elle la guilde ? _

_La blonde le sortit de ses pensées. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fixe depuis plusieurs secondes. _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, il ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, non c'était sûr, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il termina de déboutonner le haut de sa belle et lui enleva. _

- _Que… _

- _Laisse-toi faire… coupa le rose. _

_Elle vit dans son regard son envie mais elle le repoussa. _

- _Non… Natsu, on ne devrait pas… _

_Soudain, il se figea et tendit son haut. _

- _Rhabille-toi, l'autre arrive !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il est à l'étage ! _

_La blonde s'habilla aussi vite que possible et se précipita sur le bouquet de fleurs pour le mettre dans un vase tandis que Natsu ouvrit la porte à clé. En effet, il avait senti l'odeur de Sting. _

_Il ouvrit la porte comme si de rien n'était et s'adressa à Lucy. _

- _Alors ma jolie, ça va mieux ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Je vois que tu as reçu des fleurs… _

- _Oui, j'ai reçu… cela d'Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, il m'a dit qu'il en avait trop dans sa chambre._

- _Ah ! Il fait parti du trio des Trimen… j'aime pas trop ce mec… faudra que je le surveille aussi… _

_Natsu_ _se sentit visé, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre une raclée. Sting savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, il sentit l'aura destructrice de son rival mais l'ignora et porta Lucy comme une mariée. _

- _Sting ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je t'emmène à l'arène c'est simple non ? _

- _Lâche-moi, je peux marcher toute seule ! _

- _Tu ne disais pas non à être dans mes bras tout à l'heure… murmura le mage de Sabertooth._

_La mage Seirei rougit, il éclata de rire et emmena sa « proie » à l'arène suivit de Natsu qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil. _

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, Mystogan s'était dirigé vers Erza et lui proposa de manger avec lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gray mais Juvia l'occupait déjà et partit avec elle dans un autre coin de la salle à manger. Énervée parce qu'il l'ignorait, elle accepta l'invitation et alla s'assoir à sa table. Gérard avait juste prit quelques croissants et deux cafés tandis qu'Erza mangeait son fraisier. _

- _Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le bleu. _

- _Oui et toi ? _

- _Bien merci, je crois que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. _

- _Ah bon, pourquoi ? _

- _Tu allais attaquer Natsu._

- _Cet imbécile a fait mal à Lucy, il fallait bien que je lui mets une bonne raclée non ? _

- _C'est vrai mais Fairy Tail aurait été éliminé… _

- …

- _Heureusement que Gray t'a arrêté._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il te tenait fermement contre lui… _

- _Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! s'énerva la mage._

- _C'est lui qui t'a avoué ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? _

_La rouquine en resta interdite._

- _À la manière dont il m'a regardé, c'était comme si il me défiait… _

- _Je ne voulais pas te le cacher… _

_Il jeta un œil vers Gray, il semblait rire avec Juvia. _

- _En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'être très amoureux ! _

- _Et moi, je doute que ta fiancée apprécie que tu déjeune avec une autre… _

_La mage aux armures se leva, Gérard lui prit la main._

- _Laisse-moi… murmura Erza._

- _S'il te plaît… _

_Elle se ravisa et s'assit._

- _Tu devrais plutôt être avec ta fiancée… _

- _Je suis avec Meldy et Ultear… _

- _Je sais que tu m'as menti… _

- _Erza_…

- _Je te connais, tu as toujours été un piètre menteur._

- _Alors pourquoi avoir réagi comme si de rien n'était ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas… pour être honnête… je suis perturbée… excuse-moi… _

- _Attends, en aucun cas, je ne veux te mettre la pression… _

_La mage lui lança un regard triste._

- _Pourquoi maintenant ? _

- _Le destin s'acharne contre nous !_

_Elle se releva et lui fit un sourire. _

- _Nous saurons ce que le sort nous réserve._

- _Cela dépend de toi. _

_Makarov arriva au même moment avec le reste de la guilde. _

- _Mes enfants, j'ai une importante nouvelle._

_Mystogan_ _s'avança._

- _Mystogan_ _est de retour ! dit le maître. _

_Les autres mages furent sidérés de le voir._

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Chut… dit le maître. _

- _Maître… cela ne peut pas être Gé… murmura Lisanna._

- _C'est un secret… je compte sur toi pour passer le message discrètement… répondit Makarov. _

_Les autres le fixèrent, Lisanna fit passer le mot discrètement au groupe qui s'était formé des autres mages. Gray était à côté d'Erza tout derrière, il lui tint fermement la taille ce qui l'a fit rougir. Juvia s'était faite accosté par Léon suivit de Sherry donc elle ne pouvait pas coller son « Gray-sama ». _

- _Arrête… qu'est-ce qui te prends ? murmura Titania. _

- _Avoue que ça te gêne pas… dit le mage de glace. _

- _Idiot !_

_Elle s'enleva de son étreinte et se dirigea à l'arène, elle tomba sur Natsu, Sting et Lucy qui se disputaient._

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez ? _

- _Ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à s'entendre ! répondit Lucy._

- _Natsu_ _! Je dois te castrer ! s'énerva Erza._

_Lucy se mit en travers le chemin de Titania. _

- _N'as-tu donc pas plus important à lui dire ? demanda la blonde. _

- _C'est vrai… Mystogan est de retour Natsu !_

- _Hein ? Mystogan ? demanda le rose._

- _Notre Mystogan ! sous-entendait Erza._

- _Hein ? Mais je comprends rien à ton charabia, il est pas censé être sur… _

- _Gérard est de retour… murmura la mage aux étoiles. _

_Sting ne comprenant rien s'en alla vers ceux de sa guilde. Gray rejoignit Erza. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ? _

- _Je devais trouver Lucy et Natsu pour leur dire pour Mystogan. _

- _Ah ? Parce qu'ils ne sont plus là. _

_Les deux jeunes mages s'étaient éclipsés pour échapper à la fureur d'Erza pendant que Gray lui parlait. _

- _Hé merde… _

- _Au lieu de t'énerver, viens voir ici ! dit le mage de glace._

_Il la fit basculer et l'embrassa sous le regard ahuri de celle-ci, elle ne pouvait lui résister, elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de son nakama. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougeux, le mage de glace dû la relever et colla son corps contre le sien, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles._

- _T'es dingue ! Et si on nous voyait ? _

- _Les autres étaient en train de poser pleins de questions à Mystogan, Meldy et Ultear sont arrivés et le reste a discuté avec eux. _

- _Je ne suis pas ta petite amie à ce que je sache ! _

- _Ça ne te déplaît à ce que je sache ! Sinon tu m'aurais repoussé._

- …

- _Je te veux vraiment à mes côtés… même si Gérard est de retour… _

- _Gray… murmura-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Il nous reste à peu près une heure avant le début du tournoi… tu veux bien rester avec moi ? _

- _Mais… il faut que je supervise…_

_Gray lui vola un autre baiser._

- _Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve ? demanda Titania. _

- _Je t'offrirai plusieurs fraisiers ! _

- _Ne me prends pas par les sentiments… _

- _Je sais que tu n'y résisteras pas ! dit-il en souriant. _

- _Je viens avec toi ! Mais c'est bien parce que tu m'offres des fraisiers ! _

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu en avait profité pour s'éclipser avec Lucy._

- _Natsu, tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse tuer par Erza ? _

- _Si c'était le cas, elle serait déjà là… je crois que le glaçon est avec elle. _

_Le mage de feu la regarda et lui fit un sourire mesquin._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? _

- _Parce qu'on a le champ libre pendant une heure ! _

_Ce que la blonde ne remarqua pas tout de suite c'est qu'ils étaient devant la porte de leur chambre. Le rose ouvrit la porte, lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre tout en prenant soin de la fermer à clé._

- _Ah non, Natsu ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! Je suis pas un objet !_

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu disais avant !_

- _Avant c'était avant ! J'ai pas envie ! _

- _Je te taquine ! Est-ce que tu veux venir te balader avec moi après le tournoi ? _

- _Si tu veux mais…_

- _Et j'ai entendu que le vieux voulait nous emmener dans des bains thermaux si on gagnait aujourd'hui. _

- _Mais pourtant notre guilde est sur la paille… et je te parle pas de nous… heureusement que mon…_

_La blonde serra les poings et baissa la tête, parler de son père alors qu'il était décédé deux mois avant leur retour, la faisait encore mal. _

- _Luce ? _

_Elle ne dit rien et s'effondra en larmes, elle n'avait pu le faire qu'une fois et elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer, elle le regarda surprise. _

- _Natsu_ _?!_

- _Je te l'ai dit… chaque fois que tu es triste… tu peux…_

- _Être dans tes bras… je le sais… _

- _Tu vois que tu peux retenir les choses ! dit-il en souriant. _

- _Mais comment as-tu pu trouver de l'argent ? _

- _Mira m'a prêté de l'argent, vu qu'elle s'occupait des missions et des paiements des clients._

- _Mais… pourtant notre guilde est pauvre… _

- _Ben, en fait… Erza et Mira ont réussi à se faire rembourser alors que c'était censé être le contraire. _

- _J'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'elles ont fait._

_La blonde resta silencieuse quelques secondes, des sanglots remontèrent. _

_Il prit son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Luce… _

_Le mage voulait enlever cette envie de toujours l'embrasser, d'être toujours à ses côtés mais il devenait de plus en plus accro à elle, telle une drogue. La jeune fille en devint dépendante, si ce n'était pas Natsu, c'était Sting, il fallait qu'elle arrête tout avant de se retrouver dans une impasse. Mais il était aussi normal pour une jeune fille de son âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, ses pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête mais elles furent vite balayées par le baiser de son meilleur ami, elle s'agrippa à lui, le mage de feu demandant accès à sa langue, tantôt jouant avec ses lèvres, tantôt les mordillant, ils s'interrompirent pour respirer. _

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien… mais tout ce que je sais… c'est que j'en raffole… _

- _Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? _

- _C'est seulement avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ce genre de choses… _

- _Donc c'est que physique… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je comprends mieux… je pense que ce sont vos instincts de Dragon Slayer… _

- _Hein ? _

- _La période de chaleur… vous avez été élevé par des dragons… je pense que vous avez hérité aussi de ce genre de choses…_

- _Ah bon ? Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. _

- _Imagine, dans la nature quand deux mâles choisissent la même femelle, ils se battent… _

- _Tu crois que c'est ça ? _

- _Oui… et quand l'un de vous deux à gagner le combat… hé bien… il… va vers sa promise et ensuite… faire ce qu'il a à faire… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai_ _pas besoin de te faire un dessin non ? _

- _Sérieusement, je vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

- _Tu verras si tu gagnes contre Sting ! _

_Et voilà, la bêtise qu'elle ne devait pas sortir. _

- _Je suis chaud ! Ok, je vais le battre pour t'avoir et ça le fera enrager !_

- _Idiot, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux pas que tu te battes pour moi ou comme dans la nature…_

- _Et ensuite tu te plains qu'on se bat pour toi ? _

- _Mais… _

- _On s'en fiche de toute façon, que ça soit lui ou un autre, je supporterais pas qu'un autre mec s'approcherait de toi. _

- _Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! _

- _Non mais tu es ma précieuse nakama !_

_La jeune fille soupira._

- _Tu es comme cela avec moi maintenant mais quand tu auras trouvé l'amour de ta vie… tu ne me verras plus de la même manière… dit-elle tristement. _

- _C'est quoi l'amour ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? _

- _Tu comprendras en temps voulu… _

_Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, Natsu la rattrapa par derrière et l'enlaça._

- _Tu serais contente si je gagne ? _

- _Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? _

- _Tu sais que je déteste perdre. _

- _Et alors si tu gagnais, tu aurais quoi ? _

- _Toi… _

_La jeune fille rougit, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea en direction de l'arène pour rejoindre les autres. _

_Gray et Erza se baladaient en ville, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie, il y avait des fraisiers de différentes tailles ainsi que plusieurs gâteaux à la fraise. _

- _Ouah ! jubila la mage aux armures, les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

- _Aller, viens on va dans cette boulangerie ! _

_Il lui prit la main et entrèrent dans la boulangerie, l'établissement était petit, il y avait une vitrine avec des viennoiseries, des gâteaux, des sandwichs et pleins d'autres choses, il y avait différents bouquets de fleurs dans la boulangerie et au fond deux tables muni d'une jolie nappe en dentelle ainsi que d'un bouquet de fleurs, l'une d'elle étaient déjà prise par quelqu'un mais celle du fond il n'y avait personne. Une jeune femme vint prendre leur commande._

- _Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? _

- _Je voudrais tous les fraisiers que vous avez dans la vitrine avec une tasse de thé ! dit la mage aux armures. _

- _Pardon ? s'étonna la serveuse. _

- _Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, sinon elle risque s'énerver et c'est pas triste… répondit le mage de glace. _

- _Et pour vous ? _

- _Une glace à la menthe ainsi qu'une eau fraîche. _

_L'employée trouvait qu'ils avaient de drôles de goûts et leur servit leur commande, la rouquine se rua sur ses fraisiers et termina le tout assez vite, ils réglèrent la note et sortirent de l'établissement. _

- _Merci Gray ! dit-elle avec le sourire. _

_Il se gratta la tête en rougissant._

- _Euh… de rien… _

_La mage lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une petite ruelle, elle s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne. _

- _Erza, qu'est-ce que…_

_Elle posa ses mains contre son torse, rien que ce contact le fit tressaillir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il y répondit automatiquement et lui mordilla sa lèvre et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus ardent, Erza se rééquipa juste de sa chemise courte sans manche, de son nœud bleu et de sa jupe bleue ainsi que de ses bottes noires. Ne sentant plus l'armure, le mage de glace ouvrit les yeux, la mage le regarda d'un air étonné car leurs baisers furent interrompus. _

- _Gray ?_

- _Je me demandais pourquoi je ne sentais plus le métal froid…_

- _Ça… ça te dérange ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Que je n'ai plus mon armure… je pense que ce n'est pas très agréable de toucher une armure. _

- _C'est vrai que c'est froid mais j'ai l'habitude… mais j'avoue que je préfère le contact de ta peau et pourquoi ai-je droit à un baiser ou plutôt plusieurs ? _

_La rousse rougit violemment._

- _C'est en cadeau de remerciement. _

_Le mage aux cheveux corbeaux lui fit un sourire et lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui donna un dernier baiser et la serra contre lui. _

- _Je crois que nous devrons abréger notre moment intime…_

- _Je sais le tournoi…_

_Ils ressortirent de la rue, les joues encore rosies, Titania se demandait vraiment qui elle allait choisir entre un amour d'enfance mais interdit ou alors son meilleur ami de toujours._

_Le tournoi commença, les deux adversaires qui devaient se battre devait être Shelia de Lamia Scale contre Wendy. Le combat dura un bon moment, en effet, les deux filles utilisaient la même magie, Roméo encourageait Wendy, Mavis la fondatrice de Fairy Tail était présente et s'était prise d'affection pour le fils de Macao._

- _Allez, Wendy ! cria Roméo._

- _On voit que tu tiens beaucoup à elle ! dit Mavis._

- _Pardon ? _

- _Ne me fais pas ce jeu là ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- _Enfin, Maître Mavis, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! dit le garçon en rougissant. _

_Pendant ce temps, Wendy avait usé de l'arcane que lui avait donné Polyussca de la part de Grandine, elle pensait avoir gagné mais Shelia eut le temps de se soigner et de se remettre sur pied._

- _Tu combats bien, Wendy ! Léon m'avait parlé d'une fille qui avait la même magie que la mienne._

- _Quoi ? Comment… est-ce que tu peux te relever après ça ? _

- _Tu peux abandonner si tu veux. _

_La prêtresse des cieux de Fairy Tail serra les poings et regarda droit dans les yeux son adversaire. _

- _Non, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je me bats au nom de ma guilde ! _

- _Comme tu veux mais avec cette frappe, je te mettrai à terre._

- _Je suis prête !_

_Shelia_ _se concentra, une tourbillon de vent se forma autour d'elle allant de plus en plus vite, elle sauta dans les airs et lui envoya son attaque. _

- _Amatsu_ _no Murakuno ! _

_Wendy évita l'attaque, la mage de Lamia Scale avait raté son attaque dû à la fatigue. _

- _Je vais te montrer ma détermination, Shelia ! _

_Elle sauta dans les airs et l'attaqua. _

- _Tenryuu_ _no Saiga ! _

_Shelia_ _contra son attaque, elles se battèrent dans les airs durant un moment jusqu'à ce que le présentateur stoppe la manche car le temps était écoulé, elles étaient à égalité, elles retombèrent sur le sol. _

- _Tu t'es bien battu, Wendy._

- _Toi aussi, Shelia. _

_La God Slayer de Lamia Scale s'avança vers Wendy._

- _Je suis désolé… je t'ai fait mal. _

- _Moi aussi mais ce n'est qu'un match. _

- _Devenons amis Wendy !_

- _Euh… si ça ne te dérange pas. _

- _Réponds-moi comme une amie alors.. _

- _Ouais, Shelia !_

_Ce fut la fin de la journée, Wendy rejoignit ses amis, tout le monde lui sauta au cou. _

- _Bravo Wendy ! dit Erza. _

- _Tu t'es bien battu ! ajouta Makarov. _

- _Merci même si j'aurais bien voulu gagner. _

- _Tu as gagné des points et je pense une précieuse amie ! dit Gray._

_Roméo lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit en rougissant. _

- _Il y a des bains thermaux réputé ici, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? demanda Makarov. _

- _Maître, je sais très bien où vous voulez en venir ! dit Mirajane. _

- _Mais non, ce sont des bains mixtes et en plus il y a une piscine._

- _En plus ? _

- _Tenez, j'ai reçu des entrées pour tout le monde ! _

- _Ok, rendez-vous après le repas dans le hall ! dit Macao se réjouissant de voir les jeunes filles en maillots de bain. _

_Les mages se dispersèrent, ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant le repas, Lucy demanda à Erza si elles pouvaient parler dans sa chambre, elles coururent et fermèrent à clé. La blonde lui relata ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit parti avec Natsu. _

- _Je vois… leur instinct… _

- _Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent pour moi… _

- _Il faudra que tu en choisisse un des deux… _

- _J'en sais rien… et puis si je choisis Sting… je…je risque de quitter Fairy Tail si ça dur… _

- _Pas question qu'il nous rejoigne ou que tu nous quittes ! _

- _Je le sais bien… ou alors autant sortir avec aucun des deux. _

- _Ils ne te laisseront pas… _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Qui vas-tu choisir ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Entre Gérard et Gray ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas… j'ai déjà fait une bêtise avant. _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Gray m'a invité et m'a offert des fraisiers… et pour le remercier, je l'ai pris dans une rue et je l'ai embrassé… je me suis même déséquiper de mon armure pour être plus proche de lui… _

- _Et Gérard ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… _

- _Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose ? _

- _Oui, j'étais déjà au courant hier soir… je suis tombé dessus, on a discuté et on s'est embrassé._

_La blonde lui fit un sourire. _

- _Tout autant compliqué que moi._

- _Hé oui… d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu l'envie subite d'embrasser Gray. _

- _Parce qu'il embrasse bien ! _

- _Oui… murmura Titania. _

- _J'ai bien entendu ? _

- _Hein ?_

- _Tu viens de me confirmer qu'il embrassait bien. _

- _Mais ça va pas ? Tu te fais des idées ! dit-elle rougissante. _

_On toqua à la porte, c'était Natsu._

- _Lucy, pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé avec Erza ? _

- _Je devais lui parler !_

_La mage aux armures pouffa de rire et alla ouvrir la porte. _

- _C'est bon, tu peux entrer._

_Natsu_ _se demandait bien de quoi elles avaient parlé, Titania les salua et partit. Le mage de feu referma la porte à clé discrètement. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Natsu ? Le repas est dans un moment. _

- _Moi ? Je suis venu chercher déjà un morceau… dit-il en avançant._

- _Un morceau ? _

- _Un avant-goût si tu préfères. _

- _Je ne comprends pas…_

_Il l'enlaça._

- _C'est de toi que je parle idiote !_

- _Ah non ! dit-elle en s'enlevant de son étreinte._

- _T'es coincée !_

- _Non ! _

- _Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour t'avoir ! _

- _Ne recommence pas ! _

- _Lucy…_

- _Je suis ta meilleure amie, ta coéquipière, ça s'arrête là !_

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tes lèvres me disent !_

- _Je m'en fous ! Tu me soûles avec ton attitude de merde ! Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'embrasser ? _

- _Parce que j'aime ça, c'est tout ! _

- _Trouve toi_ _quelqu'un d'autre ! _

- _J'ai_ _pas envie que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre !_

- _Alors calme-toi ou je te jure que ça va mal aller pour toi ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Tu serais content si j'ai la même attitude que toi ? _

- _Ouais !_

_La blonde en tomba à la renverse, décidemment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de créer entre eux. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Quoi ? _

- _Viens, le repas sera servi bientôt. _

_La mage stellaire allait ouvrir la porte, elle remarqua que la porte était fermé à clé mais juste avant de la rouvrir, Natsu la serra contre lui._

- _Tu peux vraiment plus t'en passer ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Nan… _

_Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde._

- _J'en sais rien… depuis que je t'ai embrassé… j'en ai toujours envie… _

- _Et pourquoi toujours moi ? Et pas Lisanna ? _

- _Je me suis pas vraiment rapproché de Lisanna… et puis… j'ai pas envie de l'embrasser elle mais toi ! _

- _Ça recommence… tu me vois juste comme un mâle voit une femelle dans la nature… ce n'est que purement physique… _

_Cela attrista Lucy, elle voulait que ça ne soit pas que physique mais il y avait une grande rivalité entre les deux dragons, elle baissa les yeux. Natsu prit son visage entre ses deux mains et la fixa, il pouvait y lire de la tristesse dans son regard._

- _Luce… murmura-t-il. _

_Le mage de feu l'embrassa avec douceur, la constellationniste y répondit automatiquement et se maudissait d'être si faible devant lui ou Sting mais elle aimait ça, les deux mages embrassaient si bien ! Natsu lui déposa quelques baisers sur le visage, au cou et lui refit une marque._

- _Natsu_… _non… _

_Elle essaya de se débattre mais il l'avait plaqué contre la porte, lui tenant fermement les poignets._

- _Je hurle si tu continues ! _

- _Et moi je t'embrasserai si tu hurles ! _

- _Idiot ! Et en plus, t'es un pervers !_

- _Moi ? Pourquoi je suis un pervers ? _

- _Parce que tu me fais des choses obscènes ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Et dans l'infirmerie, t'allais faire quoi si mon haut de maillot de bain avait été enlevé complètement ? _

- _De un, tu as pas dit non ! De deux, tu t'es laissé faire ! _

_La mage stellaire rougit violemment, il avait raison, elle s'était laissé faire mais elle lui avait mit au défi mais elle voulait avoir sa réponse. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu voulais faire quoi ? _

_Cette fois, ce fut le rose qui rougit._

- _Des choses pas très… euh… _

- _Natsu_ _! C'est bien la preuve que t'es un pervers ! _

- _Et alors ? Tu te laisses bien faire ! C'est que ça doit te faire de l'effet !_

- _Pas du tout ! _

- _C'est_ _pas ce que j'ai ressenti…_

- _Pardon ? _

- _Ton cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude, ta respiration pareille et puis… tu me stimules… _

- _Comment ça, je te stimule…_

_Il lui fit son sourire carnassier. _

- _Tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux ou sur mon torse… _

_Elle rougit de plus belle. _

- _Idiot ! Et puis ça t'apporterait quoi ? Une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux avec moi, tu feras la même chose avec d'autres filles et ainsi de suite… _

- _Tu préfères que ça soit l'autre imbécile ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il réagit exactement comme tu l'as dit… sauf qu'il fait ça à n'importe quelle fille… _

- _Et toi quand tu auras passé le cap… tu réagiras pareillement ! Vous êtes tous pareils !_

_Énervée, elle se retourna et voulut ouvrir la porte mais le mage de feu la retint._

- _Je suis désolé, Luce._

_Elle le regarda étonnée. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis désolé…je m'y prends peut être mal… _

_Le voyant désolé, elle le pardonna, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami, il l'avait sauvé tellement de fois. _

- _Laisse tomber… dit-elle. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui bon on va manger ?_

- _Je suis chaud comme la braise ! _

_Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ils descendirent à la salle à manger. Les autres mages étaient déjà là. La blonde rejoignit Erza. _

- _Alors du nouveau ? demanda Titania. _

- _Comme d'hab… cette tête à flamme veut toujours m'embrasser… _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Rien, je n'ai ni trouvé Gray ni Mystogan alors je me suis un peu reposé. _

_Lisanna_ _arriva au même moment, Lucy la fit s'assoir à leur table. _

- _Coucou les filles ! _

- _Coucou Lisanna ! dirent les filles. _

- _J'ai un truc énorme à vous raconter ! _

- _Tu sors avec Laxus ! dit Titania._

- _Oooohhh_… _Erza t'as tout gâché… dit la petite sœur de Mirajane. _

_La mage stellaire éclata de rire, Lisanna semblait déçue._

- _Tu peux au moins nous dire comment ça s'est passé. _

- _On s'est pas mal rapproché depuis que Cana est bourrée tous les soirs… donc je dormais dans son lit… et juste avant, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un verre. _

- _Ensuite ? _

- _Ben… c'était un prétexte pour savoir le genre de relation qu'on avait depuis le début du tournoi._

- _La suite ! _

- _Ben on est sorti et il m'a embrassé ! _

- _Devant tout le monde ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Lisanna, je ne veux pas être méchante mais… tu sais que Laxus a toujours fréquenté beaucoup de filles… dit la mage aux armures. _

- _Je sais mais… je préfère essayer avec lui… et puis, je pense que notre maître s'en mêlera si il me déçoit. _

- _C'est vrai ! ajouta Lucy._

_Elles décidèrent ensuite de manger les trois ensembles, Mirajane avait écouté la conversation de sa petite sœur et jeta un coup d'œil à Laxus qui la regardait tendrement. _

_Natsu_ _mangeait avec Makaro, Elfman et Mirajane mais renversa l'assiette de Gray qui était derrière lui._

- _Sale tête à flamme ! T'as vu ce que tu as fait ? _

- _Je t'en pose des questions ? Fous-moi la paix, sale glaçon ! _

- _Arrêtez, tous les deux ! s'énerva Erza._

_Le mage de glace la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Titania rougit légèrement, Mystogan qui se tenait à l'écart remarqua qu'elle rougissait face au mage de glace. _

_Après le repas, ils se décidèrent de préparer leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la piscine, Lucy marchait avec Natsu, Sting avait réussi à s'incruster, il avait appris qu'ils allaient tous à la piscine. La mage stellaire n'y voyait aucune objection et puis, Natsu pouvait moins l'approcher. _

_Les filles se dépêchèrent de se préparer, histoire de profiter du bain thermal, elles arrivèrent les premières à la piscine, il y avait différents bassins. Certains avec des attractions, d'autres avec des bulles et un grand bassin thermal. Les garçons arrivèrent par la suite. _

- _Yosh, on y va ! s'écria Natsu et sauta dans le bain thermal. _

- _Natsu, t'as le cerveau cramé ou quoi ? hurla Lucy. _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Ici c'est le bain thermal c'est pour se poser et profiter, si tu t'as envie de faire l'imbécile, y a les autres bassins ! _

- _Ok ! _

_Juvia_ _vit son Gray-sama et courut vers lui. _

- _Gray-sama ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Allons faire le toboggan de l'amour._

- _Pourquoi un nom comme ça ? _

_La mage d'eau rougit et se tint le visage._

- _Parce que c'est pour ceux qui s'étreignent… _

- _N'y pense même pas ! _

_Léon arriva au même moment comme par hasard._

- _Tu vas venir avec moi ! dit-il en la portant comme une mariée. _

- _Léon-sama ?!_

_Juvia_ _sauta et prit la main de Gray et l'emmena en haut de l'attraction suivit de Léon._

- _Juvia_ _ne veut pas ! Juvia ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de Sherry !_

_Natsu_ _essayait les différentes attractions. _

- _Super une locomotive aquatique ! dit-il mais il fut vite malade._

- _Quel idiot… dit Lucy en le regardant._

_La mage stellaire profitait du bain thermal, Lisanna et Laxus en profitaient aussi dans leur coin, Mystogan était à côté de Erza mais ils ne se parlaient pas, Sting arriva à côté de Lucy. _

- _Sting ? _

- _Ça va beauté ? _

- _Ouais, j'espère juste que cette tête à flamme ne va pas encore faire de bêtises... il a le don._

_Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth le regardait et se demandait qu'est-ce que la mage stellaire lui trouvait, il avait l'air si insouciant et gamin à côté de lui._

- _Dis donc, Princesse ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vaux mieux que ce gamin, je suis mature et plus beau que lui… et j'assure au lit… _

_La blonde rougit mais se reprit assez vite._

- _T'es autant stupide que lui, tu es arrogant et tu crois que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! _

- _Et t'aime quand je suis arrogant ! _

- _Ppfff_…

_Elle sortit hors de l'eau et alla s'assoir au bord de la piscine sur une chaise longue. _

_Pendant ce temps, Mystogan n'avait toujours rien dit, Erza brisa le silence. _

- _Et toi pourquoi t'es là ? _

- _J'avais juste envie de profiter de ce bain. _

- _Tu te fais vraiment trop remarquer… _

_Elle s'appuya contre le rebord, le mage pouffa de rire. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? _

- _Toujours aussi effrayante ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Rien je me comprends. _

_Sting était resté profiter du bain, fixant sa chère blonde. Lucy sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle se retourna._

- _Flare_ _?! _

- _Salut Blondie ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Flare_ _la regarda d'un air triste. _

- _Pardon._

- _Hein ? _

- _C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. _

_La mage aux étoiles la regarda étonnée mais elle lui pardonnait, elle semblait regretter ses actes, du moins ce que son regard en disait. _

_Natsu_ _faisait le zouave avec Ichiya de Lamia Scale, Biska et Alzack lui conseillèrent de faire attention mais ils les ignorèrent. Le pauvre Ichiya glissa sur Natsu qui tomba parterre mais le chef des Trimen continua sa course en direction du bain thermal, plus précisement en direction de Erza et Gérard. Il eut le réfléxe de pousser Titania mais ses mains furent à la mauvaise place, il toucha sa poitrine et fut surpris. _

- _Moelleux…_

- _Mystogan_ _?!_

_Le cri de sa chère et tendre le fit sortir de ses pensées, il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'il se passait et retira tout de suite ses mains. Gray avait observé la scène et maudissait son ennemi d'avoir posé la main sur sa bien-aimée. _

- _Je suis désolé ! dit Mystogan. _

_Le contact de ses mains sur sa poitrine ne fut pas désagréable pour la mage. _

- _Ce… n'est rien… _

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu continuait sa course folle, il atterrit contre Gray et Léon, ils firent le toboggan ensemble sous les yeux horrifiés de Juvia, soudain une image des deux mages de glace s'embrassant ensemble fit surface dans son cerveau et qui déclencha un saignement de nez ainsi qu'un évanouissement de la pauvre mage d'eau._

- _Gray-sama et Léon-sama ensemble… _

_Les deux mages de glace se battèrent et gelèrent une bonne partie de la piscine sous les yeux horrifiés des autres mages, Natsu s'énerva à son tour. _

- _C'est qui le crétin entre vous deux qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en donnant un majestueux coup de poing dans le sol. _

- _Natsu_ _ne fait pas ça ! s'écria Lucy. _

_Mais c'était trop tard, les bassins se brisèrent les uns après les autres, le directeur accourut et vint constater les dégâts. _

- _Bon, je mets la note de frais et réparations au nom de Fairy Tail ! _

_Le pauvre Makarov pleura._

- _Ma pauvre guilde ! Et moi qui croyait repartir avec les économies ! _

- _Ne vous en faites pas ! Si on gagne le tournoi, nous deviendrons la guilde numéro un à nouveau et on pourra rembourser ! dit Lisanna. _

_Les mages se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Gray en avait profité pour chercher Erza. Heureusement pour lui dans l'explosion, Léon se retrouva à côté de Juvia. Le mage de glace trouva Titania à moitié inconsciente, Mystogan l'était aussi mais Laxus le porta sur son dos aidé de Lisanna. Lucy se retrouva dans les bras de Sting. _

- _T'es bien là, Princesse ? _

- _Idiot…_

- _Si je t'avais pas rattrapé, je sais pas ce qui te serait arrivé._

- _Je suppose que je dois te remercier. _

- _C'est déjà fait. _

- _Pardon ? _

_Sting éclata de rire._

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Parce que je peux me rincer l'œil ! _

_Il lui montra sa poitrine, la jeune fille avait perdu le haut de son maillot de bain durant l'explosion, gênée, elle la cacha tout de suite. _

- _Pervers ! _

_Elle lui donna une petite tape et courut jusqu'au vestiaire. _

_Pendant ce temps, Gray avait porté discrètement sa bien-aimée et trouva un réduit à balais et nettoyage, la rouquine qui s'était éveillée dans cette petite pièce fut surprise de voir son meilleur ami en face d'elle._

- _Gray ?_

- _Je t'ai porté jusque là, Mystogan était inconscient. _

- _Merci… _

- _Alors ? demanda-t-il en se collant à elle._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il en a bien profité ! _

- _De quoi tu parles ? _

- _Te fous pas de moi… il avait les mains baladeuses…_

- _Mais… tu as vu ?_

- _Oui…_

- _C'était un accident ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu étais bien au toboggan de l'amour ou je ne sais quoi avec Juvia ! _

- _Tu serais_ _pas jalouse par hasard ? _

- _Moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et toi alors ?_

- _C'est normal que je sois jaloux ! Celle que j'aime se fait tripoter par un autre !_

_Erza_ _le gifla, il se tint la joue, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son regard car ses cheveux les cachaient, ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. La mage regrettait son geste, c'était parti tout seul._

- _Gray ?_

_Il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant comme un fou, elle fut surprise sur le moment mais y répondit, il releva les poignets de la mage en dessus de sa tête et gela ses mains avec le mur. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Erza. _

- _Je vois_ _pas pourquoi cet imbécile pourrait aussi s'amuser…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Tu vas quand même pas… _

- _Je te demande l'autorisation… avant… _

- _Pour faire quoi ? _

- _Tu le sais très bien… _

- _Gray… murmura-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Il faudra bien que tu fasses un choix non ? Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Gérard… _

- _Mais…_

- _Tout comme tu tiens à moi… sinon tu m'aurais déjà envoyé sur les roses depuis notre premier baiser._

_Il marquait un point, c'est vrai qu'elle tenait énormément à eux mais il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix et ça ils le savaient tous les trois. _

- _C'est vrai… tu as raison… dit-elle. _

_Le mage de glace lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il caressa ses épaules, les contours de sa poitrine, son ventre et se termina sur ses hanches. La mage aux armures se sentait anxieuse, une boule se forma dans son ventre. _

- _Gray… _

- _Erza_… _je t'aime tellement si tu savais…_

_Ils oublièrent toutes notions du temps, le successeur de Ul l'embrassa à nouveau, d'abord chaste et ensuite devenant de plus en plus fougueux, lui mordillant tantôt la lèvre tantôt jouant avec sa langue, Titania enroula ses jambes autour de son amant, la chaleur montait entre eux. _

- _Délivre-moi… dit-elle haletante et entre deux baisers. _

- _Pas tout de suite… répondit-il entre deux baisers. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques secondes, Erza pouvait sentir l'engin de son amant durcissait, elle en voulait plus, mordiller sa peau, le griffer, elle le voulait lui tout de suite là maintenant. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, front contre front, le mage de glace lui caressait la taille._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je te délivre ? demanda-t-il sensuellement. _

- _Fais pas l'idiot… tu sais très bien pourquoi… _

_Il lui fit un sourire._

- _Attends encore un peu…_

_Gray l'embrassa à nouveau, il descendit ses baisers jusque dans son cou jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine, il la regarda. La mage comprit tout de suite et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer, il détacha son haut de maillot de bain, la mage rougit, Gray l'admirait, il posa ses mains sur sa voluptueuse poitrine, le contact de ses mains froides la fit tressaillir mais elle trouvait cela excitant, il mordilla, lécha l'un des tétons tandis que de son autre main, il pinçait l'autre téton. _

_Erza_ _gémissait de plus en plus, il intervertit entre eux deux et descendit ses baisers jusque sur son ventre. _

- _Gray… détache-moi… _

_Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et la détacha, Titania se rua sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle continua son exploration sur son torse mordillant de temps à autre son torse, il gémissait de plus en plus. Satisfaite du résultat, elle descendit son short de bain et mit sa main à son membre durci ce qui le fit tressaillir._

- _Erza_…

- _T'aime_ _pas ça ?_

- _C'est_ _pas ça… c'est si bon…_

- _Ce n'est pas fini…_

_Elle continua ses embrassades jusqu'à son membre et le mit en bouche, une nouvelle sensation s'empara du mage de glace, Erza alla de plus en plus vite._

- _Attends… ça… va venir…_

_Ignorant les paroles de son meilleur ami, elle sentit le liquide amer et doux mais se retira, elle ne voulait pas avaler. _

- _Pardon, pardon ! s'excusa le mage de glace en l'embrassant._

_La jeune femme éclata de rire. _

- _C'est_ _pas grave. _

- _Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il la mise à terre et lui écarta les jambes. _

- _Qu'est-ce que…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide lui lécher son bourgeon rose, une sensation nouvelle s'empara d'elle. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois, chaque coup de langue la faisait partir mais le mage de glace ne la laisserait pas comme cela, il voulait que leur première fois soit exceptionnelle. Il introduisit son muscle rose dans son antre et le passa dans toutes les parties de son intimité, la jeune femme se cambra et s'accrocha à sa chevelure corbeau. Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, il se concentra à nouveau sur le bourgeon rose de sa bien-aimée et alla de plus en plus vite. _

- _Gray… non… _

_Il redoubla d'effort, elle se cambra et sentit l'orgasme l'assaillir._

- _Aaaaaaahhhhhhh_ _! _

_La laissant se reposer quelques secondes, il l'embrassa._

- _Tu vois que je me suis vengé… murmura-t-il. _

- _Idiot… dit-elle avec le sourire._

_Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes, Titania enroula ses jambes autour de son amant._

- _T'en es sûr ? _

- _Question idiote… _

_Il s'enfonça petit à petit mais sentait que sa précieuse nakama avait mal, c'était sa première fois. Il mouvait son bassin avec douceur allant de plus en plus profondément et petit à petit de plus en plus vite, il donna un dernier coup de rein et déchira la peau. Erza avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en elle, entendant des reniflements, il eut mal au cœur. _

- _Tu veux que j'arrête ? _

- _Non… continue… il faut que je passe ce cap. _

- _Promis je vais y aller en douceur._

_Il se mouvait en elle le plus doucement possible, la mage aux armures avait mal mais les baisers de son amant la calmèrent et au fur et à mesure de leurs mouvements, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite et atteignirent l'orgasme, ils retombèrent à terre, essoufflés._

_Le mage de glace la regardait avec amour, il avait eu sa première fois avec la fille qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur. _

- _Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Quoi donc ?_

- _Ce qu'on vient de faire. _

- _Non… au contraire… _

_Ils se rhabillèrent, Erza l'embrassa avant d'ouvrir la porte. _

- _Pourquoi ce baiser ? demanda Gray. _

- _Pour te remercier._

- _Décidemment, tu m'embrasse juste pour me remercier._

_Erza_ _éclata de rire, elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec Gray qu'avec Gérard mais se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur avec son meilleur ami. _


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bon ok y a beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de scènes très beeeeeeeeppp xD.

Bonne lecture.

**L'enlèvement de Lucy, le combat des Dragons Slayers !**

_Les autres membres sortirent petit à petit du bâtiment, Mystogan se demandait où était passé sa bien-aimé mais fatigué de la journée et de la piscine, il rentra sans demander son reste. _

_Natsu_ _avait demandé à Lucy de l'accompagner mais la blonde était fatiguée mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle irait se balader en ville avec lui, Sting voulait les suivre._

- _Tu viens, Luce ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Ouais…_

- _Ben quoi ? T'as pas l'air motivée._

- _Je suis crevée avec tes bêtises !_

- _Je suis désolé ! _

- _On s'en fout, blondinette tu viens faire un tour avec moi ! Ce sera plus reposant ! intervint le dragon de Sabertooth._

- _Sting ?! s'étonna la blonde._

_Le dragon blanc donna un magistral coup de poing à Natsu qui tomba inconscient parterre, la mage stellaire fut sidérée mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir son meilleur ami car Sting l'avait prise pardessus l'épaule, tel un sac à patate. _

- _Lâche-moi, idiot ! _

- _Ah non, tu vas venir avec moi ! _

- _Je vais appeler mes esprits célestes ! dit-elle._

_Elle voulut sortir une de ses clés mais Sting avait pris soin de les enlever à sa ceinture. _

- _Si c'est ça que tu cherches, tu peux toujours courir ! _

- _Crétin, rends-moi mes clés ! _

- _Je te les rends si tu arrêtes de hurler comme une folle et si tu me suis bien sagement._

- _JAMAIS ! _

_Le mage de Sabertooth l'avait porté, la blonde se retourna et vit le bâtiment dans lequel, il s'était arrêté. _

- _C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Ça se_ _voit pas ? C'est écrit en grand. _

- _Un love-love hôtel ? Me dis pas c'est ce que je pense… _

- _Hé ouais ! Je t'ai dit que je te laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts._

- _JE REFUSE ! _

_Lassé, il lui donna une tape sur les fesses._

- _Calme-toi ! _

_Cette petite fessée la stoppa et elle avait aimé ça, elle se mit une gifle mentalement. _

- _Ah, je vois que tu es calmé !_

- _Laisse-moi… _

- _Non !_

_Il entra dans le bâtiment, il y avait une machine, Sting jeta un coup d'œil aux chambres restantes, il en choisit une et appuya sur le bouton, il prit la clé et se dirigea à la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et déposa la jeune fille sur le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était simple, dans les tons blancs et bleus, le lit était à baldaquin avec des rideaux blancs en dentelle. _

- _Sting, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? _

- _C'est évident non ? _

- _Tu ne vas quand même pas…_

_Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, deux chaînes magiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et l'attachèrent au lit. La blonde sentit la peur l'envahir, le mage de Sabertooth aimait la voir comme cela. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…_

- _Non… je t'en supplie… _

- _J'aime quand tu me supplie comme cela, Lucy Heartfilia… dit-il en approchant son visage du sien._

_Et il fallait qu'il dise ça sensuellement, la mage céleste crut fondre quand son regard chocolat croisa les yeux verts du dragon, il était tellement sexy. Il lui caressa le visage et soupira._

- _Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur une mage de Fairy Tail… _

- _Quoi ? _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa, la blonde perdit à nouveau tous ses moyens et se laissa faire docilement, il descendit ses mains le long de son visage, le long de son cou et fit les contours de la poitrine de la mage, c'était trop bon !  
Et il n'avait même pas encore goûter à sa peau mais son souhait fut vite réalisé, il releva le haut de la mage dévoilant un joli soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et noir._

- _Mmmmhhh_… _tes sous-vêtements me plaisent… _

_La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate._

- _Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, les chambres sont insonorisées. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le Dragon blanc releva son soutien-gorge._

- _Sting ! s'écria-t-elle._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais prendre tout mon temps avec toi… on n'a toute la nuit devant nous… _

_Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et enleva son haut, elle se délectait du spectacle comment on pouvait être aussi sexy ? _

_Sexy ? L'image de Natsu lui revint à l'esprit, il devait la chercher._

- _Sting… c'est pas bien… _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il l'embrassa à nouveau, il posa ses mains chaudes sur ses seins, sa réaction fut immédiate, il les massa tout en continuant d'embrasser son amante, elle gémissait. Sting pinça les deux tétons entre deux doigts, ce n'était que le début et la mage stellaire n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait ici tout de suite là maintenant mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'il passa sa langue sur l'un des seins de la blonde, toujours en pinçant son jumeau et intervertit quand ils furent à leur maximum, il descendit ses baisers brûlants sur ventre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son amante, elle gémissait et semblait apprécier ce plaisir, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Son parfum le rendait fou, il descendit sa jupe ainsi que son string, tout en faisant ses baisers. La mage stellaire semblait ailleurs et n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était à moitié nue, il lui écarta les jambes et suçota le bourgeon rose, la réaction de son amante fut immédiate, son esprit partait de plus en plus. _

- _Sting… arrête…_

_Le Dragon blanc jeta un coup d'œil tout en continuant d'aller de plus en plus vite, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait apprécier ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redoubla de vitesse, écartant au maximum les jambes de sa partenaire, la mage céleste gémissait de plus en plus._

- _Sting… je… t'en… supplie… _

_Il continua comme cela pendant quelques secondes et l'orgasme frappa la blonde. _

- _NNnnyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ _! _

_Satisfait de lui avoir fait plaisir, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, il la regarda tendrement, il la trouvait tellement belle avec ses cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies et elle haletait encore, il enleva son pantalon désireux de l'avoir elle mais son plaisir fut interrompu par une porte en flammes qui atterrit à côté de lui._

- _Sting, sale bâtard ! cria une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. _

_Voyant son ennemi nu à califourchon sur sa précieuse nakama qui le regardait surprise le rendit fou, il parcourut le corps à moitié nue de Lucy et rougit. Il l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtements mais jamais nue et ses formes généreuses le rendait fou mais son ennemi le sortit de ses rêves._

- _Espèce de connard, t'es venu gâcher le meilleur moment !_

- _Quel meilleur moment ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te la laisser ? Et en plus, tu fais des coups bas en m'attaquant par derrière et tu es obligé d'attacher Luce pour que tu puisses disposer d'elle ! cria-t-il, le corps en feu._

- _Natsu_ _! Arrête ! intervint la blonde. _

- _Je vais te faire mordre la poussière pour ce que tu as fait à Luce ! cria le successeur d'Igneel. _

- _Natsssssuuuuu_ _! s'écria la mage._

_D'une force surhumaine, elle réussit à briser les chaînes magiques qui la retenaient prisonnière, elle poussa le Dragon de Sabertooth et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. _

- _Calme-toi, Natsu, je vais bien ! _

_Il se calma automatiquement et répondit à son étreinte, baisant le haut de son crâne. _

- _Pardon… pardon… murmura-t-il. _

_Elle lui fit un sourire, il craqua, la jeune fille avait vraiment le don de le calmer et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Sting mais il s'était rhabillé, elle put lire sur ses lèvres un désolé et il lui envoya ses clés juste à côté d'eux avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils restèrent les bras l'un dans l'autre encore quelques minutes, Natsu lui releva le menton et l'embrassa, chose que la mage répondit. Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes, les mains du successeur d'Igneel tenaient les hanches de la mage mais au fur et à mesure, ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses et les serra entre ses mains. La mage stoppa leur baiser._

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le repoussant._

- _Désolé… je pouvais pas m'empêcher… _

_Il la regarda de haut en bas, dieu qu'il la trouvait belle et désirable, il se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui._

- _Arrête de me mater comme ça ! Je vais m'habiller…_

_Elle s'habilla._

- _Il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte d'ici avant que le personnel n'arrive._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Les chambres sont insonorisées mais l'odeur de feu risque d'attirer le personnel et les clients. _

- _On s'en fout ! On passe par la fenêtre._

- _Quoi ? Mais on est au troisième étage ! _

- _Et alors ? _

_Il prit sa nakama comme un sac à patate ce qui rappela à la mage stellaire Sting et sauta par la fenêtre. Dès qu'ils furent à terre, il la reposa._

- _Non mais t'es cramé du cerveau ou quoi ? _

- _Pas du tout !_

- _Tu t'en es pas rendu compte qu'on était au troisième._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu resteras toujours un idiot ! _

- _Et toi tu te laisseras toujours faire par ce con ! _

- _Hein ?_

- _Il a voulu profiter de toi !_

- _Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? _

- _Ça me regarde parce que t'es ma coéquipière ! _

- _Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'appartiens ! _

- _Je ne veux simplement pas partager ! _

- _Partager ? T'insinue quoi ? _

- _Je ne partage pas c'est tout !_

- _Je suis_ _pas un lot qu'on gagne !_

_Vexée, elle partit en direction de leur hôtel mais le mage lui rattrapa le bras._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? _

- _Vous avez failli le faire, n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous ! _

_Le mage de feu plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'attira contre elle, enfermant sa nakama dans ses bras puissants, elle perdit à nouveau ses moyens. Il l'embrassa durant de longues minutes._

- _Luce… je m'en fous pas… je t'ai dit que je ne te partagerai pas… et ce con a voulu profiter de toi ! _

- _Votre problème chez vous les mecs, c'est vos hormones ! _

- _Mes quoi ? _

- _Hormones ! C'est le truc qui régule ta libido._

- _Je crois que t'as dû te cogner la tête, tu dis des mots qui n'existent même pas ! _

- _Si ! _

_Lassée, la blonde continua à marcher, le mage ne voulait pas la laisser filer comme ça, il lui attrapa la taille._

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu ou je fais appel à mes esprits. _

- _Je veux pas me battre avec toi !_

- _Laisse-moi alors ! _

_Il serra son emprise sur sa nakama, une boule se forma dans son ventre. _

- _Et puis notre balade ? _

- _Je suis crevée… je rentre à l'hôtel… _

- _Et il y aura ce connard ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On ne peut pas se battre entre deux guildes différentes. Et je te rappelle qu'il est presque minuit… _

_Le rose tiqua mais il n'avait pas le choix, leur guilde avait une priorité c'était celle de gagner le tournoi et ils se devaient d'être en forme, le mage porta sa meilleure amie comme une mariée._

- _Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Tu m'as dit que t'étais fatiguée alors je te porte. _

- _Je peux très bien marcher toute seule ! _

- _Tu vas_ _pas me dire non ? demanda-t-il avec sa bouille d'enfant._

- _Si tu veux… soupira la blonde. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, Natsu ne voulait pas relâcher la blonde, il l'avait même porté dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Lucy redoutait une nouvelle confrontation mais le successeur d'Igneel ouvrit la porte avec le pied et constata qu'elle était fermé à clé, ils la déverrouillèrent. Lucy prit sa nuisette en dentelle noire et de nouveaux sous-vêtements et fonça se doucher sauf qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte, trop pressée de pouvoir se laver et se détendre. _

_L'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, les idées perverses qu'elle avait en tête s'envolait. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, plus précisément derrière elle et se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux. _

- _Natsu_ _?! _

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de me doucher aussi ? _

- _Pervers, depuis quand on rentre dans une salle de bain quand une jeune fille se douche ? _

- _Oh ! Tu vas pas chipoter ! L'autre t'as bien kidnappé !_

_Repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle rougit de plus belle._

- _Ce… c'est pas la même chose ! _

_Natsu_ _colla son corps au sien, elle put sentir sa « chose » contre elle, l'eau chaude ruisselait le long de leurs deux corps nus._

- _J'ai meilleur temps de sortir, Natsu… _

- _Ça te gêne de faire ça avec moi ? _

- _Ça quoi ? _

- _De faire l'amour ou alors de prendre une douche avec moi ! _

- _C'est_ _pas le problème… Nous sommes meilleurs amis, Natsu…_

- _Et on peut pas faire ça entre meilleurs amis ? _

_Elle soupira._

- _Décidemment, tu changeras jamais…_

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer ! _

_La mage se lava en vitesse et sortit de la douche la première, le mage de feu termina sa douche et s'habilla en vitesse, il trouva sa blonde endormie sur le lit. Il prit précaution de fermer la porte à clé, il ne voulait pas être déranger dans son sommeil par un autre imbécile de Dragon Slayer. _

_Erza_ _était rentré la première et s'était douché, elle devait faire un choix au rythme où les choses avançaient, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Lucy ? Elle se prenait déjà la tête avec deux Dragons Slayers, Juvia ? Non, c'était sa rivale directe pour Gray. Hibiki ? Non, son mentor serait capable de la draguer et ça n'avancerait à rien. Mirajane ? Elle serait incapable de garder le secret. Lisanna ? Elle pouvait lui en parler et elle était plus ou moins au courant._

_La mage aux armures mit une paire de pantoufle et sortit de la chambre, elle alla toquer à la porte de la petite sœur de Mirajane. Ce fut Laxus qui l'ouvrit. _

- _Erza_ _? _

- _Je suis désolé de te déranger mais faut que je parle à Lisanna._

- _Ok, entre, ça me permettra d'aller boire une bière._

_Laxus_ _avertit Lisanna que c'était Erza. _

- _Lisanna, je te laisse en compagnie de Titania, elle doit te parler… j'ai le temps de boire une ou deux bières. _

- _Merci ! dit Erza._

_La mage du Take-over lui servit une tasse de thé ainsi qu'un fraisier._

- _Mais où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? _

- _Je l'ai commandé exprès pour toi ! _

- _Pardon ? _

- _On a lu les cartes avec Cana ! Et ton avenir disait que tu allais avoir quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui ! _

- _Cana est au courant ? _

- _Non, elle ne se souvient pas pour qui elle a prédit les cartes tellement elle était bourrée. _

- _Mais pourquoi avoir consulter les cartes ? _

- _Parce que tout simplement j'ai repensé à vos situations avec Lucy et comme il était sensé t'arriver quelque chose aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu le coup avec le fraisier._

- _Tu es diabolique, pire que ta grande sœur ! plaisanta Erza. _

- _Justement, on t'a pas vu depuis la piscine. _

- _En fait… je me suis réveillé avec Gray dans un placard ou un réduit à balai._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tout cela à cause de cet imbécile de Natsu… Gray en a profité pour me porter et m'a fait une crise de jalousie._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que Natsu faisait le pitre avec Ichiya et il a bousculé Mystogan et il a mis ses mains… sur ma poitrine._

_La blanche éclata de rire._

- _C'est_ _pas vrai ?_

- _Je t'assure._

- _Et ensuite ? _

- _Mystogan_ _s'est excusé et apparemment Gray l'a vu…_

- _Et ensuite dans ce réduit ? _

- _Ben… il a fait sa crise… et moi aussi… comme quoi il était avec Juvia… je l'ai giflé, il m'a embrassé et au fur et à mesure… on l'a fait…_

- _Ouah ! Mais c'est génial ! _

- _Tu crois ? Pourtant… je… je… _

- _Tu regrettes ? _

- _Non mais je ne pensais pas que ma première fois serait comme ça…_

- _Et avec Gray en plus, faut avouer qu'il est pas mal. _

- _Oui… dit-elle, plongée dans ses pensées. _

- _Tu as dit quoi ? _

- _Hein ? Rien… _

- _Et Mystogan ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… il m'a déjà menti en me disant qu'il avait une fiancée mais il s'inflige une souffrance. _

- _Écoute ton cœur et puis regarde ton avenir lequel serait le mieux. _

- _Est-ce que vous l'avez lu sur les cartes ? _

- _Non, on ne veut pas t'influencer. _

- _Merci de m'avoir écouté, Lisanna._

- _C'est rien, tu sais que je raffole de ce genre de choses ! _

- _Et toi avec Laxus ? _

- _On en parle mais on veut attendre encore un peu._

- _Ça semble si facile avec lui._

- _Contrairement à ce que les filles de la guilde disent, il est très timide. _

- _Ah… bon allez, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps._

_Titania_ _la salua et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre et referma la porte. Gray était rentré, dès qu'elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _

- _Gray… _

- _Tiens, salut, Erza ! _

- _Salut… tu es rentré… de… depuis longtemps ? _

- _J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche. _

- _Ah ok… euh… bon… je vais dormir… _

_La jeune femme bégayait, elle passa à côté de lui pour se mettre au lit mais le mage de glace la retint par la main ce qui la fit tressaillir. _

- _Erza, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _Je… je… rien… _

- _Tu bégayes depuis que tu es arrivé ! _

- _Mais non ! Tu rêves ! _

- _Et en plus… tu… sembles perturbée… _

- _Mais… non… _

- _Je sens que… quelque chose a changé entre toi et moi._

- _Rien… rien du tout ! Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît !_

- _La Erza_ _que je connais m'aurait déjà envoyé au tapis ! Tu es troublé par ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? _

- _Je… non… est-ce que tu regrettes ?Est-ce que tu aurais voulu que ça soit Gérard qui te dépucèle ? demanda-t-il tristement. _

_La rouquine paniqua, elle ne regrettait absolument pas. _

- _Non, absolument pas ! dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras._

_Il la regarda étonné._

- _Erza_…

- _Non, non…je ne regrette pas ! J'ai peur de la tournure des évènements ! _

_Le successeur de Ul prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa pour la calmer, elle y répondit automatiquement. _

- _Je ne veux pas te presser, nous avons des obligations pour l'instant c'est de gagner le tournoi… _

- _Gray… _

- _Tu ne me dois rien… _

- _Mais tu es mon meilleur ami ! _

- _Oui mais… si tu vas avec Gérard même si nous l'avons fait, je ne t'en voudrai pas ! _

_Les larmes coulèrent le long du visage d'Erza, elle ne voulait blesser aucun de ses deux mais ses sentiments étaient partagés entre son meilleur ami et son ancien amour. _

_Elle resserra son étreinte, les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler._

- _Erza_…

- _Je… je ne sais pas qui vais-je choisir… _

- _Fais la part des choses… mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas pris ta décision et je ferai tout pour te séduire…_

- _Idiot… _

_Le mage de glace lui fit un sourire et la porta jusqu'au lit et s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. _

_Lucy était toujours endormie dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Natsu, elle rêvait du moment qu'elle avait passé avec Sting, chaque baiser, chaque caresse était un délice, elle rêvait encore de la scène où il avait attaqué la partie intime, elle regarda en direction mais au lieu de voir une tignasse blonde, elle vit une tignasse ROSE ?! La blonde se réveilla immédiatement et découvrit son meilleur ami en train de lui donner des baisers au ventre. _

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _T'es réveillé Luce ? _

- _Ben ouais… tu ne m'as pas répondu…_

- _Ça se_ _voit pas ? _

- _Ah non, tu vas pas en profiter toi aussi ?_

- _Et pourquoi pas ? L'autre en a bien profité !_

- _Je suis_ _pas un… aaaaahhhhh… _

_Le Dragon Slayer de feu avait légèrement écarté le tissu qui cachait son intimité et titilla le bourgeon rose._

- _Natsu_… _arrête… _

_Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser._

- _Je ne veux pas insister plus… mais ça m'énerve que cet imbécile ait une longueur d'avance sur moi… et il t'a forcé en plus… _

_La mage réfléchit durant plusieurs secondes, c'est vrai que le Dragon blanc lui avait forcé la main mais cela ne lui avait pas déplut. De plus, Natsu semble quand même plus respectueux que Sting et plus attentionné que lui et beaucoup moins arrogant. Mais que faire entre deux Dragons Slayers aussi sexy ? _

- _Luce ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque ainsi son dos musclé. Le successeur d'Igneel lui donna différents baisers sur le front, les joues et au cou, il lui fit un suçon. La mage perdait ses moyens et colla son corps au sien, il sourit dans le creux de son cou, humant son parfum et continua son exploration, il releva la nuisette de sa nakama, dévoilant sa poitrine à l'air libre, il allait craquer quand il vit son visage rosit, il la trouvait tellement mignonne, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer, il massa les seins de sa belle, pinçant de temps en temps les mamelons entre deux doigts, il les titilla ensuite avec sa langue, la mage stellaire l'enlaça._

- _Natsu_… _murmura-t-elle, haletante. _

_Cela redoubla l'envie de son amant et laissa quelques baisers sur son ventre, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, la mage écarquilla les yeux, une sensation nouvelle s'empara d'elle, il y introduisit un deuxième doigt, elle perdait de plus en plus l'esprit et la sensation était encore plus immense qu'avec Sting, son nakama lécha et titilla à nouveau le bourgeon. _

- _Natsu_… _arrête… je vais pas tenir… dit-elle haletante. _

_Au contraire, il redoubla ses coups de langue et lui écarta les jambes avec ses mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les refermer, la blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort._

- _Natsu_… _je… je… _

_Le successeur d'Igneel remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine, pinçant les mamelons et suçota de plus en plus vite le clitoris, l'orgasme fut encore plus intense que précédemment avec le mage de Sabertooth et elle se cambra._

- _NNnnnyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, Natttssssuuuuuu ! _

_Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour reprendre ses esprits, le mage de feu alla se replacer à côté d'elle victorieux. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Je crois que j'ai fait mieux que lui… je t'ai entendu crier devant cet hôtel._

- _Quoi ? Mais… elles sont pourtant insonorisées les chambres. _

- _Tu sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine… et quand tu as hurlé, tu n'as pas dit son nom tandis que moi, oui ! _

- _Idiot… et je parie qu'on m'a entendu… _

- _On s'en fout… de toute façon, il y a qui à côté de nous ? A part les Trimen… _

- _Justement ! _

_À côté du mur, le trio était aussi rouge que des tomates, ils avaient entendu le cri de Lucy. _

_Le lendemain, Lucy s'éveilla la première, elle se prépara en vitesse et alla toquer à la chambre de Erza, ce fut Gray qui lui ouvrit. _

- _Tiens, bonjour Lucy. _

- _Bonjour Gray, est-ce que Erza est là ? _

- _Elle est sous la douche. _

- _Bon ok, c'est pas grave… est-ce que tu peux lui dire qu'elle se dépêche ? J'ai un truc important à lui dire._

- _Si tu veux. _

_La blonde courut jusque dans la salle à manger, elle vit Lisanna._

- _Lisanna, est-ce qu'on peut manger ensemble ? _

- _Euh… si tu veux. _

- _Laxus, ça te gêne pas ?demanda la blonde. _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Je te prends Lisanna pour le petit déjeuner. _

- _Ouais… décidemment, ma puce, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont tes copines depuis hier soir ! dit-il. _

_La mage stellaire était étonnée mais prit le bras de son amie, elles prirent de quoi déjeuner et s'installèrent à une table. _

- _Erza_ _est venu te voir ? _

- _Oui ! _

- _J'attends qu'elle soit là pour tout vous raconter. _

_La rouquine arriva peu après, elle les salua et s'assit à leur table._

- _Lucy, si tu savais ce qu'il m'étais arrivé cette nuit… _

- _J'en_ _sais rien mais Lisanna semble être au courant ! dit Lucy._

- _Oui ! _

- _Je t'écoute ! dit la mage stellaire. _

- _Je… j'ai fait l'amour avec Gray ! _

- _Quoi ? dit Lucy. _

_La mage aux armures raconta tout en détail, Lucy était aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis que Lisanna souriait. _

- _Et Mystogan ? demanda la petite sœur de Elfmann. _

- _Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour les deux… je ne sais plus quoi faire… _

- _T'es autant perdu que moi ! ajouta l'ancienne héritière. _

- _Et toi raconte ? demanda Erza. _

_La blonde raconta ses deux aventures durant la nuit. _

- _Waouh ! s'étonnèrent les deux filles._

- _En fait, on a quasiment eu notre nuit… ajouta Lucy. _

- _Ouais sauf que tu as eu seulement les préliminaires ! ajouta Erza. _

- _Lequel était mieux ? demanda Lisanna. _

_Les deux autres filles tombèrent à la renverse. _

- _Ça va_ _pas Lisanna ? _

- _Allez ! Lequel se débrouille le plus au lit ! _

- _Euh… pour être honnête, Natsu… mon orgasme était plus… _

- _Plus ? _

- _Intense… dit-elle, cramoisie. _

- _Et Sting ? Pourtant il est réputé pour être un dieu au lit. _

- _C'est_ _pas le problème… pour être honnête, je pensais à Natsu à un moment donné… _

_Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, au même moment, les quatre concernés arrivèrent en même temps. _

_Gray et Mystogan se regardèrent froidement, Natsu voulut aller vers sa nakama préférée mais Sting arriva au même moment, les deux dragons se regardèrent avec haine. Voyant cela, Lisanna leur fit signe de partir discrètement, elle gérerait cela. _

- _Hé, Natsu, t'as fait des sacrés dégâts hier soir ! cria la sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Ouais ! _

_Sting chercha du coin de l'œil sa blonde mais il ne la trouva pas, Juvia vit Gray et le colla pour ne pas changer. _

- _Bonjour, Gray-sama !_

- _Oh… bonjour, Juvia…_

- _Gray-sama n'a pas l'air content de voir Juvia. _

- _Oui, oui… _

_Non pas qu'il détestait Juvia mais il n'a pas pu voir longtemps Erza, ce matin même. La mage d'eau tenta d'inviter le mage de glace à déjeuner avec elle. _

- _Gray-sama ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Est-ce que vous voulez venir manger avec moi ? _

_Voyant que sa belle ne semblait pas revenir, il accepta l'invitation et partit hors de l'hôtel. Mystogan avait tout vu. _

_Erza_ _et Lucy étaient sortis du bâtiment pour aller à l'arène directement. Au moins, personne ne les embêterait._

- _Mon dieu, tu as vu cette tension avant qu'on parte ? _

- _Oui, j'espère que Lisanna a pu gérer cela. _

- _Je pense que Mira l'aura aidé._

- _Lucy, on se retrouve dans un sacré pétrin…_

- _Moi, ça va encore… _

- _Je ne pense pas… si tu choisi Sting, il risque de rejoindre Fairy Tail ou toi qui va partir… si tu choisis Natsu, c'est autre chose. _

- _Je ne veux pas prendre la facilité mais… j'en ai aucune idée… Sting est tellement arrogant, égoïste mais si sexy… _

- _Et Natsu ? _

- _C'est tout le contraire… il est gentil, attentionné, sauvage malheureusement… mais aussi tellement sexy… et toi avec Gray ? _

- _Pourquoi que Gray ? _

- _Erza_… _si tu choisis Mystogan, il y aura toujours le risque qu'il se fasse prendre… est-ce que tu te vois devoir gérer cela, si cela arrive ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

- _Pourtant, je sais que tu l'aime toujours… mais je pense que tu as aussi des sentiments pour Gray…sinon tu n'aurais pas fait l'amour avec lui. _

- _On voit que tu me connais bien, Lucy. _

_Natsu_ _avait fini de manger auprès de Lisanna et Laxus, il se dirigea hors du bâtiment et tomba nez à nez avec Sting. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Sting… je te jure que si je peux te mettre une raclée, je le ferai… _

- _Tiens, c'est étrange moi aussi ! _

_Mystogan_ _arriva au même moment._

- _Natsu, tu n'as pas vu Erza et les autres ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas._

- _Elles doivent être déjà à l'arène. _

- _Ouais je pense._

_Juvia_ _semblait être aux anges, elle prenait le petit déjeuner avec son Gray-sama mais ne savait pas quoi dire. _

- _Ça va_ _pas Juvia ? _

- _Ju_… _Ju… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Juvia_ _est heureuse que Gray-sama n'ait pas refusé son invitation ! pleura-t-elle. _

_Le mage de glace était lassé, non pas qu'il détestait Juvia mais son côté guimauve et adolescente l'énervait, la mage d'eau rougissait et marmonnait dans son coin._

- _Gray-sama prend le petit déjeuner avec Juvia mais il ne semble pas content… nnnyyaaaahh… mais Juvia peut être contente d'être juste à côté de Gray-sama._

- _Juvia_ _?_

- _Juvia_ _ne sait plus quoi faire…_

- _Juvia_ _? _

- _Juvia_ _voudrait tant être la petite amie de Gray-sama mais il y a aussi Léon-sama._

- _JUVIA ! cria le modeleur de glace._

- _Oui, Gray-sama ?!_

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air toute perturbée… _

- _C'est que… Juvia est heureuse de manger avec Gray-sama ! _

- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel… _

- _Pour Juvia, ça l'est._

- _Et avec Léon ça en est où ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Ben oui, il en pince pour toi. _

- _Sherry n'arrête pas de nous coller… mais Juvia ne veut pas être avec Léon-sama mais avec Gray-sama._

_Le mage de glace appela la serveuse et paya la note, ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à un parc, ils s'assirent sur un banc. _

- _Je pense que tu devrais oublier… dit-il._

- _Juvia_ _vous demande pardon ? _

_Gray soupira, il fallait qu'il lui dise ses sentiments pour Erza, il la prise par les épaules, ce qui fit rougir la mage d'eau. _

- _Gray-sama, ce n'est peut être pas le bon endroit pour notre première fois. _

- _De quoi tu parles ? Ecoute, Juvia, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. _

_L'ancienne Phantom Lord s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour et ouvrit grands ses oreilles mais le mage de glace comprit qu'il fallait y aller en douceur. _

- _Cela va être dur ce que je vais t'annoncer… _

- _Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? _

- _Il faut que tu tentes ta chance avec Léon ! _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Tente ta chance avec lui, il est amoureux de toi ! _

- _Mais et Sherry-san ? _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… elle comprendra si elle aime Léon, elle ne t'en voudra pas et elle veut son bonheur et puis ils ne sont pas ensemble. _

- _Mais Juvia veut être avec Gray-sama ! _

- _Je suis désolé, Juvia mais… je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! _

- _C'est Lucy-san ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Juvia_ _savait qu'elle resterait une rivale pour Gray-sama ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En quoi Lucy est concernée ? _

- _Lucy est la rivale de Juvia pour son amour pour Gray-sama._

- _Mais arrête de délirer ! _

- _Juvia_ _doit battre Lucy ! _

- _Lucy n'est pas concernée, c'est pas elle que j'aime ! _

_Juvia_ _le regarda étonné. _

- _Alors qui ? _

- _Si je te disais… tu serais étonné… quoique non… c'est une amie d'enfance._

_La jeune femme se remémora les amies d'enfance de son amour. _

- _Cana ? _

- _Non. _

- _Levy ? _

- _Non._

- _Mirajane_ _?_

- _Non._

_Il ne restait plus qu'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas énumérée._

- _Je t'aide… une mage de rang S tout comme toi._

- _Serait-ce… Erza ? _

- _Oui… dit-il en baissant les yeux. _

- _Depuis quand… l'aimez-vous ? _

- _Depuis que nous sommes petits… mais quand elle a revu Gérard lors de l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis, j'ai décidé de taire mes sentiments et il y a aussi eu la bataille contre Oracion Seis, il avait réapparu… et ensuite, il s'est fait enfermé par le Conseil et peu de temps après… il y a eu le concours et nous avons disparu durant sept ans… je n'ai pas pu lui dire mes sentiments… ne m'en veut pas, Juvia. Je tiens énormément à toi mais ce n'est pas le même amour… _

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de la mage d'eau, Gray sentait qu'il l'avait blessée. _

- _Juvia_ _vous souhaite bonne chance ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Il était évident que Juvia ne peut rivaliser avec Erza-san surtout si Gray-sama est amoureux d'elle depuis tout petit. _

- _Attends… ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle m'aime._

- _Alors cela veut dire que Juvia a peut être une chance ? _

- _Non… même si elle ne me choisit pas, je ne pourrai pas sortir avec toi. _

- _Gray-sama… _

- _C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit d'en profiter avec Léon, il ne te décevra pas. _

- _Très bien._

_La mage d'eau avait le cœur serré mais elle se raisonna et peut être qu'elle trouvera le bonheur avec Léon, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène. _

_Erza, Lucy et une partie des mages étaient déjà à l'arène, il ne manquait Natsu et quelques autres mages. Juvia et Gray arrivèrent et rejoignirent le reste de la guilde, la mage d'eau regardait tristement Erza et se disait qu'elle avait de la chance même si elle pouvait la voir comme une rivale mais Gray semblait vraiment l'aimer et puis si elle y réfléchissait Léon était beau garçon et il semblait l'aimer elle et pas Sherry, cette réflexion la fit sourire mais elle fut surprise. _

- _Bonjour Juvia ! dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. _

_Elle se retourna c'était Léon._

- _Oh, Léon-sama ! Bonjour ! dit-elle en rougissant. _

_Il lui tint les mains._

- _Que tu es belle de si bon matin ! N'est-ce pas Gray ? _

- _Ouais, si tu le dis… dit-il tout simplement et l'ignorant._

_Le mage de Lamia Scale fut étonné._

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Avant il semblait être jaloux._

- _Gray-sama aime quelqu'un d'autre que Juvia. _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui… et… et… Juvia voudrait donner sa chance à Léon-sama !_

- _Waouh ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! _

- _Mais et Sherry-san ? _

- _Je crois qu'elle a trouvé le grand amour avec Ren de Blue Pegasus._

- _Oh… _

_Tout s'arrangeait pour Juvia, Gray qui avait écouté d'une oreille fut content pour son « frère » ainsi que la mage d'eau. Il se dirigea vers Erza, il la trouvait vraiment rayonnante ce matin, surtout qu'elle avait relevé en queue de cheval ses cheveux comme Erza d'Edoras, une jolie chemise blanche faisant ressortir ses formes ainsi qu'une jupe noire plissées et ses bottes en cuir, il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, il regarda si Mystogan était aux alentours mais il n'était pas là. _

_Titania_ _discutait avec Lisanna et Lucy._

- _T'as pu te débrouiller Lisanna ? _

- _Comme sur des roulettes et Laxus m'a aidé. _

- _Ouf, on te revaudra ça. _

_La blonde regardait aux alentours si Natsu n'était pas de retour, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, la tournure des évènements lui faisait un peu peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami, elle vit que Gray lui fit un signe et put lire sur ses lèvres le nom d'Erza, elle lui fit un sourire comme quoi elle avait comprit et alla chercher sa meilleure amie. _

- _Erza_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je crois que Gray veut te voir…_

_La rouquine rougit violemment quand elle croisa le regard de son nakama, tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière défilèrent dans sa tête. _

- _Allez, vas-y… murmura Lucy._

- _Mais… _

_La mage céleste la poussa gentiment tandis que le mage de glace s'éloigna de la foule et tourna à l'un des couloirs. Titania avança le long du couloir au tournant, elle sentit une main la prendre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gray._

- _Gray ?! _

- _Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. _

- _Ce… ce n'est rien… _

- _Tu voulais me voir ?_

- _Oui, il faut que je te parle. _

- _Tu peux me parler ici. _

_Soudain, ils entendirent d'autres voix qui venaient de l'autre côté du couloir, paniqué, Titania prit la main de son meilleur ami et courut à l'opposé, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Mystogan et prit la première porte qui lui vint, il faisait sombre mais il fallait échapper aux autres, elle poussa le mage dedans et referma la porte à clé._

- _Aïe ! s'écria Gray. _

- _Désolé… je ne voulais pas que Gérard nous voit ensemble… _

- _C'est_ _pas une raison pour me pousser… et en plus, on est serré comme des sardines… _

_Le mage de glace tâta le mur qui lui semblait froid, la texture ressemblait à du carrelage, il tomba sur un bouton et appuya dessus. Quand la petite pièce s'illumina, ils furent surpris. _

- _Hé merde, on est tombé sur des chiottes..._

- _On s'en fout ! dit-il en s'asseyant dessus car ils avaient que peu de plus et Erza resta debout, dos à la porte. _

- _Je t'écoute… dit-elle. _

- _J'ai tout dit à Juvia ce matin… _

- _Quoi ? Tout ? _

- _Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, je lui ai juste fait part de mes sentiments pour toi. _

- _Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? _

- _Léon, lui court après et elle lui a donné sa chance._

- _Je suis soulagée. _

_Soudain, le mage fixa sa bien-aimée d'un regard et sourire pervers. _

- _Erza_ _?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'as jamais pensé à le faire dans des chiottes ? _

- _Jamais de la vie ! _

_Il se releva plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _T'en es sûr ? _

- _Gray, je vais vraiment m'énerver ! _

- _Il y a le conseil de magie… le tournoi d'aujourd'hui n'a même pas commencé et Natsu a déjà fait une dette énorme à notre guilde… tu veux pas en rajouter une de plus et qu'on se fasse disqualifier ? _

- _T'es un profiteur ! _

_Il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure, caressant sa joue, son cou et lui enlaça la taille collant son corps contre le sien, la mage fut surprise quand il la prise autour de la taille. _

- _Gray…_

_Elle vit son envie dans son regard, la mage lui caressa la joue. Dieu, qu'elle le trouvait sexy ! Le mage de glace l'embrassa à nouveau, il descendit sa main le long de sa cuisse et remonta sa jupe, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda se posant pleins de questions._

- _Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? murmura-t-il sensuellement. _

_Titania_ _craqua et rougit. _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer… surtout que… ça été notre première fois hier soir… mais j'ai… j'ai encore envie de renouveler cette expérience avec toi… _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _C'est vrai… je t'aime Erza… _

_La jeune femme l'embrassa, une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle n'était pas triste ni heureuse, son cœur était perdu. _

_Elle l'incita à relever sa jupe, le mage de glace titilla son clitoris à travers le tissu ce qui la fit gémir._

- _Aaaahhh_…

- _Chut… si quelqu'un nous entendait derrière cette porte… ce serait fini… dit-il en souriant et continuant de la titiller._

- _Mais… c'est… tellement… _

_Il l'interrompit par un baiser, il déboutonna la chemise de sa bien-aimée et descendit sa chemise jusqu'aux épaules, il releva le soutien-gorge, il mordilla et passa sa langue sur les tétons, la mage haletait et gémissait._

- _Gray… _

_Il descendit le sous-vêtement de son aimée en tout cas que d'un côté car il y avait peu de place, le modeleur de glace introduisit un doigt puis deux. La mage de rang S l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour ne pas qu'on entende ses gémissements, elle enleva la ceinture et déboutonna le jeans de son amant et descendit son caleçon._

- _Erza_ _?!_

- _Chut… murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du mage. _

_Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, il la fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, Titania prit appui contre la porte, le mage de glace la pénétra, étonnamment, elle n'avait pas mal. Le successeur de Ul mouvait son bassin doucement. _

- _Gray… tu peux aller plus vite… je n'ai plus mal… murmura-t-elle. _

_Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, se mouvant de plus en plus vite, Titania se colla le plus possible contre lui pour ne pas entendre les bruits et les gémissements qu'ils faisaient, le mage de glace avait peur qu'on les entende alors ce fut lui qui l'embrassa à nouveau, se mouvant toujours en elle. Elle s'était accrochée à lui, le moment fatidique allait arriver et elle se pressa plus contre lui, gémissant et l'embrassant toujours, il serra les fesses de son amante et dans un dernier mouvement, il déversa son liquide en elle qui atteignit l'orgasme en même temps, ils furent essoufflés. Gray embrassa sa dulcinée une dernière fois avant de libérer son corps du sien._

- _Erza_… _je t'aime tellement… _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ils s'habillèrent._

- _Gray… je… je… je suis ignoble… _

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

- _Parce que… j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. _

- _Profiter de moi ? _

- _Je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider entre toi et Gérard… je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre… mon cœur balance entre vous deux… dit-elle en pleurant. _

_Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire. _

- _Si ton cœur balance entre nous deux, c'est que tu as quand même des sentiments pour moi… ce n'est pas que de l'amitié, je me trompe ? _

- _Je pense. _

- _Alors j'ai mes chances… mais comme je te le dirai à chaque fois, je profiterai de toutes les occasions pour faire balancer ton cœur de mon côté. _

- _Mais et Mystogan ? _

- _Il a voulu te tuer, Erza… _

- _Oui mais maintenant, il… il essaye de se racheter… _

- _Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais… il a voulu te tuer…il a voulu tuer Natsu… _

- _Il nous a aidé lors du combat contre Oracion Seis ! Ne peux-tu donc pas comprendre qu'il essaie de se racheter ? C'était Ultear qui tirait les ficelles mais tout cela à cause de Hadès ! _

- _Je sais… _

_Erza_ _lui caressa la joue._

- _J'imagine que tu lui en veux encore… mais… laisse-lui une chance… _

_Il baissa la tête et sourit tristement. _

- _Ça se ressent que tu l'aime encore profondément… mais tout ce que j'espère si il lui arrive quelque chose que tu ne me prennes pas comme remplaçant. _

_C'en fut trop, elle le gifla, le mage de glace, il fut choqué par ce geste et se tint la joue rougit par la gifle. _

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux croire une seconde ça ? Toi et Gérard êtes différents ! Tu es… tu es… mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon…_

- _Et Gérard ?_

- _Il… il représente aussi un camarade mais… aussi celui pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments… _

- _Donc pour toi ce n'est que de l'amitié ce que tu ressens pour moi… _

- _Non ! Je t'ai dit que mon cœur balançait entre vous deux… _

- _Arrête de te foutre de moi, Erza ! _

- _Je t'aime comme lui je l'aime ! _

_Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était sorti tout seul._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Tu m'aimes ?_

- _Oui et j'ai jamais pu me décider._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _J'aimais Gérard quand j'étais plus jeune et ensuite… quand je suis arrivé à la guilde… quand tu as cassé ma table et qu'on s'est disputé et que je suis partie… tu m'as retrouvé près de la rivière… en train de pleurer… tu t'es excusé et tu as rougi… tu m'avais même dit que la couleur de mes cheveux te rappelait le soleil couchant… et tu es resté avec moi jusque tard dans la nuit, durant toutes ses années, tu me l'a fait oublier et j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi… _

- _Donc… si je m'étais déclaré plus tôt… _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… même si tu me l'a fait il y a quelques jours… on me sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve._

- _Au moins, je sais que tu m'aimes plus qu'un meilleur ami… dit-il en souriant. _

- _Je te l'ai dit ! _

- _Je n'abandonnerai pas… _

_Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. _

_Ils rejoignirent l'arène avec les autres mages, Mystogan regardait avec insistance sa dulcinée, elle semblait heureuse et rayonnante. Son regard se riva vers le mage de glace, il semblait lui aussi heureux, Gérard trouvait cela louche. _

_Le commentateur annonça le match. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, aujourd'hui nous aurons droit à un combat des plus épiques ! Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney de la guilde de Sabertooth affronteront Gajeel Redfox et Natsu Dragneel de la guilde de Fairy Tail. _

_Le fils d'Igneel se frotta les mains. _

- _Je vais enfin pouvoir lui foutre une raclée ! Je suis chaud ! _

_La blonde semblait soucieuse, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se détestaient mais elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. La constellationniste lui attrapa la main, il se retourna. _

- _Fais attention, s'il te plaît… _

- _T'inquiète Luce ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière ! _

_Les concurrents descendirent dans l'arène et se mirent en position. _

- _Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, enfoiré ! dit Sting._

- _Et moi, je vais te foutre une raclée pour ce que tu as fait à Lucy ! répondit Natsu._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à la bunny girl ? demanda Gajeel. _

- _Ton ami veut me prendre ma proie ! répondit le blond à la place de Natsu. _

_L'arbitre donna le départ, les deux mages de Fairy Tail foncèrent contre ceux de Sabertooth donnant quelques coups de poings entre eux. _

_Sting recula de plusieurs mètres et lança sa première attaque avec Rogue. _

- _White dragon's Roar ! _

- _Shadow dragon's Slash ! _

_Un rayon de lumière sortit de la bouche du blond suivit de l'attaque de Rogue, les deux autres mages de Fairy tail les évitèrent et sautèrent en l'air. _

_Natsu_ _se déplaça le plus vite possible vers son ennemi juré, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui donna un coup de poing enflammé. Le Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth gicla de plusieurs mètres, il se releva. _

- _Je te croyais plus fort que ça ! dit le rose. _

- _Ces mains ont tué nos parents ! dit le blond sadiquement _

- _Quoi ? T'es le pire des enfoirés ! _

- _On va vous montrer la puissance de vrais Dragons Slayers comme nous, hein, Rogue ? dit Sting. _

_Ils se concentrèrent durant plusieurs secondes._

- _Shadow drive ! _

- _White drive !_

_Une aura blanche s'était formée autour de Sting ainsi qu'une aura noire autour de Rogue, ils envoyèrent leurs attaques à Gajeel et Natsu._

_Sting fit apparaître un symbole dans sa main et fixa son ennemi. _

- _La griffe du dragon blanc est une attaque sainte, tout corps qui a été marqué par le stigmate n'a plus aucune liberté !_

_Il l'envoya sur le rose, le symbole brûla son vêtement et vint s'incruster sur son ventre. La blonde cria son nom. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

_Le successeur d'Igneel la regarda mais Sting en profita pour l'attaquer, il contra son attaque d'une seule main. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… tu peux encore bouger ? demanda le blond. _

- _Hé ouais, regarde connard, je l'ai cramé ! _

_Il regarda là où il avait laissé la marque et elle avait disparu._

- _Ne me sous-estime pas ! cria Natsu. _

_Sting recula._

- _Bon, je dois utiliser ma plus puissante technique…_

_Une boule d'énergie se forma entre ses mains, il leva ses mains en l'air et envoya la boule sur son ennemi._

- _Holy_ _Nova ! _

_Une lumière aveuglante apparut dans l'arène ainsi que de la poussière, Sting pensait avoir gagné mais le mage de feu avait contré son attaque à nouveau. _

_Gajeel_ _et Rogue se battaient toujours le Dragon blanc appela son coéquipier. _

- _Rogue !_

_Il vint vers son nakama, ils se fixèrent tous. _

- _Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre contre toi ! dit Sting. _

- _Et moi, je te laisserai pas gagner ! ajouta Natsu. _

_Les mage de Sabertooth activèrent complètement leur pouvoir de Dragons Slayers et foncèrent à nouveau sur leurs ennemis. Cette fois, le sol de l'arène fut détruit mais il y avait tellement de poussière que plus personne ne pouvaient les voir mais le commentateur dit qu'il fallait regarder via le lacrima, le public firent ce qu'il dit. Le match n'était pas fini. On les voyait toujours se battre les uns contre les autres. _

- _Putain mais tu veux pas abandonner ! s'écria le fils d'Igneel. _

- _Et toi ? Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve ! _

- _Tu parles de Lucy ? _

- _Tu veux que je parle de qui, crétin ! Bien sûr que je parle de cette sulfureuse Lucy !_

- _Ta gueule, enfoiré ! Fire dragon's sword horn ! cria le rose en lançant son attaque. _

_Gajeel_ _en profita pour lancer sa propre attaque en même temps mais malheureusement les mages de Sabertooth évitèrent les attaques. Lucy était inquiète pour son meilleur ami, il semblait mal au point. _

_Sting lança son attaque ultime et l'envoya sur les deux mages de Fairy Tail._

- _Holy_ _Ray !_

_Natsu_ _ne pouvait plus bouger et prit de plein fouet l'attaque de son ennemi. Sting et Rogue reprirent leurs formes initiales._

- _Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais et que je garderais Lucy ! dit le blond. _

_Ils commencèrent à quitter l'arène mais il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna, surpris. _

- _Je laisserais_ _jamais Lucy à un enfoiré comme toi ! dit le rose._

- _Quoi ? T'arrive encore à te relever ? demanda le blond, étonné._

- _Gajeel, tu me les laisses ? _

- _Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Le rose l'assomma avec une pierre et le pauvre mage d'acier se retrouva inconscient. _

- _Bon, ramenez vos culs, j'en ai marre ! cria Natsu._

_Les deux ennemis foncèrent sur le rose qui lançait lui aussi son attaque. _

- _Technique ultime ! Crimson lotus, exploding flame blade ! _

_Un immense rayon de feu attaqua Sting et Rogue et les mirent KO et terminèrent à terre. La foule félicita le gagnant qui remontait vers ses amis, Sting et Rogue furent amenés à l'infirmerie, Lucy était impressionnée. _

_Natsu_ _fut adulé par les mages de sa guilde ainsi que plusieurs filles à la sortie de l'arène._

- _Nastu-sama_ _! Est-ce que vous avez une petite amie ? demanda l'une._

- _Quelles sont le genre de filles que vous préférez ? demanda une autre._

_La blonde les trouvaient pathétique et Natsu faisait le coq, elle le laissa et se dirigea à l'infirmerie pour voir Sting, elle se faisait quand même du souci pour lui. _

_Elle le trouva coucher avec plusieurs bandages sur le corps. _

- _Hé blondinette, tu te fais du souci pour moi ? _

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu crois ! Et t'es toujours aussi orgueilleux même après ta défaite !_

- _Au moins ça prouve bien que tu me préfère moi à cet imbécile ! _

- _Non ! Il est occupé !_

- _Occupé ? Ah bon et avec qui ? _

- _Mais je m'en contrefous ! _

_Soudain les mêmes filles qui étaient avec Natsu s'étaient déplacé pour voir Sting car elles étaient aussi admiratrices du Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth._

- _Sting-kun n'êtes vous pas trop blessé ? _

- _Même si vous avez perdu, vous serez toujours le numéro un ! _

_Le rose cherchait sa nakama et avait suivi son odeur jusque dans l'infirmerie, Sting et Natsu se regardèrent, les groupies hurlèrent devant lui et adulaient les deux dragons. _

_Lassée, la blonde partit hors de l'infirmerie et retourna dans sa chambre. Le rose la rejoignit. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Elle l'ignora, il lui attrapa le bras._

- _Laisse-moi, Natsu ! T'as qu'à retourner avec tes groupies ! _

- _T'es jalouse ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, ok c'est bon ! _

- _Mais t'es_ _pas bien ! _

- _Tu as testé avec moi ton sex appeal et maintenant tu vas te trouver une groupie ! _

_Ce fut le mot de trop, le mage de feu la plaqua contre le mur, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Tu vas arrêter des conneries ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Si je voulais vraiment me barrer avec une de ces pétasses, je l'aurais fait ! Et toi, pourquoi t'es allé voir ce con ? _

- _Je me faisais du souci pour lui…_

- _Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

- _Il s'est excusé ! _

- _J'en_ _ai rien à foutre ! Au moins, il a reçu la branlée de sa vie et saura qu'il faudra plus te toucher !_

- _Je ne t'appartiens pas ! _

- _C'est à cause de qui que je me suis énervé comme ça, d'après toi ? _

- _Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! _

- _Si j'étais pas venu te sauver, il t'aurait violée ce con ! _

- _Non… c'est pas… _

- _Tu vas_ _pas lui chercher des excuses ? Ah moins… que… tu voulais le faire avec lui ? _

_La blonde rougit violemment. _

- _Non, pas du tout… _

- _Alors ? _

- _Natsu_…

_Le mage de feu jouait avec l'une de ses mèches, il la trouvait adorable._

- _Pourquoi t'es si jaloux ? _

- _Parce que… j'aime pas quand des mecs débiles comme lui te tournent autour. _

- _Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule… _

- _Ouais mais il peut se taper qui il veut ! _

- _Et alors ? Toi aussi non ? _

- _Je suis_ _pas comme lui moi ! _

- _Vous êtes pareils ! _

- _J'abuse_ _pas des personnes ! _

_Il marquait un point, elle voulut changer de sujet de conversation._

- _Et ta blessure ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Où tu avais cette marque ? _

- _Ici ?_

_Salamander_ _lui montra son ventre ou plutôt ses abdos ce qui fit rougir la mage._

- _Tu vois y a rien ! _

- _Ok… _

_Elle voulut le repousser mais il l'en empêcha. _

- _Natsu, laisse moi passer…_

- _Faut payer pour passer ! _

_La blonde soupira. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Natsu_ _plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la regardait intensément._

- _Ah, non ! T'avais qu'à embrasser l'une d'elles._

- _C'est_ _pas elle que je veux embrasser, c'est toi ! _

- _Laisse tomber !_

_Il tenta de s'approcher mais elle tourna la tête._

- _Non ! _

- _Très bien, alors je vais trouver un autre moyen. _

_La blonde ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire mais elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cou ce qui la fit frissonner, une boule se forma dans son ventre, elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit tout de suite que son meilleur ami la torturait avec sa langue._

- _Natsu_… _arrête… _

- _Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon baiser ! _

- _Non… _

_Il lui fit un suçon dans le cou lui laissant une marque, la mage essayait de le repousser tant bien que mal mais il avait plus de force qu'elle._

- _Natsu_… _t'es pas mieux que Sting… _

_Le mage la regarda._

- _Comparé à lui, je ne t'ai pas enlevée… _

- _Mais tu me forces à faire quelque chose que j'ai pas envie ! _

- _Alors j'arrête… dit-il en la libérant de son étreinte._

_La blonde voulait l'embrasser mais il fallait qu'elle se modère, elle aussi et décida de sortir de la chambre, le rose avait la tête baissée, il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, elle se retourna et le vit attristé. _

- _Natsu_… _qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _Rien… _

_Elle le trouvait craquant avec son air attristé et se dirigea à nouveau vers lui. _

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-il, rageusement. _

- _T'es frustré à ce point ? _

- _Je suis surtout frustré parce que t'es allé voir cet imb…_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la mage stellaire avait scellé ses lèvres avec les siennes, il fut étonné mais y répondit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils intensifièrent leur baiser, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la porta jusque sur le lit, il la déposa, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi toujours moi ? _

- _Parce que y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie… _

_Soudain, on toqua à la porte, ils durent s'interrompre._

- _Putain ! _

_Le rose alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Cana._

- _Cana ?!_

- _Désolé de te déranger, on a regardé le programme de cet après-midi, aucun de nous ne joue au tournoi et avec les filles on pensait passer l'après-midi en ville._

- _Euh… _

_La fille de Gildartz tombait mal mais au moins, il savait que sa Lucy n'avait pas besoin de concourir cet après-midi._

- _En fait, elle est sous la douche ! _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je lui dirai et elle vous rejoindra ! _

- _Si tu vois Erza, transmets lui !_

- _Ok !_

- _Bye Natsu !_

_Il referma la porte en soupirant. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Les filles voulaient faire les magasins ! _

- _Je veux y aller ! _

_Salamander_ _fit une moue déçue._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Natsu ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Je ne t'ai rien promis !_

- _C'est vrai mais alors promets-moi que ce soir, on passera du temps rien que les deux ! _

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- _C'est une surprise ! _

- _Bon si tu veux…_

_La blonde sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre les autres filles. _

_Elles firent les magasins durant tout l'après-midi et s'étaient arrêté dans un café. _

- _Alors les filles ? Il me semble que ça faisait longtemps qu'on a plus rien fait ensemble ! dit Mirajane._

- _C'est vrai ! ajouta Levy._

- _Nous sommes en bonne voie pour revenir la guilde numéro un ! dit Cana._

- _C'est vrai et au fait, comment vont vos amours les filles ? demanda la mage aux longs cheveux blancs. _

- _Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi ! répondit Erza. _

- _Ben tiens, au fait Erza, qu'est-ce que ça donne avec Gray et Mystogan ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Y a rien ! _

- _Et toi Lucy avec Natsu et Sting ? demanda à nouveau Mirajane._

- _Rien ! répondit la blonde. _

- _Mira-nee, il serait temps de le dire non ? dit sa petite sœur. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans cette situation ! Il y a que toi pour organiser ce genre de chose ! _

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _

- _Mira… s'énerva Erza. _

- _Oh et puis flûte, oui c'est moi et alors ? _

- _On se retrouve dans des situations difficiles ! s'énerva Titania. _

- _Dites-moi simplement ce qu'il en est, de toute façon, on ne peut rien y changer ! _

_Les filles ne dirent rien sur leurs relations car on savait que Mirajane ne savait pas garder de secret, elles rentrèrent directement à l'hôtel et Lucy allait avoir sa surprise. _


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

Bon mon côté perverse est ressortie tout le long de ce chapitre, il va y avoir plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres je pense.

Bonne lecture.

**Le rendez-vous d'un dragon et d'une princesse ! La jalousie de Gray ! **

_Lucy entra dans sa chambre, elle n'y trouva pas Natsu. Étonnée, elle déposa ses affaires achetées sur le lit. La blonde se demandait bien quel genre de soirée allait-elle passer avec son meilleur ami, de loin surement pas romantique le connaissant et se demanda comment se serait avec Sting si elle passait une soirée avec lui, elle imaginait sa soirée avec des chandelle ,du champagne, furtivement, il passerait ses doigts sur les siens, leurs regards se croiseraient, laissant un silence pesant entre eux. Le blond s'approcherait d'elle et s'emparerait de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et prendrait possession de son corps. _

- _Lucy ! Mais arrête de fantasmer ma pauvre ! se dit-elle en se mettant une gifle mentalement. _

_Soudain, elle vit une enveloppe posée sur la table, elle l'ouvrit et la lue. _

« Salut Luce,

J'espère que ton après-midi entre filles s'est bien passé, moi j'ai essayé de trouver de quoi nous occuper pour la soirée mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pour être honnête mais nous avons de quoi passer une bonne soirée !

P.S. Voici un plan où tu dois me retrouver.

Reviens-moi au plus vite, il me tarde de passer cette soirée avec toi et n'oublie pas de te faire belle !

Je t'embrasse Natsu _»_

_La mage stellaire était perplexe sur le genre d'attitude à adopter ce soir, elle opta pour une robe bandeau rouge, ouverte sur le côté ainsi qu'une ceinture en diamant et des ballerines rouges ainsi qu'une fausse rose rouge qu'elle avait trouvé cet après-midi, elle se regardait dans le miroir, satisfaite de son apparence. Elle descendit et passa devant l'infirmerie, la blonde se demandait si Sting allait bien et décida d'aller le voir, il n'y avait personne sauf lui qui était couché dans un lit, il semblait dormir paisiblement. _

_La mage céleste sourit et allait partir mais une main lui retint le poignet, elle vit que le Dragon blanc s'était réveillé._

- _Sting, t'es réveillé ? _

- _Hé oui, Princesse, je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est la deuxième fois que tu passes me voir aujourd'hui. _

- _C'est pas ce que tu crois… je me fais du souci pour toi. _

- _Raison de plus ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Sting ! _

- _Pas envie ça !_

_Il l'attira contre lui ou plus précisément contre ses lèvres et lui donna un langoureux baiser, l'ancienne héritière perdit à nouveau ses moyens, le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'incitant à venir sur le lit mais elle le repoussa gentiment. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Je… je ne peux pas Sting…_

- _Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit non à l'hôtel… _

- _Écoute, je dois y aller… je suis juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles… _

- _Ça n'a pas changé depuis cet après-midi…_

- _Je te laisse cette fois… _

- _Dis-moi… t'es sacrément bien habillée ! dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas. _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _Oh, rien…_

- _Bonne nuit Sting ! _

_Elle partit en vitesse et héla un carrosse qui faisait taxi. _

- _Monsieur, pourriez-vous suivre ce plan ? _

- _Bien sûr mais c'est en dehors de la ville._

- _Quoi ? Putain… Natsu !_

- _Mais c'est un bel endroit ! _

_Lucy monta dans le carrosse, il roula durant une bonne demi-heure, elle allait ouvrir la porte mais quelqu'un le fit avant et se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. _

- _Natsu ?!_

- _Bienvenue ma Princesse ! dit-il en lui tenant la main. _

_Elle rougit et descendit du carrosse, la blonde vit qu'il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller, il portait une chemise blanche, un gilet et un pantalon noir muni de son écharpe, le mage de feu paya le taxi et s'en alla, la blonde regardait autour d'elle. _

- _Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir aussi loin ? _

- _C'est une surprise ! _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la forêt, ils montèrent durant quelques minutes, quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille resta muette. La vue donnait sur la ville éclairée, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sous le disque argenté de la lune et sur l'herbe, il y avait une couverture ainsi que des bougies tout autour, quelques pétales de roses étaient aussi sur la couverture ainsi que diverses sortes de nourriture et une bouteille de champagne. Son regard s'arrêta sur le côté, il y avait un matelas avec un auvent ainsi que des coussins et une couverture. _

- _Tu comptes dormir ici ? demanda la mage stellaire._

- _Question stupide, réponse stupide._

- _Mais je n'ai rien pris pour…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, demain je te promets qu'on rentrera tôt. _

- _Et dire que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais quasiment rien prévu… mais pourquoi tout ça ? _

- _Je pense bien que l'autre imbécile n'aurait jamais idée de faire un truc comme ça. _

- _Et je parie que Gildartz y est pour quelque chose… _

- _Non, cette fois c'est Mirajane. _

- _Elle en rate pas une ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Laisse tomber._

- _Bon allons manger ! _

_Ils discutèrent du tournoi, des nombreux combats qu'il y avait eu lieu et leur retour de l'île Tenrô, les machinations de Mirajane que Lisanna a su percer à jour cet après-midi. _

- _Quoi ? Elle veut former des couples ? _

- _Oui et ça à l'air de marcher… Lisanna est avec Laxus._

- _Ça, on le savait tous ! _

- _Me dis pas que Mira veut mettre Gray et Erza ensemble ? _

- _Euh… _

_Soudain la mage rougit, elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie sur sa relation avec Gray, elle porta son regard en direction du lit avec le auvent, il ne voulait quand même pas lui faire subir la même chose ? _

- _Natsu ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourquoi cette soirée ? _

- _Pour te montrer que je vaux mieux que cet imbécile !_

- _Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit ! _

- _Je veux pas qu'il te touche, il a failli te violer, dois-je te le rappeler ? _

- _Non mais… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais pas venu à temps ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Le faire avec le premier venu ?_

- _J'étais attaché, je ne pouvais rien faire ! _

- _Je le sais, Luce… dit-il en lui caressant la joue et en la regardant intensément._

- _Natsu…_

_Il voulait à nouveau l'embrasser mais se retint et lui fit son plus grand sourire. _

- _Aller, on passe au dessert ! _

- _Et c'est ? _

- _Fraises et champagne ! _

_La blonde fut étonnée, elle avait entendu dire que c'était un puissant aphrodisiaque._

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Natsu… _

- _Rrrroohhh.. aller ! _

_Il lui fit sa moue d'enfant, elle craqua. Soudain, les paroles de Kaïn lui revinrent à l'esprit lors de leur affrontement. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _À quoi tu penses ? _

- _Je… rien…_

- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Aller, tu penses pas à l'autre au moins ? _

- _Non… _

- _Alors quoi ? _

- _Je… je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Kaïn à propos de nous deux._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben… qu'on flirtait ensemble devant lui… il croyait qu'on était un couple. _

- _On l'est pas ? On est toujours ensemble. _

- _Non, Natsu… un couple… c'est… c'est… quand deux personnes…_

- _Tiens, du champagne ! coupa Natsu en lui tendant la coupe. _

- _Merci… _

_Lucy ne savait pas quoi penser, avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? En avait-elle pour lui ? Elle se remémora les moments passés avec les deux dragons. Mais son nakama la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant une fraise._

- _Oh, merci ! _

- _De rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses de cette soirée ? _

- _Je passe une très bonne soirée… _

_Elle sentait petit à petit les effets du champagne, ils avaient vidés deux bouteilles à eux seuls, ils se couchèrent sur la couverture et fixèrent les étoiles._

- _Le ciel est magnifique… murmura la blonde. _

_Le successeur d'Igneel tourna son visage vers le sien et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il se tourna sur le côté et passa un bras autour de sa taille, Lucy fixait toujours les étoiles sentant le souffle de son meilleur ami contre elle, il resserra son étreinte contre lui. Elle devint anxieuse, il le remarqua à ses battements de cœur. _

- _Luce ?_

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _Je te sens perturbée… _

- _J'ai de quoi ! dit-elle en fixant toujours le ciel. _

- _Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te gêne ?_

- _Non… mais avant tu n'étais pas comme ça… c'est seulement depuis… _

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il lui mordilla l'oreille et la lécha._

- _Natsu… non… _

- _J'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Cette phrase la fit vibrer, était-ce l'alcool, les fraises ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle se sentait étrangement excitée mais ce n'était pas la même excitation qu'avec Sting. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait pour Sting était purement physique tandis qu'avec son nakama, c'était un sentiment plus fort. _

_Le mage de feu continuait à lui donner quelques baisers sur la joue, ne tenant plus, elle tourna son visage vers le sien et plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Natsu… pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage._

- _Parce que tu es ma précieuse nakama… _

- _Non… une fois… que tu auras eu ce que tu voudras… tu m'oublieras… vite… _

- _Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais…_

_Les larmes redoublèrent. _

- _J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, Luce… et je le ferai tout le restant de ma vie… _

- _Je… je… _

_Il franchit les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Ils roulèrent sur le côté se retrouvant dans l'herbe, ils s'interrompirent pour respirer, Salamander était à califourchon sur elle. _

- _Natsu… _

- _Luce… est-ce que t'en as aussi… envie ?_

- _Je… _

_Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à son tour, il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée, la blonde le repoussa légèrement. _

- _Très bien… je ne vais pas aller plus loin, Luce._

- _Ce n'est pas ça… tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne sur la couverture ?_

- _Ou alors sur le lit que je t'ai préparé…_

_La mage stellaire ne savait pas si c'était sous l'impulsion de ses baisers fougueux ou alors le mélange aphrodisiaque mais elle voulait aller plus loin que le stade des préliminaires. _

_Il l'aida à se relever et l'attira contre lui pour lui voler un baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps contre le sien, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Instinctivement, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rose en profita pour la porter jusqu'à leur nid d'amour et la coucha sur le lit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _T'en es sûr, Luce ? _

- _Ma décision est prise… et je préfère le faire avec mon meilleur ami qu'avec un dragueur invétéré et je ne veux pas être un trophée à son tableau de chasse._

_Salamander lui fit un sourire, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage, ses joues, son nez et lui mordilla l'oreille, il descendit ensuite dans son cou, lui faisant plusieurs suçons, la jeune fille faisait de temps en temps de petits gémissements, elle sentit qu'il sourit mais le repoussa gentiment._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le rose. _

- _Laisse-toi faire un peu… _

- _Je… non…_

_Ne l'écoutant pas, elle le retourna et elle se retrouva sur lui. Continuant de l'embrasser, elle lui enleva son écharpe et déboutonna sa chemise et enlevant son gilet_

_La mage l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui fit quelques suçons au cou._

- _Aaaaahh… Luce… _

_Elle déposa quelques baisers sur son torse musclé, elle fut soudain surprise car son partenaire avait posé ses mains sur ses fesses et se faisait un malin plaisir à les lui caresser. _

- _Arrête… _

- _Non, je commence… _

_Il l'a fit basculer sur le côté et lui enleva sa robe, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Le rose lui déposa quelques baisers jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, il la regarda lui demandant si il pouvait continuer ou non, elle fit un signe de tête comme quoi il pouvait continuer, il lui enleva son soutien-gorge, révélant sa poitrine, la mage stellaire se cacha mais Salamander lui enleva ses mains. _

- _Natsu… me regarde pas comme ça… _

- _Tu es belle, Luce… tu n'as pas à être gênée… _

_Il lécha et mordilla le bourgeon rose d'un côté pendant que l'autre, il le pinçait entre deux doigts, c'était une torture pour la mage, il intervertit entre les deux. Quand ils pointèrent à leur maximum, il descendit l'une de ses mains le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa partie intime, toujours en continuant à l'embrasser, il titilla le clitoris avec son pouce. Son amante haletait et gémissait au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait son pouce._

- _Je… je t'en supplie… maintenant… _

- _Non… tu n'es pas encore prête… _

_Le rose lui écarta les jambes._

- _Non… _

_Le mage de feu ne l'écouta pas et introduit son muscle rose dans la fente de sa partenaire, passant sur tous les côtés des parois à la température hors du commun, Lucy passa ses mains dans ses cheveux l'incitant à aller plus loin. _

_Le mage de feu remonta sa langue jusqu'à son point sensible, allant de plus en plus vite, la mage sentait son esprit partir de plus en plus, elle tourna la tête des deux côtés, dieu que c'était bon ! _

- _Aaaaahh… Natsu… ça… va… NNnnyyaaaaaahhhh !_

_Un puissant orgasme s'empara d'elle et hurla le nom de son amant, il remonta jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau et lui laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer. _

_Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, le mage de feu y répondit mais la mage voulait dominer cette fois-ci. _

- _Natsu… est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre debout ? _

- _Hein ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

- _S'il te plaît. _

_Le rose lut son envie dans son regard et s'exécuta, se demandant ce que voulait faire sa nakama. _

- _Laisse-toi faire… murmura-t-elle. _

_La blonde l'embrassa à nouveau, elle descendit ensuite ses baisers à son cou, ensuite son torse laissant quelques suçons au passage, le mage de feu passait sa main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés savourant chaque coup de langue. Soudain, il eut une exclamation de surprise, sentant quelque chose d'humide contre l'un de ses mamelons et devait avouer que cela était agréable. Elle continua son exploration le long de son ventre et arriva à son but, plus précisément à son membre fièrement dressé._

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

_Elle avait mit son membre entre ses seins et commença à mouvoir sa voluptueuse poitrine, la blonde mit en bouche le membre de son amant et se mouvait de plus en plus vite. C'en était trop pour Salamander. _

- _Luce… arrête… _

_La mage céleste s'interrompit et le regardait, il avait les yeux mi-clos, il semblait savourer ce moment. _

- _Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Je… je sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter cette torture si longtemps…_

_Satisfaite, elle continua allant de plus en plus vite et mouvant ses seins de plus en plus vite aussi, Natsu s'empara de sa poitrine et titilla les tétons avec ses doigts, ce qui incitait encore plus le désir de sa nakama._

_Sentant qu'elle arriverait bientôt au point culminant, elle redoubla d'efforts et sentit son engin vibrer. _

- _Aaaaahhh… je… je sens quelque chose… venir… _

_Soudain, une puissante vague électrique s'empara de lui, sa semence se répandant dans la bouche de sa partenaire et avala le tout._

- _Luuuuccyyyyyy !_

_Elle remonta jusqu'à lui, lui déposant un léger baiser pour le calmer un peu, son corps en tremblait encore._

- _Ça va, Natsu ?_

- _Je… je… j'ai encore envie de toi… _

- _Moi aussi… _

_Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, le mage de feu laissait parcourir ses mains le long de son corps et se terminèrent sur ses fesses._

- _Aaaahh Natsu… _

_La blonde se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _T'es prête, ma Princesse ? _

- _Je… je crois… _

_Le rose la pénétra doucement, elle fit une grimace et enlaçant les doigts de son amant._

- _Luce ?_

- _Continue… _

_Il se mouvait le plus doucement possible et ensuite alla de plus en plus vite, la blonde grimaçait._

- _Si ça te fait mal… j'arrête tout de suite… _

- _Non, il faut que je passe ce cap…dit-elle en lui tenant plus fortement la main. _

_Le mage de feu continua ses va et viens, il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de déchirer sa viriginité, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de son amante._

- _Luce… _

- _Je… je veux te sentir près de moi… _

_Il s'exécuta et l'embrassa, il continuait à se mouvoir en elle, il prit l'un des seins en bouche pour la détendre et cela l'aida à se laisser aller. La mage stellaire n'avait plus de douleur mais le plaisir prenait le dessus de plus en plus à chaque mouvement, elle décida elle aussi de se mouvoir. _

_Leur respiration devint plus erratique, les parois se resserrant autour de l'engin de Salamander, les gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, un premier orgasme les frappèrent, répandant le liquide en elle._

- _Aaaaaahh… Naaaattsssssuuuu… ! hurla la blonde. _

- _Luce… murmura le rose avec une voix rauque. _

_Salamander continuait de se mouvoir et alla encore plus vite, un deuxième orgasme les frappa, ils devinrent fous et hurlèrent encore plus fort, ils retombèrent éreintés sur le lit._

_Le rose lui caressa la joue. _

- _Ça va ma Princesse ? _

- _Je… je suis crevée… mais c'était génial… _

_Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de mettre la couverture et s'endormir en tenant la mage contre lui. _

_Erza était entré à l'hôtel, elle décida d'aller boire un verre. L'hôtel possédait un autre bar avec la vue panoramique. Titania prit une douche et mit une robe dos nu noire et s'était faite un chignon et portait une paire de bottes noires, la Reine des fées se regardait dans le miroir. Gray entra à ce moment-là, elle ne l'entendit pas. _

- _Tu es très jolie comme ça, Erza._

_Elle se retourna, surprise. _

- _Gray ?! Je… je ne t'ai pas entendu…_

- _C'est pas souvent que je vois la grande Titania s'admirer devant le miroir. _

- _Idiot ! _

_Il éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui ce qui fit rougir la mage. _

- _Lâche-moi, idiot ! _

- _Idiot sera mon nouveau surnom ? _

- _Tu veux quoi ? Cerveau congelé ? _

- _Ah, non, je laisse ça à l'allumette ! _

- _Gray, laisse-moi tu veux bien ? _

- _Ok ! De toute façon, je suis aussi passé me changer avec Laxus, Lisanna, Léon et Juvia, on pensait aller manger dehors et faire un peu la fête ce soir, tu veux venir ? _

- _Non, c'est gentil mais je pense que ce soir je risque plutôt de me reposer…_

- _C'est dommage… mais tu sembles pressé._

_Ce fut le mot de trop, la Reine des fées fit apparaître une épée et lui mit sous la gorge._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _R… rien… _

_Il lui saisit la main ce qui fit tomber l'épée de la mage aux armures et lui vola un baiser, il se transforma en intense baiser et durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Erza. _

- _Normal non ? Je te verrai pas le restant de la soirée. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _À moins que je te réveilles quand tu dors…_

- _Fais ça et t'es mort ! _

_Le mage de glace éclata de rire._

- _T'es vraiment impulsive ! _

- _Idiot !_

- _Aller, je vais me préparer et promis, je ne te réveillerai pas. _

- _C'est ce que tu dis ! dit-elle faisant semblant d'être vexée et en lui tournant le dos. _

_Le successeur de Ul passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son épaule et continua jusque dans son cou, ce qui fit l'effet de frissons à la grande Titania. _

- _Gray, t'es pas sensé te préparer ? _

- _J'ai pas envie de partir…_

- _Sérieusement, les autres t'attendent… _

- _T'as raison !_

_Il se détacha de son étreinte à regret et fila à la douche, il entendit un vague « au revoir », il termina de se préparer et alla rejoindre les autres. _

_Erza était déjà au bar en train de siroter un verre de rosée, la jeune femme s'était assise à côté de la baie vitrée et admirait la vue et les lumières de la ville, plongée dans ses pensées, elle pensait sa relation avec Gray, leur retour depuis les sept ans, le retour soudain de Gérard, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se décide entre les deux. Bien sûr, elle était tombé amoureuse de Gray depuis des années voir même depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail ce qui lui fit oublier Gérard mais quand elle l'avait revu, ses sentiments avaient refait surface. _

- _Aaaaaahhh… c'est compliqué ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle. _

_La mage se retourna surprise et vit son premier amour, elle rougit._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je te retourne la même question !_

- _Me détendre._

- _Pareil pour moi._

- _Et Ultear et Meldy ? _

- _Elles sont sortis entre filles… _

- _Ah tiens, c'est le fameux soir des sorties._

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Oui, les autres sont de sorties._

- _Et toi pas ? _

- _Non… je préfère être en forme pour demain._

- _Je te comprends… dis… tu veux pas venir dîner avec moi ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Quand je suis seule, je n'ai pas trop d'appétit et comme tu es là… et qu'il y a le tournoi, il faudrait qu'on se nourrisse non ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_

- _C'est à cause de Gray ? _

- _Non, pas du tout ? _

- _Alors je peux très bien t'emmener dîner non ? A moins que tu n'en ai pas envie. _

- _Non, je viens volontiers ! _

_Ils descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel, ils commandèrent du vin ainsi que de la nourriture. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, surtout du passé et des bêtises qu'ils faisaient quand ils n'étaient pas forcés à travailler. _

_Après le repas, Gérard voulait inviter Erza dans sa chambre pour discuter tranquillement. _

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… _

- _Aller ! _

_La mage aux armures céda, ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre du mage. Il put enfin enlever son bandana ainsi que son bonnet._

- _Aaaaahh.. ça fait du bien ! dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé._

_La rouquine éclata de rire, il adorait ce son cristallin._

- _Il y a encore du vin, si tu en veux._

- _Tu veux que j'en serve ? _

- _Aller, hop, deux verres ! _

_Erza prit le vin dans l'armoire ainsi que deux verres, elle servit le breuvage couleur rubis et alla s'assoir à côté de lui, ils discutèrent encore de leurs bêtises de quand ils étaient enfants. _

- _Ah… quelle époque ! Et dire que c'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom de famille ! dit Erza._

_Une larme coula le long du visage de Gérard ce qui surprit la rouquine. _

- _Gérard ?!_

_Il la regardait intensément, il passa une main sur sa joue et s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres._

- _Pardonne-moi… Erza pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait… _

- _Gérard… murmura-t-elle._

_Le mage aux cheveux bleus l'embrassa de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, il fut d'abord timide, chaste et devint de plus en plus entreprenant. La mage aux armures ne savait pas si c'était le vin ou son amour pour lui mais se laissa faire alors qu'une petite voix lui disait qu'elle allait commettre l'irréparable mais son corps refusait de lutter contre son envie, il releva de plus en plus sa robe mais la mage eut un moment de lucidité et l'empêcha de remonter plus haut. _

- _Non, Gérard ! Je… je ne peux pas ! _

_Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _J'ai l'impression de jouer entre toi et… _

- _Gray ?_

- _Oui… _

- _Je ferai tout pour t'avoir, Erza ! Tu m'es promise depuis que nous sommes petits._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Dès que je t'ai vu la première fois… j'ai eu le coup de foudre… mais j'ai été manipulé par Ultear qui était manipulé par Hadès… et… je t'ai fait du mal… je t'ai même fait accuser ! _

- _Ce n'est pas…_

_Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de son ami d'enfance, il l'embrassa à nouveau, la jeune femme perdait ses moyens devant lui. Ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles, il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Ce n'est rien… tu nous as aidés pour combattre Oracions Seis… et grâce à toi… on a pu les battre ! _

- _Je t'aime tellement Erza… dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle frissonna, ces mêmes mots avaient été dit par Gray, il devint à nouveau entreprenant et détacha la robe au niveau de la nuque mais Titania le repoussa._

- _Erza… murmura-t-il._

- _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte… j'ai peur qu'on fasse une bêtise… _

- _Alors laisse-moi t'embrasser…promis… je ne serai pas plus entreprenant… _

- _Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… _

_Le mage aux cheveux bleus ignora ses paroles et continua de l'embrasser, il resserra son étreinte et releva sa dulcinée contre lui, ils s'embrassèrent durant un bon moment sans qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. _

_Erza commençait à fatiguer, Gérard le ressentait lui aussi et mirent fin à leurs cajoleries._

- _Je suis désolé… _

- _Pour ? _

- _Je t'ai un peu entraîné… et puis je t'ai encore une fois… menti…_

- _Si c'est à propos de ta fiancée, je le savais déjà… tu es un piètre menteur ! dit la mage avec un sourire._

- _Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais ! _

- _Je le sais, Gérard mais… je suis dans une situation difficile… nous devons gagner pour notre guilde mais… entre toi et Gray…_

- _Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? _

- _Gray m'a posé la même question… je… je vous aime les deux… _

- _Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

- _C'est difficile à expliquer… quand je suis partie de notre île… je me sentais trahi, je suis arrivé à Fairy Tail, le début n'était pas facile et Gray est venu m'embêter… je suis partie mais sans pleurer devant lui, il était revenu voir comment j'allais et s'était excusé… et j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui… mais pour toi… bien sûr que je t'ai toujours aimé mais… je me sentais blessé et quand je t'ai revu… _

- _Tes sentiments sont réapparus… _

- _Exactement…_

- _Il faudra faire un choix… mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra attendre longtemps… _

- _Je… je sais plus où j'en suis Gérard… _

_Il l'attira contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux._

- _Je ne veux pas te presser… mais je ferai tout pour que tu sois mienne et c'est pas Gray qui va m'en empêcher !_

- _Ne fais pas de conneries ! Tu es déjà recherché et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques d'être à nouveau emprisonné ! _

- _Je le sais bien. _

- _Gérard… _

_Le mage resserra son étreinte._

- _Je me sens si bien avec toi… murmura-t-il._

_La Reine des fées se libéra et se leva._

- _Je vais partir, il est déjà tard._

- _Très bien… dit-il avec regret. _

_Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, il lui demanda : _

- _Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée de qui vas-tu choisir ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

- _Et ton cœur que te dit-il ? _

- _Gérard, s'il te plaît… _

- _Je voudrais savoir… est-ce qu'il a été plus entreprenant que moi ?_

- _Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? _

- _Je te connais que trop bien… il a été plus entreprenant… ça veut tout dire… _

_Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un sourire._

- _Bonne nuit Gérard… merci pour cette soirée._

_Le mage lui adressa un dernier regard avec son plus beau sourire et partit en direction de sa chambre. _

_Quand elle referma la porte de sa chambre, Titania s'effondra en pleurs sur le lit, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation difficile, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse le point entre les deux hommes. _

_Si elle restait avec Gérard, aurait-elle une vie de fugitive ou alors au contraire, pourrait-il être défendu via un tribunal et être innocenté et enfin vivre une vie normale avec lui ? _

_Si elle restait avec Gray, tout serait réglé mais ce serait choisir la facilité mais elle avait partagé beaucoup plus de choses avec Gray qu'avec Gérard depuis son enfance. _

_Gray, Lisanna, Laxus, Léon et Juvia faisaient la fête dans un bar, le mage semblait être dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas faire la fête avec les autres. _

- _Elle te manque ? lui demanda une voix féminine. _

- _Lisanna ?!_

- _Hé oui, c'est moi ! _

- _Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle me manque ? Ne sois pas comme ta sœur ! _

- _Ça se voit à ton regard, tu penses à elle._

- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _

_La blanche plongea son regard bleu dans ceux du mage de glace._

- _Gray, je sais très bien que tu penses à Erza._

- _Mais t'hallucine complètement, Lisanna, tu veux pas encore me mettre en couple avec elle ?!_

- _Si ce n'était pas Erza, ce n'est pas Juvia car elle semble très proche de Léon en ce moment._

- _Normal, ils sortent ensemble ! _

- _Ah oui ? _

_C'était sorti tout seul._

- _J'ai vu ton petit jeu, Gray ! Je le sais pour toi et Erza._

- _Elle t'a tout dit ?_

- _Disons que ça se voit à la manière dont tu la regarde… _

- _Et je parie qu'elle a dû tout te dire…_

- _En partie, je ne sais pas tout… mais bats-toi pour elle !_

- _Je le sais mais c'est pas facile… entre lui et moi, c'est la guerre… je pensais pas qu'il referait surface… _

- _C'est à Erza de choisir ! _

- _J'ai peur de la perdre, Lisanna…_

- _Prouve-lui ton amour ! _

- _J'ai essayé… j'ai déclaré mes sentiments en premier…j'ai même organisé une soirée exprès pour elle…mais je crois que ça ne servira à rien… j'ai meilleur temps d'oublier… _

- _Je ne pense pas._

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

- _Tu jures de ne rien dire ? _

- _Promis._

- _Elle est venu me voir quelques temps après que vous l'ayez fait… et je peux te dire que quand une fille se donne à un homme la première fois, c'est qu'il est vraiment important dans sa vie._

_Le successeur de Ul rougit._

- _Pourquoi est-elle venu te voir toi ? _

- _Elle avait besoin de parler… bon pour être honnête avec toi, Erza et Lucy ont le même problème que toi et Mystogan. _

- _Quoi ? Cette tête à flamme en pince aussi pour Lucy ? _

- _Oui et Sting aussi. _

- _On se demanderait pas si tout cela a été prémédité… _

- _Oui par ma grande sœur ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je sais c'est bête… mais vous l'auriez su à un moment ou à un autre. _

- _D'un côté, c'est pas mal ! Au moins, j'ai une excuse pour dormir avec Erza._

- _Aller, te casse pas la tête et viens faire la fête ! _

- _Merci Lisanna ! _

_Gray resta encore un moment à faire la fête et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel, il se gratta le cou et remarqua qu'il avait oublié de mettre son collier que lui avait donné un jour sa « mère ». Il partit en courant jusqu'à l'hôtel et se pressa de monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa bien-aimée, il la trouvait allongée sur le lit toujours habillée, elle semblait avoir pleurer durant un moment, les joues étaient encore mouillées._

- _Erza… murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. _

_Le mage de glace remarqua qu'elle avait son collier entremêlé entre ses fins doigts, il resta à l'admirer quelques secondes._

- _Gray… Gérard… non… je ne… peux pas… choisir… murmura Titania._

_Cela fendit le cœur de son meilleur ami, voyant qu'elle était encore habillée, il détacha sa robe au niveau de la nuque mais cela réveilla la mage aux armures et le regarda surprise._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Ben… en… fait… t'étais… _

- _Tu voulais encore en profiter, pervers ? _

- _C'est pas ça ! _

_La jeune femme fit apparaître une horde d'épée autour d'eux._

- _Je te laisse une dernière chance pour tout me dire sinon je te transperce le corps avec mes épées !_

- _Tu t'es endormie avec tes fringues, je voulais simplement te rendre service en te mettant à l'aise ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est la vérité ! _

- _Mais… _

- _Tu crois franchement que je pense qu'à ça ?_

- _Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes… c'est à se poser des questions ! _

_Soudain, un silence s'installa entre eux, le mage de glace lui tourna le dos et commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour aller dormir. _

_Durant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne purent parler mais Gray brisa le silence. _

- _Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ? _

- _Tu m'as déjà posé la question ! _

- _Et si c'était Gérard qui aurait foncé en premier ? Tu l'aurais choisi ? _

- _Je sais pas ! Ne me déboussole pas encore plus ! _

- _Je ne pourrai pas attendre longtemps ! Lisanna m'a dit que tu étais allé lui parler, Lucy est aussi dans le même cas que toi !_

- _C'est vrai… mais alors Lisanna m'a…_

- _Elle ne t'a pas trahie… je pense qu'elle veut que vous fassiez vos choix… _

- _Gray… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… _

- _Lisanna m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a touché._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Quand une fille se donne la première fois avec un homme, c'est qu'elle y tient beaucoup et c'est ce qui nous est arrivé._

- _Gray… _

_Le mage de glace s'approcha doucement de sa nakama._

- _Je vais te poser une question… j'aimerais que tu sois franche avec moi… _

- _D'accord._

- _Est-ce que… entretemps, tu l'as fait avec Gérard ? _

_La rouquine rougit._

- _Je vais être honnête avec toi…_

_S'attendant à ce qu'elle lui confirme, il se boucha les oreilles._

- _Non, je ne veux rien entendre !_

_Étonnée, elle s'approcha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux surprit et répondit à son baiser._

- _Erza… _

_Titania passa ses bras autour de son cou._

- _Tu risques de ne pas aimer mais autant être honnête… je suis tombé sur Gérard, on a dîné ensemble et… _

- _Vous avez couché ensemble ! _

- _Non… on s'est embrassé, il a voulu le faire avec moi mais… je l'ai repoussé… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je t'assure… en fait, je… je… j'avais l'impression de te trahir… mais quand je suis avec toi… j'ai aussi l'impression de le trahir… _

- _Merci Erza._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vois dans ton regard que tu es sincère._

_Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le baiser devint de plus en plus intense, Titania colla son corps au sien et le plaqua contre le mur, elle continua ses baisers et déboutonna le reste de sa chemise mais il stoppa ses mains, elle le regarda surprise._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais… regarde, il fait jour._

_La jeune femme remarqua les rayons du soleil passer par les volets._

- _Ah merde… _

_Le mage de glace en profita pour lui arracher sa robe, elle le regarda surprise._

- _Gray, je vais te… _

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps, qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la porta jusque dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau de la douche, elle était encore en sous-vêtement et lui portait encore son jeans et sa chemise mais les deux mages s'en contrefoutaient, ils continuèrent toujours de s'embrasser. Erza arracha la chemise de son amant pour se venger pour sa robe, le successeur de Ul descendit ses baisers dans son cou, lui faisant des suçons de temps à autre. L'une de ses mains caressait son ventre tandis que de son autre main, il lui caressait la cuisse._

- _Arrête… _

- _Ah, non, je ne fais que commencer._

_Il descendit son string et introduisit un doigt pendant que son pouce titillait son bout de chair, elle gémissait de plus en plus et suppliait son amant d'arrêter._

- _Gray… je t'en supplie… _

_Il ignorait ses paroles et l'embrassa à nouveau, la jeune femme déboutonna son jeans et descendit son caleçon, s'amusant avec son engin avec sa main ce qui l'arrêta quelques secondes, savourant ce moment. Il gémit à son tour._

_Voyant que son amant semblait apprécier, elle alla de plus en plus vite avec sa main, Gray eut quelques secondes de lucidité et plaqua contre le mur son amante, il ne voulait pas qu'elle joue avec lui pour l'instant mais plutôt lui jouer avec elle._

- _Hé, coquine, j'ai pas fini ! _

_Avant qu'elle ne réponde quoique ce soit, il mordilla l'un des bourgeons roses pendant que sa main pinçait l'autre. Sa seule main de libre continua à titiller le clitoris de son aimée, elle n'en pouvait plus et gémissait de plus en plus. _

- _Gray… _

_Il lui fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et prit appui du carrelage, l'eau coulait toujours sur leur corps, le successeur de Ul pénétra la mage, se mouvant assez rapidement, ils se sentaient plus vivants que jamais. La température montait à chaque coup de rein malgré l'eau tiède qui coulait toujours sur les deux corps, Erza avait planté ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son amant et gémissait de plus en plus fort. _

- _Gray… plus vite… je… sens… _

_Entendant la demande de sa nakama, il redoubla d'efforts et dans un dernier coup, il se libéra en elle._

- _Aaaaaahh… Gray ! hurla-t-elle._

- _Erza… dit-il avec une voix rauque. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le mage de glace ne la repose au sol. _

- _J'espère que je pourrai tenir aujourd'hui… _

- _C'est vrai que tu as fait nuit blanche, Gray, tu ne veux pas te reposer au moins une heure ? _

- _C'est que tu te fais du souci pour moi ? C'est mignon ! _

- _Idiot ! _

- _Je crois que bientôt tu m'appelleras comme ça ! _

- _Ah, non recommence pas ! _

- _Ok ok ! Bon aller on va prendre un bon bain brûlant ! _

- _Hein ? T'es pas bien toi ! Depuis quand aimes-tu la chaleur ?_

- _Depuis que j'ai goûté aux plaisirs charnels avec une certaine mage._

_Erza rougit._

- _Tu veux quand même pas le refaire dans un bain ? _

- _Je plaisante ! Mais on peut simplement prendre un bain toi et moi. _

- _J'ai peur que ça dérape… t'as vu comme ça a dérapé._

- _Promis… et puis, il y a le tournoi._

_Gray ouvrit l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et mit les huiles que l'hôtel mettait à disposition pour ses clients, il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, Titania n'avait pas bougé mais avait arrêté l'eau. _

- _Alors tu viens ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Alors la grande Titania a peur de prendre un bain avec Gray Fullbuster ?_

- _C'est pas ça… _

- _Alors viens !_

_Elle s'exécuta, dès que son corps entra en contact avec l'eau chaude elle se détendit._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Je… c'est bizarre, la situation, tu sembles à l'aise… _

- _Je me sens à l'aise avec toi, ça te gêne qu'on l'ait fait ? Enfin… que le fasse souvent ? _

- _Non, au contraire… mais… je… j'ai peur… j'ai peur de la décision que je vais prendre… il vaudrait peut être mieux que je ne choisisse aucun des deux._

_Gray prit ses mains entre les siennes._

- _Si tu fais ça, nous allons souffrir tous les trois ! Et toi, le plus ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation mais le destin a voulu que Gérard revienne dans ta vie. _

- _Peut être mais… il serait peut être mieux que je parte…_

- _Tu fuis le problème si tu fais cela… _

- _Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver dans une situation comme cela ! dit-elle en pleurant. _

- _Je le sais, ma puce… _

- _Hein ? _

_Il la regardait intensément et lui caressa la joue._

- _Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, ni pour Gérard et ni pour moi… et en plus, il y a le tournoi… mais depuis que nous sommes rentré de l'examen et lorsque Acnologia a failli nous faire disparaître… c'est depuis notre retour que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te dise mes sentiments._

_La mage rougit et sortit de la baignoire, Gray en sorti en même temps, il attrapa les linges de bain qui étaient accrochés et en mit un autour du corps de sa dulcinée et en sortis d'autres pour essuyer les cheveux. Titania alla se mettre devant le miroir pour s'essuyer les cheveux mais le mage de glace s'en occupa lui-même, il l'essuyait lui-même. _

- _Hé ! Je suis assez grande pour le faire ! _

- _Ouais, ouais !_

_Il l'enlaça et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _T'aime pas quand on prend soin de toi ? _

- _Je… c'est pas ça… j'ai pas l'habitude… _

- _Il le faudra bien, ma puce._

- _Gray… arrête de m'appeler comme ça… et de réagir comme si on sortait ensemble… _

- _Je veux te montrer que je suis mieux que lui…_

- _Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je suis juste pas un plan cul pour toi ? Que tu me manipules et quand t'auras envie d'aller voir ailleurs tu le feras ? _

- _Tu crois que j'aurais laissé Juvia à Léon ? Tu crois que j'ai inventé tout ce que je te disais ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne joues pas avec moi ? Si en fait tu as déjà choisi Gérard et que tu me gardes sous la main au cas, s'il se fait arrêter ? _

- _Tais-toi ! Tu le sais que jamais je le ferai ! Je ne me serai jamais donné à toi si je ne t'aimais pas ! _

- _Et si c'était Gérard ? _

- _Je lui ai refusé mon corps avant… _

- _Erza… je… je suis désolé…_

- _Non, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à faire mon choix… _

- _Alors ça veut peut être dire que tu as plus de sentiments pour moi ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien… _

_Gray lui caressa la joue. _

- _Ce serait bien si d'ici la fin du tournoi de magie, tu te sois décidé._

- _Ne me donne pas d'ultimatum… Gray… je… je… _

_Titania s'écroula en larmes parterre, son meilleur ami vint la serrer contre lui._

- _Excuse-moi, je te mets trop la pression… je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre ! Je t'aime tellement… _

- _Je voudrais tellement te le dire… mais ce ne serait qu'à moitié vrai… _

- _Je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que ton cœur est partagé en deux mais aller, viens, on va terminer de se préparer et on rejoint les autres. _

_La rouquine se dirigea à sa valise et opta pour des sous-vêtements bleu ciel avec de la dentelle blanche._

- _Waouh ! s'écria le mage de glace qui avait mit un caleçon noir. _

- _Arrête de me reluquer comme ça ou je t'étripe ! _

- _Je ne demande que ça, ma chère Titania ! _

_Elle savait qu'il la taquina, elle ignora ses paroles et opta pour une robe chinoise de couleur violette courte et ouverte sur le côté, le col mao remontait jusqu'à son cou mais révélant un espace sur sa poitrine et elle mit des cuissardes, la jeune femme alla se mettre devant le miroir et se fit un chignon et planta deux baguettes dorées dans les cheveux. _

- _Erza, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _T'es super mignonne comme ça ! _

- _Tiens, tu dis mignonne toi ? C'est pas sensé être genre t'es bonne ? _

- _C'est les mecs qui peuvent pas coucher avec les miss qu'ils veulent qui disent ça ! _

- _Ah bon… _

- _Je sens que je vais être jaloux… _

- _C'est le but mon cher Gray ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je veux quand même voir ta réaction face à Gérard ! _

- _Tu crois que c'est du pipo ce que je t'ai dit ? _

- _Non mais j'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec une femme, c'est vrai que tu es attentionné mais si un autre homme me drague comment réagirais-tu ? _

- _Tu me pousse là ! _

- _Non, je te teste et puis… ça m'aidera peut-être dans mon choix. _

_Gray opta pour un col roulé noir, son manteau blanc et des jeans noirs ainsi que des baskets blanches, la jeune femme le trouvait beau habillé comme ça. _

- _Bon, tu veux qu'on sorte déjeuner ? _

- _Hein ? Mais on rejoint pas les autres ? _

- _Je mangerais bien dehors surtout avec ce beau temps._

_Avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, il lui vola un baiser._

- _Ne dis rien ! T'as pas le choix c'est moi qui invite ! _

- _Mais…_

_Il lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la sortie, Mirajane les vit au passage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son plan marchait à merveille. _

_Le soleil commençait à se lever, les premiers rayons réveillèrent la mage stellaire et mit la couverture sur elle pour cacher ses yeux, elle sentit un corps chaud contre elle, son odeur ne lui était pas inconnue. La blonde ressentait une sensation bizarre, une sensation de bien-être mais elle sentait le tissu de la couverture plus que d'habitude._

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

_Elle ouvrit un œil et vit avec stupeur que Natsu dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, elle releva légèrement la couverture et fut étonnée de se voir nue. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir._

_Le rose la serra plus contre lui, une boule se forma, bien sûr elle avait offert sa virginité à son meilleur ami mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise et essaya de se libérer de son étreinte mais sans succès mais le Dragon Slayer se réveilla et lui colla un immense bisou sur la joue. _

- _Bonjour, Luce ! _

- _Salut Natsu… _

- _Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? _

- _Je… on… nous… toi… moi… _

- _Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! _

- _Rien, laisse tomber… faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel ! _

- _Attends, il fait à peine jour ! _

_Le Dragon Slayer chercha sa montre et fit un sourire. _

- _On a encore bien trois heures de temps devant nous ! _

- _Et on rentre comment ? _

- _Mira m'a donné ça ! _

_Il tendit un petit stylo._

- _Oh c'est un de ces stylos de lumière spécial !_

- _Ouais, elle m'a dit d'écrire l'adresse où on voulait aller et on se retrouvait où on voulait ! Bien sûr, il faut connaître l'endroit ! _

- _Faut d'abord qu'on range…_

_Le mage de feu lui vola un baiser et lui fit son plus grand sourire. _

- _Nan ! Avant faut on a quelque chose à faire ! _

- _Natsu… non… _

- _Luce, s'il te plaît ! dit-il en lui laissant quelques baisers dans le cou. _

_Elle gémit sous les baisers ardents de son amant, il descendit jusqu'à poitrine, léchant et mordillant l'un des seins, l'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à son intimité et y introduit directement deux doigts. _

- _Aaaaahh… Salamander… gémit la blonde. _

_Il continua ses embrassades sur son ventre et arriva à son intimité, il écarta les jambes mais la mage stellaire essaya de les refermer automatiquement, il l'en empêcha avec ses deux mains et commença à lécher de plus en plus vite._

- _Natsu… arrête ! _

_Redoublant d'effort ses coups de langue, la blonde fut frappé par l'orgasme. _

- _Yyyaaaaaahhhhhh ! _

_Salamander remonta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la pénétra. Leurs corps ondulaient en rythme, tels deux serpents, leurs gémissements entre les baisers se firent de plus en plus forts, Natsu accéléra le mouvement, leurs corps étaient moites, la blonde colla son corps contre celui de son amant, un orgasme les frappa tous les deux en même temps, ils retombèrent essoufflés. _

_Le rose se releva et mit son caleçon._

- _Natsu ?!_

- _Je dois tout cramer ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? _

- _Mira m'a dit de le faire ! _

- _Mais t'es pas bien ! _

_Mais trop tard, tout prit feu en l'espace de quelques secondes._

- _Mes fringues, imbécile ! _

- _Oh merde ! _

_Elle noua la couverture autour d'elle et s'empara du stylo magique._

- _Tu l'auras voulu ! cria la blonde. _

_Mais Salamander lui sauta dessus au moment, où elle avait écrit l'adresse de l'hôtel et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. _

- _T'as vraiment le cerveau cramé ! cria-t-elle et le frappant en même temps._

- _Mais Luce…_

_Sentant une odeur qui lui était familière, ils étaient bien dans la chambre mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit Sting qui les regardait, les mains dans les poches. Lucy s'arrêta et se demandait bien pourquoi son meilleur ami avait arrêté de lui parler et tourna la tête dans la même direction. Elle vit le Dragon Blanc les regarder avec étonnement, il avait encore des bandages mais se baladait à torse nu et en bas de survêtement._

- _Sting… murmura la blonde. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Y a quelques secondes vous étiez même pas là ! demanda le blond. _

- _C'est à cause de ça ! dit Lucy en lui montrant le stylo magique. _

_Il regarda une demie seconde le stylo et fixa à nouveau Lucy. _

- _Dis donc ma beauté faudrait faire un peu attention comment tu dors ! _

_Oubliant complètement sa nudité, elle rougit et se cacha avec sa couverture._

- _Ta gueule, connard, je te permets pas de la reluquer comme ça ! _

- _On dirait que le petit dragonnet est devenu un homme cette nuit ! _

_Cette phrase fit monter le rouge aux joues des deux concernés. Lucy cassa le silence. _

- _Je… je vais me doucher ! _

_Elle partit avec la couverture enroulée autour d'elle et prit une serviette au passage._

- _Alors, elle est bonne au pieu au moins ? demanda Sting. _

- _Je t'interdis de parler de Luce comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? _

- _Oh, le petit dragonnet est content, il a pu découvrir les joies qu'un homme puisse avoir ! _

- _Ta gueule ! _

- _Tu lui as peut être pris sa virginité mais c'est avec moi qu'elle finira ! Quand elle aura goûté aux vrais plaisirs avec un homme, un vrai comme moi ! _

- _Jamais, elle ne viendra vers toi !_

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Elle aime trop Fairy Tail pour nous quitter, on forme une équipe et nous sommes aussi sa famille et elle est ma précieuse nakama !_

_La blonde avait entendu tout cela avant de refermer la porte, elle fut émue. _

- _Sa nouvelle famille ? La dernière des guildes de Fiore ! Te fous pas de moi ! Sabertooth est numéro un depuis sept ans maintenant et je t'arracherai cette petite à tes griffes ! Elle sera mieux dans les bras d'un vrai homme ! _

- _Tu la traite comme si elle était un objet ! _

- _Objet ou pas, elle est ma proie ! Et elle n'est pas indifférente à mon charme, tu sais !_

- _Je l'ai remarqué ! Bon dégage ou alors je t'en refous une comme hier ! _

- _Ouais, ouais ! De toute façon, je retourne à l'infirmerie. _

_Lucy ne sachant plus quoi penser, ne savait plus qui choisir. Est-ce que Natsu avait au moins des sentiments pour elle ? Et Sting ? Il semblait intéressé mais si elle devait quitter Fairy Tail si elle se met avec Sting, elle devrait rejoindre Sabertooth mais après les échecs qu'elle avait subi, pouvait-elle les affronter ? _

_La blonde ouvrit l'eau chaude et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, cela la détendait peu à peu et ferma les yeux, histoire d'évacuer tout cela. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un lui frotter le dos, elle se retourna surprise. _

- _Natsu ?!_

- _Hé ouais c'est moi ! _

- _Tu ne veux plus me lâcher ! _

- _Oh, ça te gêne que je te frotte le dos ? _

- _Non mais…_

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il lui vola un baiser._

- _Si tu ne sors pas de la douche, je t'aide à en sortir à coup de pieds ! _

- _Ça te gêne de prendre une douche avec moi après ce qu'on a fait ? _

- _Je… je… j'ai plus d'intimité ! _

- _Tant que le tournoi aura lieu, je te laisserai pas à moins que tu sois avec les autres ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je ne méfie encore de ce connard ! _

- _Natsu… _

_Salamander l'enlaça, ils se lavèrent et sortirent de la douche, passant un linge autour d'eux. _

_La blonde opta pour une minijupe noire, des bottes ainsi qu'un haut rouge en forme de corset, elle laissa ses cheveux en bas. Natsu opta pour un marcel blanc, une chemise noire et un jeans et des baskets blanches et ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. _

_Gray et Erza s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit restaurant non loin du stade, le mage de glace regardait jalousement les hommes qui osaient regarder sa reine. La rouquine jubilait. _

- _Alors mon cher Gray…_

- _Arrête Erza ! Tu as fait fort là !_

- _Serais-tu jaloux ?_

- _Tu le fais vraiment exprès ? T'as de ces questions !_

_Titania mangeait en dévorant les yeux son amant, il sentait la chaleur monter et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait partir tout de suite sinon il lui sauterait dessus mais la belle mage avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, elle adorait taquiner son meilleur ami depuis leur première fois, la rouquine enleva discrètement sa botte et approcha son pied du sien et lui caressa sensuellement la jambe. _

_Le cœur du mage de glace battait à cent à l'heure._

- _Erza… _

- _Ça te gêne ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant sensuellement._

- _Mais arrête… tout de suite…_

- _Non, mon cher Gray… je ne fais que commencer…_

- _Si tu continues…je…_

_Titania remonta son pied un peu plus haut, plus précisément le long de sa cuisse. Sentant que sa nakama s'approchait dangereusement son pied vers sa partie intime, il stoppa avec sa main et oh combien à regret mais il n'avait pas le choix._

- _Erza… s'il te plaît… _

- _Tu t'avoue vaincu ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Est-ce que tu avoues que tu es jaloux ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Elle alla plus loin et caressa sa partie intime au travers du jeans, le successeur de Ul avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. _

- _J'attends toujours ma réponse… _

- _Ok, t'as gagné… oui, je suis jaloux. _

- _Ah ben voilà ! _

_La mage remit sa botte et termina de manger comme si de rien n'était, Gray voulait sa revanche. _

- _Erza ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vais demander à ce qu'on me réchauffe mon chocolat chaud, il est froid._

- _On a qu'à appeler le serveur…_

- _Non, tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ? _

- _Ouais c est vrai… _

_Il se leva et « trébucha » contre sa bien-aimée laissant tombé le cacao sur sa robe, elle hurla. _

- _Gray ! Putain ! _

_Elle partit en trombe aux toilettes pour tenter de nettoyer sa robe, le mage de glace s'excusa envers le patron qui avait accouru et avait payé la note. _

- _Je m'excuse du dérangement ! _

_Il partit en vitesse aux toilettes et entra dans les toilettes des femmes, Erza se retourna surprise._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _

- _Rien, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. _

- _Ça va pas ! Je suis bonne pour rentrer à l'hôtel ! _

- _Oh ! Pardonne-moi ! dit-il ironiquement._

- _Je vais te… _

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le mage de glace avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes suivit d'un ballet entre leurs langues. Ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. _

- _T'es vraiment un idiot… _

- _Et toi alors ? M'allumer comme ça en plein milieu du restau ? _

- _Ouais peut être mais c'est pas toi qui a des habits tâchés ! _

- _Aller viens, on fonce chez Heart Kreuz ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Viens, je te dis ! _

_Ils ressortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent à la boutique en question, un vendeur les accueillit, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans le magasin._

- _Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? _

- _Non, c'est bon ! dit froidement Gray._

_Titania sourit, elle le savait jaloux maintenant. Ensuite, elle prit quelques robes choisies au hasard et se dirigea dans une cabine qui se trouvait tout au fond. La plupart de la clientèle était plutôt féminine à part quelques hommes qui essayaient des habits. _

- _Bon, je t'attends devant la cabine ! dit le mage de glace._

- _Ok !_

_Il s'appuya contre le mur et semblait réfléchir, il devait trouver le moyen ultime pour que sa nakama se décide pour lui. Il avait au moins un avantage, Erza semblait honnête avec lui et elle lui avait offerte sa virginité. Soudain, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. _

- _Gray-sama ?_

_Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de tomber sur l'une des serveuses qui travaillait dans le restaurant où il était allé manger la première fois avec Erza. _

- _Oh, mais tu travaillais dans ce fameux petit restaurant ? _

- _Oh, vous vous souvenez de moi ? _

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je suis venue avec les filles pour voir la nouvelle collection ! Mais attendez, je vais les prévenir que vous êtes ici ! Je reviens. _

- _Je… non ! _

_Mais trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà partie. Ne voyant qu'un moyen pour les échapper, il entra dans la cabine et tira le rideau._

- _Gray mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ! _

_Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ils entendirent les filles glousser telles de groupies._

- _Mais je vous jure qu'il était là ! _

- _Gray-sama, où êtes-vous ? _

_Le mage de glace et Titania étaient proches l'un et l'autre dans la cabine, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en sous-vêtement._

- _C'est bon, elles sont partis… tu peux sortir… murmura la rouquine. _

- _Je vais pas sortir de sitôt…_

_Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il colla son corps contre le sien et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle écarquilla les yeux mais y répondit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait chauffé au restaurant, l'envie du successeur de Ul ne faisait que s'accroître._

- _Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Je vais me venger… dit-il en lui déposant quelques baisers dans le cou._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, haletante. _

- _C'est pas gentil ce que tu as fait au restaurant… me chauffer et me laisser sur ma faim… _

- _On n'a plus le droit de te taquiner ?_

_En guise de réponse, il descendit sa main jusque vers dans son intimité et y introduisit un doigt, plongeant son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de dire son prénom en gémissant. _

- _Gray… _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau et y mit un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, ce qui amplifia l'envie de la mage. Il remonta le soutien-gorge de sa nakama, mordilla et lécha l'un des bourgeons roses, elle gémissait de plus en plus. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait les voix des clients et clientes qui couvraient les leurs. Le mage de glace remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres mais Erza l'interrompit._

- _Arrête, je t'en supplie… je sais pas comment ça va finir… On risque de nous prendre…_

- _Et alors ? Tu trouves pas ça excitant ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _Je t'ai dit que je me vengerais… dit-il laissant quelques baisers le long de son ventre en descendant vers sa fleur._

- _Arrête… et on ne peut même pas…aaaaahh…._

_Il lui avait écarté les jambes ainsi que ses lèvres, il passa plusieurs coups de langue contre le bout de chair. Titania sentait son esprit partir de plus en plus et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons mais gémissait quand même, elle avait entremêlés ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de son nakama. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, il s'interrompit et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. La mage grogna de mécontentement._

- _Ne sois pas frustrée… mais si j'avais continué… on se serait fait grillé…_

- _Alors termine… _

_Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, il prit appui contre le mur en portant sa dulcinée et la pénétrant, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, il commença à se mouvoir progressivement en elle, chaque coup de rein les faisait partir de plus en plus. Erza l'embrassa avec passion, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient atteindre le point culminant entre eux, Gray mordilla la lèvre de sa nakama ce qui amplifia son désir et l'attira plus contre elle et dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils atteignirent les portes du paradis. _

_Le mage de glace plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et lui donna un doux baiser avant de se retirer d'elle, essoufflés autant l'un et l'autre._

- _Gray… _

- _Je vais sortir de la cabine, je pense que la voie est libre… _

_Titania l'attira contre elle et lui vola un baiser._

- _Erza… _

- _T'es vraiment une tête de mule… _

- _Ouais, une tête de mule qui t'aime… _

_Cette phrase fit rougir la mage, elle le repoussa hors de la cabine et continua ses essayages, il tira le rideau pour la regarder._

- _Mais putain tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

_Le mage de glace l'enlaça et l'embrassa, Titania le repoussa gentiment. _

- _Je dois vraiment me changer… _

_Il se sépara d'elle à regret et remit le rideau en place. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza ressortait du magasin avec son amant, elle avait opté pour une robe noire à dos nu très courte. Le successeur de Ul la trouvait vraiment belle. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? demanda Erza. _

- _Rien, tu as bien choisi la robe._

_La Reine des fées lui fit son plus grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que Gérard l'observait._


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Je pense que beaucoup de monde a remarqué que je ne respecte pas vraiment l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire, c'est voulu hein ^^ j'écris avec les idées qui me viennent, bonne lecture.

**La confession de Yukino, la rage de Natsu !**

_Natsu et Lucy était descendu dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, Mirajane se rua vers la blonde._

- _Alors hier soir ? _

_La mage avait anticipé l'entremetteuse de couple et avait déjà préparé sa réponse._

- _Quoi hier soir ? _

- _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. _

- _Ah ça ? On a mangé et on est rentré !_

- _Il ne s'est rien passé ? _

- _Ben non… _

_Déçue, la blanche partit dans son coin mais sa petite sœur avait écouté et se dirigea à son tour vers la blonde qui se prenait un café._

- _Salut Lucy._

- _Hé Lisanna ! _

_Elle s'assit à côté d'elle._

- _Ma sœur a dû te baratiner…_

- _Comme tu le vois…_

- _Alors hier soir ? _

- _Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !_

- _Lucy… _

- _Bon, ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que tu as pu faire sortir les vers du nez à Mira mais faut que ça reste entre nous… enfin avec Erza aussi. _

- _D'accord, d'accord, aller je t'écoute !_

_La mage stellaire lui expliqua l'attitude du rose, du décor et s'était arrêté au dessert._

- _Fraise et champagne ? Et ensuite ? _

- _Je te laisse deviner le reste._

- _Alors tu l'as fait avec Natsu._

- _Ouais mais j'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise… et ce matin, j'y ai eu droit… encore une fois… ensuite nous sommes parti car Mira avait donné un stylo magique pour nous ramener dans notre chambre et nous sommes tombés sur Sting…_

- _Aïe, aïe…_

- _Rien à ajouter… enfin et puis on est venu ici._

- _Tu regrettes de l'avoir fait avec Natsu ? _

- _Non… _

- _Vous êtes ensemble alors !_

- _Non ! Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec un mec en ce moment._

- _Et si Sting te demandait la même chose ? Enfin pour le faire ?_

- _Mais je sais pas ! _

_Pendant ce temps, Erza et Gray arrivèrent dans la salle et allèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Titania se dirigea vers Lucy et Lisanna. _

- _Salut les filles ! _

- _Salut Erza ! dirent-elle en même temps. _

- _Alors Lucy, ta soirée ? _

- _Euh… _

_La blonde raconta sa soirée à nouveau à la rouquine, elle lui fit un sourire._

- _On dirait que tu as choisi ton prince._

- _Non, c'est pas ça… je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec l'un des deux…_

- _Est-ce que l'un des deux t'aime au moins ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… Natsu semble si prévenant avec moi mais… Sting aussi… et toi ? _

- _Quoi moi ?_

- _Arrête, on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Le temps que je t'explique pour hier soir, vous vous lanciez des regards et des sourires avec Gray._

- _Mais tu rêves !_

- _Erza… est-ce que tu as déjà concrétisé ? _

- _Pour être honnête non… j'en suis au même stade avec Gray et Mystogan… _

- _Sauf que tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec Mystogan… coupa Lisanna qui n'avait toujours rien dit. _

- _Comment tu le sais ? demanda cette dernière. _

- _Mystogan est ici depuis un moment et tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tu n'arrêtais pas de lancer des regards et des sourires à Gray pendant que Lucy te parlait. _

- _Bon vous avez raison mais j'ai pas encore concrétiser… et puis ce matin, j'ai fait une chose que je ne pensais jamais faire._

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Gray m'a emmené déjeuner dans un restaurant et puis… j'ai voulu tester sa jalousie… je me suis habillé d'une façon assez provocatrice… et je n'ai pas arrêté de le chauffer… _

- _Sous la table ? demanda Lisanna avec un sourire. _

_Lucy avait viré au rouge. _

- _Oui ! répondit la Reine des fées._

- _Et ensuite ? demanda la blanche. _

- _Hé bien… j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il était jaloux des autres hommes… mais cet imbécile a voulu se venger et m'a renversé de la sauce… _

- _Et je parie que tu es allé chez Heart Kreuz pour t'en acheter une nouvelle ! ajouta Lucy._

- _Euh… pas tout à fait… c'est Gray qui m'a proposé… _

- _Ça n'explique pas pourquoi t'es si rayonnante ! dit Lisanna._

- _Hein ? _

- _Avoue que tu l'as fait avec Gray ! _

- _Mais ça va pas ?_

- _Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose ce matin et connaissant les mecs ils veulent toujours aller jusqu'au bout. _

_La mage aux armures rougit._

- _Ah, je t'ai eu ! _

- _T'es pire que ta sœur… _

- _Alors raconte ! demanda Lucy._

- _Il y avait son fan-club du restaurant… et il est entré dans la cabine, je vous laisse imaginer le reste… _

- _Kkkyyaaaaahhh ! dirent les deux autres filles._

_Ce cri alerta Natsu et Gray qui discutaient de la même chose et accoururent vers elles._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez les filles ? demanda les deux garçons. _

- _Rien, on peut pas être tranquille ? demanda Lucy._

- _Luce… murmura le mage de feu. _

_Elle lui lança un regard mélancolique et détourna les yeux ensuite vers Sting qui venait d'arriver Ce regard le sidéra, il voulut lui prendre la main mais le mage de glace lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un signe qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Gray l'emmena plus loin._

- _Putain mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ce que je voulais. _

- _On est dans le même panier, mec ! _

- _Ouais, je sais mais elle a choisi de le faire avec moi et pas avec ce con ! _

- _Je le sais, moi aussi… mais faut jamais forcer les filles. _

- _Tu peux causer, t'as quand même été élu le mec le plus sexy de Fairy Tail…_

- _T'es bien passé devant Laxus… _

- _Bref, on s'en fout ! Faut qu'on fasse tout pour qu'elles viennent à nous ! _

- _Je ne veux pas forcer Erza… _

_De leur côté, les filles discutaient toujours. _

- _Au fait Erza et Lucy vous avez quand même penser à vous protéger ? _

- _On prend la pilule… dirent les deux filles. _

- _Lisanna, tu sembles bien mature pour ton âge… allez, avoue que tu l'as fait avec Laxus ! dit Titania._

- _Euh… oui… _

_Les deux autres filles éclatèrent de rire sous l'air gêné de Lisanna. Sauf l'une des deux trois ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié sa pilule le jour d'avant. _

_Mystogan regardait de loin sa bien-aimée, sentant son regard se poser sur elle, Erza lui lança un regard, il lui fit signe de la suivre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il lui tournait le dos et discutait avec Natsu. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le couloir en compagnie de Gérard._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Erza. _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il descendit son foulard et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sous le regard abasourdi de la rousse mais elle répondit assez vite à son baiser et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle._

- _Mystogan… _

- _Je préfère que tu m'appelle par mon autre prénom…_

- _Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas… _

- _Je le sais… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? _

- _Je voulais te demander, c'était quoi ses regards avec Gray ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'ai entendu les filles le dire… _

- _Alors tu nous écoutais ? _

- _Non… euh… pas vraiment… _

- _Est-ce que tu as entendu le reste ? _

- _Je… _

- _Alors tu sais pour Gray et moi ? _

- _Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as refusé cela hier soir… _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

- _Je ne t'en veux pas… même après tout ce que je t'ai fait… tu en as le droit…_

- _Gérard… murmura Erza. _

- _Ce n'est pas un choix facile pour toi… _

- _Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? _

- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça… _

_La mage aux armures baissa les yeux, le fugitif lui prit la main, elle releva son visage._

- _Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, Erza… mais décide-toi avant la fin du tournoi… _

- _Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile pour moi ? Si je vais avec toi… je devrai quitter Fairy Tail… _

- _Ou alors que j'intègre Fairy Tail en tant que Mystogan ! _

- _Et Meldy et Ultear ? _

- _Elles comprendront…_

- _Non, tu ne peux pas les abandonner… _

- _Je me fous de les laisser ! C'est toi qui compte pas elles ! _

- _Elles t'ont sorti de… _

_Il la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche mais elle le repoussa gentiment. _

- _Erza…_

- _C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais… il y a le tournoi, on pourrait très bien être appeler._

- _Tu as raison._

_Il remit son foulard et ils rejoignirent les autres. Le présentateur appela les mages via le haut-parleur, tous se dirigèrent à l'arène. Le prochain combat impliqua Sherry et Mirajane, les deux adversaires descendirent pour s'affronter. _

_Du moins tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elles se battent mais selon la logique de Sherry et de Mirajane, elles avaient les deux qu'une seule idée en tête, c'était de faire un concours de poses dans plusieurs tenues aguichantes. Lucy se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de refermer la porte de leur chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie, Natsu la retint par le bras._

- _Natsu ?!_

- _Où est-ce que tu vas ? _

- _Je vais refermer la porte de notre chambre, j'ai oublié de la fermer._

- _Laisse j'y vais._

- _Non, je vais le faire moi-même. _

- _Luce, pourquoi ce regard triste avant ? _

- _Laisse tomber ! dit-elle en le repoussant et en courant vers la porte de sortie de l'arène._

_Il lui courut après et lui attrapa le bras._

- _Lucy ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu ! _

- _Je veux juste savoir, pourquoi m'avoir lancer un regard aussi triste ? _

- _Je… je… j'ai trop de pression entre toi et Sting ! Je ne sais même pas si je veux sortir avec l'un d'entre vous !_

- _Hein ? Sortir avec moi ou lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sortir avec quelqu'un ? _

- _Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire sortir avec quelqu'un ? _

- _Ben non… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je laisserais personne te prendre à moi ! _

- _Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma réponse !_

- _Ta réponse ? Mais ta réponse à quoi ? Je t'assure Luce, je comprends rien ! _

_Lassé, elle le gifla et courut en direction de l'hôtel, le mage de feu se tint la joue encore rosie par la main de sa nakama. _

_Lucy courait dans les rues de la ville, elle savait que son meilleur ami était un idiot mais quand même pas à ce point ! Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire sortir avec quelqu'un ! _

- _Natsu, espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle en arrivant dans la chambre._

_Il fallait qu'elle se calme et s'allongea sur le lit quelques secondes et ferma les yeux, elle replia son bras sur son visage mais n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer discrètement. La blonde commença à somnoler, soudain, elle sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres, elle y répondit instinctivement mais ne reconnut pas l'odeur de feu de son meilleur ami mais une autre qui lui semblait familière, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que Sting Eucliffe l'embrassait, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'embrasser tellement elle trouvait cela agréable mais ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs respirations. _

- _Sting ?! _

- _Alors Princesse, on s'éloigne comme ça ? _

- _Je… je… non… je devais juste fermer la porte de la chambre._

- _Et t'allonger comme ça ? Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse._

- _Oublie, Sting… _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler._

- _Justement pas ! Moi, même j'en sais rien ! J'en ai plein le cul de cette situation ! _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Celle de toi et Natsu ! _

- _Oh ça ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avant. _

- _Hein ?_

- _Quand je vois ma Princesse s'éloigner, il est normal que je m'inquiète. _

- _Ta Princesse ? Je crois tu as pris trop de coups sur la tête…_

- _Si tu le dis… _

- _Sting, tu ne veux pas t'enlever ? _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas couché sur toi à ce que je sache ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… mais je ne pense pas que Natsu apprécierait qu'il retrouve ton odeur._

- _Au contraire… _

_Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, envouté par le regard chocolat de la blonde. _

- _Lucy… _

_Elle perdait tous ses moyens devant le Dragon blanc, elle posa ses deux mains sur celles du mage de Sabertooth, il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ce baiser n'avait rien en commun avec tous les autres qu'ils s'étaient échangés, l'une des mains de Sting alla se poser sur les hanches de la blonde pendant que de son autre main il la passa dans ses cheveux et colla son corps contre le sien, il lui embrassa la joue. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au niveau du creux de son oreille, sentant son souffle contre son oreille, cela la rendait anxieuse. Les lèvres du Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth s'approchèrent et lui murmurèrent. _

- _Je t'aime… _

_Cette phrase la fit vibrer mais se rappelant soudainement de la réputation de Sting, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

- _Sting, je sais que tu ne dis pas ça pour de vrai ! _

- _Et pourquoi cela ? _

- _Tu as failli me forcer la main une fois… _

- _Tu ne disais pas non à ce que je sache… tu aurais très bien pu me mordre pendant que je t'embrassais… donc tu n'es pas si indifférente à moi…_

_Il marquait un point, elle ne dit rien. C'était vrai qu'il l'attirait tout comme Natsu depuis son changement d'attitude mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. _

- _Sting… tu dis la même chose à toutes les filles… t'es un tombeur c'est bien connu… _

- _Et même si pour une fois, je peux pas tomber amoureux dans ma vie ? _

_Le blond commença à lui déposer plusieurs baisers au niveau de son cou, elle essaya de le repousser mais son corps le refusait, elle sentit sa langue titiller son lobe d'oreille et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri que le Dragon trouvait mignon, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et lui demanda : _

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer comme la dernière fois… mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi. _

_La mage stellaire analysait chaque mots de sa phrase, il semblait avoir changer, ses baisers étaient plus doux et moins sauvage, il lui laissait le temps de s'habituer, le blond releva le haut de Lucy, celle-ci se retrouvant en soutien-gorge mais toujours en jupe. Ses mains parcoururent ses épaules, sa poitrine sans pour autant toucher le point sensible mais passant ses doigts juste vers l'élastique mais cela faisait déjà de l'effet à la mage Seirei, elle prit elle aussi l'initiative d'enlever la chemise de son « amant » tout en embrassant son torse en déboutonnant sa chemise._

- _Lucy… murmura-t-il. _

_Il se retrouva à torse nu, la jeune fille rougit et parcourut de ses fins doigts les abdominaux de Sting tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il l'enlaça et tombèrent sur le lit. Le Dragon blanc détacha son soutien-gorge, la blonde eut le réflexe de se cacher mais il lui écarta les bras et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens._

- _Ne sois pas gênée… dit-il tendrement. _

_Il continua ensuite ses embrassades au niveau de son cou et descendit ensuite sur sa poitrine, il fit balader sa langue non pas directement sur l'un des bourgeons rose mais juste autour augmentant l'envie de sa partenaire, elle gémissait de plus en plus, le blond sourit et lécha le bourgeon. _

- _Aaaahh… Sting… _

- _Alors ? _

_Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il le titilla avec sa langue et le mordilla et fit la même chose l'autre côté. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle, d'un coup il continua ses baisers jusque vers son ventre, il lui enleva juste sa culotte en dentelle mais laissant sa jupe et introduisit un doigt, la réaction de son « amante » fut immédiate, il en mit un deuxième. La mage haletait, il écarta les lèvres de celle-ci et plusieurs coups de langues. Le corps de la blonde était moite et bouillonnait à chaque coups de langue que lui donnait son « amant », il alla de plus en plus vite et se mit à aspirer le bout de chair de celle-ci. Ne tenant plus, elle hurla de plaisir. _

- _Yyyaaaaahhhh ! _

_Elle se réveilla surprise, elle se tenait bien dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Natsu mais elle était seule. _

- _Un rêve… bon dieu, quelle idiote ! Je me suis endormie ! _

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe avec un Natsu essoufflé._

- _Natsu ?! _

- _Je… je t'ai entendu crier… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant sur le lit et en l'enlaçant. _

_Lucy était abasourdie, malgré la claque qu'elle lui avait mise, il l'avait suivi. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivie ?_

- _C'est normal non ? Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as giflé. _

- _Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, Natsu ? _

- _Hein ? Mais je te l'ai déjà dit non ? _

- _Sérieusement, Natsu… _

- _Je te l'ai dit tu es ma précieuse nakama, ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire… _

- _Et au vu de ce qu'on a fait ? Tu… tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs ? _

- _Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? _

- _Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît… murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant aux pans de sa veste. _

- _Pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs ? Je veux juste le faire avec toi…_

- _Mais si un jour, tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? _

- _Je t'ai promis que je resterai toujours à tes côtés ! _

- _Natsu… tu dis cela parce qu'on est encore des adolescents mais… _

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement. _

- _Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Fairy Tail pour ce connard… _

- _Natsu… _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié ? _

- _Je… pour rien ! dit-elle en rougissant. _

_La mage stellaire se releva et lui fit signe de venir, Natsu ressortit _

- _Luce, sache que pour moi, on est coéquipier et… _

- _Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix… et puis, tu sais… j'ai dit que je voulais rejoindre Fairy Tail mais pas pour combien de temps… _

- _Alors tu veux partir ? _

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça._

- _Alors quoi ? Si tu me… nous quittes pour Sabertooth, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras tenir avec Minerva ? _

_La blonde serra ses poings et baissa la tête, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues._

- _Elle veut te tuer, Luce._

- _Suis-je si faible que ça ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Suis-je si faible que ça ? _

- _Non, tu es forte ma Luce… _

- _Alors pourquoi tu crois que je ne survivrai pas contre elle ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! dit-il en la plaquant contre la porte._

- _Natsu… dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_Il n'aimait pas voir sa nakama dans cette état, il l'embrassa avec passion tenant cette fois son visage entre ses mains, Lucy essayait de les lui retirer mais son corps refusait de bouger, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Le rose porta sa meilleure amie tout en continuant à l'embrasser et ouvrit la porte du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fermée à clé. Le mage de feu la déposa sur le lit mais dès qu'il se leva pour la refermer, la blonde s'accrocha aux pans de son habit et le fixait d'un regard triste. _

- _Luce… je reviens… je vais juste refermer la porte. _

_Il la referma la porte à clé et la laissa dans la serrure si Sting tentait de rentrer. Lucy l'attendait sur le lit, le fixant toujours de son regard triste. _

_Le mage de feu ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et malheureuse sauf peut être contre Acnologia sur l'île Tenrô._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma Luce ? demanda-t-il._

- _Natsu… suis-je si faible que ça ? _

- _Tu rigoles ? Tu nous as fait gagner des points._

- _Je ne parle pas du tournoi… mais depuis que tu me connais… _

_Salamander ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle demandait cela._

- _Tu ne m'as pas répondu… dit-il. _

- _Je me dis que si j'avais été plus forte… est-ce que j'aurai pu protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu mes combats ? Je me sens si perdue Natsu… _

- _Ceux qui t'étaient chers, tu parles de tes parents ? _

- _Oui… _

- _De toute manière, ça n'aurait rien changé… et puis… si tu m'avais pas aidé contre Kain sur l'île Tenrô, je pense qu'on n'aurait pas été là aujourd'hui… dois-je te rappeler à Edolas, la pieuvre géante ? Et puis ton combat contre Angel ? _

- _Hein ? Mais tu n'étais pas sensé être malade ? _

- _Oui… mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas regardé ton combat… tu es l'une des mages les plus fortes de Fairy Tail et puis maîtriser un esprit tel que Gemini et faire ta plus forte attaque, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut le faire._

_La jeune fille lui fit un léger sourire, ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le rose s'amusait de temps en temps avec une mèche de ses cheveux._

- _Merci Natsu… _

- _Je sens que tu perds confiance en toi… c'est pas parce qu'une pétasse sadique comme Minerva a triché que tu es moins forte qu'elle, je t'assure !_

_La mage stellaire l'embrassa pour le remercier sous le regard abasourdi de son nakama. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui rougit._

- _Dis Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je sais que c'est peut être pas le moment mais est-ce que tu as pu faire ton choix entre moi et cet imbécile ? _

- _Je me demande encore… et toi ? _

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit… _

- _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rester à mes côtés toute la vie ? _

- _Ben… dès qu'on a formé l'équipe, c'est ce que je me suis dit._

- _T'es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même chose, Natsu ? _

- _Je crois que oui et je te laisserai à personne d'autre. _

_La blonde se demandait vraiment si il était sérieux, est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'était l'amour ? Mais elle n'osait lui demander._

- _Luce, je crois que Mira a bientôt terminé. _

- _Ok, allons-y. _

_Mirajane avait gagné le tournoi haut la main, elle avait joué sur son physique et ensuite elle donna une bonne leçon à Sherry via sa transformation en démone. Tous les mages de l'équipe B étaient aux anges, bien sûr le maître aussi. _

_L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail se retrouva à l'entrée de l'arène, le présentateur annonça les deux prochains rivaux pour l'après-midi. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, cet après-midi, ce sera Kagura de Mermaid Heel's contre Yukino Aguria de la guilde de Sabertooth. _

_Titania fut soulagé que ce ne fut pas son tour cet après-midi mais elle savait que Gray devait participer très bientôt. _

- _Hé Erza, ça te dit qu'on aille manger ensemble hors de l'hôtel ? demanda Lucy._

- _Tiens pourquoi ? _

- _On peut venir ? demanda Natsu. _

_Erza allait lui refuser mais son regard croisa celui du mage de glace lui lança un regard suppliant, elle se résigna et leur accorda leur autorisation et sortir du bâtiment. Gray regarda dans les alentours si Mystogan n'était pas là, il l'aperçut en compagnie de Ultear et Meredy qui lui tiraient le bras pour on ne sait quelle raison, la mage aux armures ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se faisait vraiment mener à la baguette par les deux femmes._

_L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail alla au restaurant, Gray voulait taquiner sa nakama et détourna son attention pour ne pas qu'elle regarde dans quel endroit ils iraient. _

- _Hé dis Erza, elle te plaît alors cette robe ? _

- _Pas vraiment pourquoi ? _

- _Mais tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait bien ! _

_Il fit en sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas le chemin où ils allaient. Natsu et Lucy lui suivaient quelques mètres derrière eux, la blonde regardait les vitrines à gauche et à droite et s'arrêta devant une librairie. Il y avait plusieurs livres sur les présentoirs, la mage stellaire en feuilleta quelques-uns, voyant que le mage de glace et Titania s'éloignaient, il lui arracha son livre des mains et lui prit la taille. _

- _Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Les autres sont en train de se barrer sans nous. _

- _Lâche-moi alors ! _

- _J'ai pas envie ! _

_Le mage de feu l'attira contre lui et lui saisit la taille, ils marchèrent durant un moment comme cela. _

- _Sérieusement, Natsu… lâche-moi ! _

- _Non, tu fouineras encore et on va perdre les autres !_

_Sur ces paroles, il la serra plus fortement contre lui, le cœur de la mage stellaire s'accéléra mais ne dit rien et baissa la tête. _

- _Luce… murmura Natsu. _

_Il la fixait et la trouvait vraiment craquante avec son air gênée, ils passaient à côté d'une rue sombre, Salamander l'y emmena et la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La mage Seirei fut surprise et le repoussa._

- _Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Ben quoi ? _

- _Tu commences à agir comme Sting ! _

- _Lucy… me compare pas à ce connard… _

- _Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Parce que je… je veux te savoir constamment près de moi… _

- _Hein ? Mais… _

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il prit son visage entre les deux mains et lui donna un autre baiser brûlant, la blonde perdit ses moyens. Il descendit ses baisers jusque dans le creux de son cou. _

- _Natsu… murmura la mage stellaire entre deux soupirs. _

_Les mains du mage de feu descendirent le long de son corps pour ensuite lui prendre les hanches tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Lucy était trop absorbé par le baiser et ne remarqua pas vraiment que son nakama lui avait arraché sa culotte et avait baissé son pantalon et descendit ses mains jusque vers son intimité, elle cassa leur baiser surprise. _

- _Mais… que… qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? _

_Natsu la regardait avec un sourire pervers et la pénétra d'un coup sec, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Très vite, la blonde enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, Salamander prit appui contre le mur pour porter sa belle et commencer à se mouvoir en elle, le plaisir montait de plus en plus entre les deux amants à chaque coup de rein que donnait le rose, Lucy l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait était insoutenable, leurs corps se cambrèrent sous l'orgasme qu'ils eurent en même temps. Le mage de feu resta encore quelques secondes en elle et lui donna un doux baiser avant de se retirer, la blonde s'accrocha aux pans de la chemise de son amant, haletante encore. _

- _Natsu… je… je… _

- _Luce… chut… _

- _Qu'est-ce je vais faire maintenant ? _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Tu as cramé ma culotte ! _

- _Regarde, j'ai le fameux stylo de Mira ! _

_La blonde le regarda étonnée, il écrivit l'adresse de leur chambre et ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit._

- _Aller, dépêche-toi de trouver quelque chose, Erza et le glaçon risquent d'avoir des soupçons. _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Vous vous êtes incrusté avec Gray alors qu'on voulait manger seules avec Erza ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord…_

_La mage stellaire trouva un sous-vêtement et reprirent le chemin en direction du restaurant, Natsu tenait la main de sa nakama pour ne pas la perdre._

- _Natsu ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? _

- _Parce qu'on doit se dépêcher leurs odeurs est en train de se dissiper. _

- _Leurs odeurs ? Celles de Gray et Erza ? _

- _Ouais ! _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le maid café où Titania et le mage de glace étaient déjà entrés. Lucy ouvrit la porte la première, une horde de majordome se rua sur la blonde. _

- _Bonjour, Maîtresse ! dirent-ils. _

_La jeune fille en tomba à la renverse, suivit de Natsu qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. L'un des majordomes tendit sa main vers Lucy pour l'aider à se relever. _

- _Voulez-vous de l'aide ? _

- _Je… non… ça ira… bégaya Lucy aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _

_La mage stellaire se releva et bouscula les employés pour entrer dans le restaurant, elle retrouva Erza et Gray. _

- _Vous êtes enfin là ? On pensait vous avoir perdu ! dit Titania. _

- _Désolé… euh… j'ai vu un livre dans une vitrine et Natsu m'attendait ! répondit Lucy. _

_Natsu et Lucy s'installèrent à leur table, la horde de majordomes se rua à nouveau vers eux. _

- _Maîtresses, que prenez-vous ? _

- _Est-ce que l'une de vous est libre avec mon service ? _

- _Que vous êtes belles ! _

_Les cris des serveurs donnaient mal à la tête à Natsu, Gray serraient les poings._

- _Bon, on peut commander ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Euh… oui, Monsieur… dit l'un des employés. _

- _Et vous seriez bien gentil de laisser nos petites amies, sinon nous risquons de nous énerver ! ajouta le successeur de Ul. _

- _Gray ! s'exclama la rousse. _

- _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le glaçon ! dit le rose. _

- _J'en ai assez ! s'énerva Erza._

_Une aura noire se forma autour d'elle, bientôt plusieurs explosions se firent entendre dans la ville. Le bâtiment fut détruit par Titania à elle seule, le mage de glace et le mage de feu ainsi que le personnel avait reçu une bonne leçon de la Reine des fées. Lucy fut la seule à être épargnée et partit avec elle. _

_Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café et mangèrent. Ensuite, elles rejoignirent le stade où Yukino de la guilde de Sabertooth combattait contre Kagura de Mermaid Heel, la blonde fut surprise de voir Yukino brandir l'une des clés d'or du Zodiaque. C'était la clé du poisson, Kagura bâtit l'esprit céleste facilement, la mage de Sabertooth ne s'avoua pas vaincu et invoqua encore deux esprits du Zodiaque mais la mage de Mermaid Heel fit pareil. _

_Yukino tomba à terre, les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler, Lucy avait de la peine pour elle._

- _Lucy ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pleures ! demanda sa meilleure amie. _

- _Je… je… je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… dit-elle en se touchant la joue et constatant qu'une larme coulait. _

_Le match se termina sur la victoire de Kagura, Yukino se trouvait devant le maître de Sabertooth ainsi que le reste de la guilde. Elles avaient échangées de plus temporairement avec Minerva juste pour cette épreuve. _

- _Yukino… dit le maître de Sabertooth. _

- _Oui… _

- _Tu sais ce qu'est la devise de Sabertooth ? On ne permet pas l'échec ! _

- _Je le sais… _

- _Tu sais ce que ça endure ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Déshabille-toi et efface ta marque de la guilde… _

_Elle savait qu'elle devait subir cette humiliation, elle n'avait pas le choix et s'exécuta, Rogue voulait intervenir mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. En effet, le Dragon Slayer avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune fille dès son entrée à Sabertooth, seul Sting était au courant. _

_La mage stellaire jeta un regard à Rogue et courut, morte de honte jusqu'à sa chambre pour se couvrir. Minerva éclata de rire avec son père._

_Yukino prit une douche, elle voulait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de honte, elle ressortit de la douche et s'empara d'une serviette. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain menant à sa chambre, elle fut surprise. _

- _Rogue-sama ?! _

_Le Dragon Slayer était assis sur le lit de la jeune fille. _

- _Yukino… _

- _Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _

- _Je suis venu te dire adieu… _

- _Je ne mérite pas votre attention… dit-elle en détournant les yeux. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?_

- _Je ne fais plus parti de Sabertooth… je ne suis qu'une simple étrangère à vos yeux maintenant… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, la mage stellaire avait toujours la tête baissée, le Dragon lui caressa la joue. _

- _Yukino… _

- _Laissez-moi, Rogue-sama… _

- _Pas avant ça ! _

_Il releva son visage et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, la jeune fille fut d'abord abasourdie et répondit au baiser de Rogue. Ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles._

- _Rogue-sama… murmura-t-elle. _

- _Considère cela comme un lot de consolation et puis… comme cadeau d'adieu… dit-il tristement. _

_Lucy, Erza, Gray et Natsu s'étaient retrouvé après le match, les garçons avaient dû tout nettoyer à la place de Titania et ils avaient ensuite souper dans un autre restaurant._

- _Ah ! J'ai bien mangé ! dit Gray._

- _Moi aussi… je vais aller me balader un peu avant d'aller me coucher ! dit Erza en courant. _

- _Je vais aller avec elle ! ajouta Gray. _

_Le mage de feu, Lucy et le petit Exceed retrouvèrent devant l'hôtel Yukino. _

- _Tu ne serais pas Yukino de Sabertooth ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Oui, je dois vous parler, Lucy-sama._

_Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Natsu, Lucy et Sting, la blonde ferma à clé et ils s'assirent tous. _

- _Je t'écoute ! dit la blonde. _

_L'ancienne mage de Sabertooth posa ses clés d'or sur la table. _

- _Je vous les donne. _

- _Quoi ? s'exclama Lucy._

- _Quand je vous ai vu le premier jour… j'ai décidé de vous les donner après le tournoi._

- _Mais le tournoi n'est pas fini. _

- _Pour moi, oui… le maître avait décidé que je passerais cette épreuve à la plave de Minerva-sama… _

- _Qu'est-ce que Sabertooth a en tête ? demanda Natsu. _

- _J'ai été recruté dernièrement dans cette guilde… et je voulais donner ces clés à Lucy-sama car elle est une bien meilleure constellationniste que moi. _

- _Oh non ! dit la blonde. _

- _Lucy-sama… vous avez réuni les dix clés du Zodiaque plus encore ces deux, vous serez en possession des douze clés d'or… la porte qui changera le monde s'ouvrira…_

- _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

- _Ce n'est qu'une ancienne légende, je ne sais pas la signification. Mais, il faut que vous preniez ces clés ! _

- _Je ne peux accepter… c'est une question de lien et de confiance… entre vous et vos esprits… _

- _Très bien… je sais que les douze clés seront réunies prochainement, je vais vous laisser. _

_Yukino les salua et partit. Natsu semblait réfléchir._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsu ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je me demande pas si j'ai pas été méchant avec elle… elle semble avoir un bon fond._

- _Idiot ! _

- _Je vais la rattraper et m'excuser ! _

_Le mage de feu et le petit chat bleu sortirent en courant de l'hôtel, cherchant l'odeur de la mage et arpentant les rues, ils la trouvèrent rapidement. _

- _Hé ! Attends ! cria le rose. _

- _Natsu-sama, Happy-sama ?! s'étonna Yukino. _

- _Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne ! dit le mage de feu. _

- _Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. _

- _Je pensais que tu étais une mauvaise personne car tu venais de Sabertooth mais j'ai vu qu'en fait non… alors je suis venu m'excuser ! dit-il avec son plus grand sourire. _

- _Natsu-sama… vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me dire cela ? _

- _Ben ouais ! _

_La mage s'écroula à genou, cachant son visage remplit de larmes. _

- _Aaaaaahhh ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer encore plus ! paniqua Natsu. _

- _Ce n'est pas cela… jamais personne ne s'était soucié de moi comme ça… et dire que je ne peux pas retourner à Sabertooth… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Le maître m'a expulsé après ma première défaite… _

- _Il y a eu plus grave pour que tu pleures comme cela ! _

- _J'ai dû me mettre nue devant toute la guilde… et j'ai dû effacer moi-même le sceau de Sabertooth… c'était si humiliant… mon amour-propre a été balayé…_

- _Désolé… je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans les autres guildes mais se faire humilier comme ça ! Personne ne le mérite ! _

_Il courut furieux en direction de la chambre dans laquelle il partageait avec Lucy et Sting, il ouvrit la porte furieusement. Lucy en avait profité pour se déshabiller et prendre une douche, il la trouva en lingerie. _

- _Ça te ferait chier de toquer ? Espèce de pervers ! _

_Le rose ne tiqua pas. _

- _Où est ce con ? _

- _Qui ça ? demanda la mage stellaire. _

- _Sting ! Il doit me conduire à son maître de guilde, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! _

- _C'est moi que tu cherches ? demanda le concerné qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. _

_Natsu se retourna. _

- _Conduis-moi à ton maître, je dois lui dire deux mots ! _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai un jolie spectacle en face de moi, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? _

- _Dégagez ! hurla la blonde en leur lançant tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. _

_Les deux Dragons Slayer sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte ne supportant plus les cris de la blonde._

- _Quelle folle ! s'étonna Natsu. _

- _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi… bon alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir le maître de Sabertooth ? _

- _Ça te regarde pas, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! Enfin surtout lui foutre une sacrée bordée ! _

- _J'en vois pas la raison ! _

- _C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos compagnons ? Les humilier, les foutre à poils et je ne sais quoi ? _

- _Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

- _Te fous pas de moi, Sting ! _

- _Ah… tu dois parler de Yukino._

- _Ouais… je veux expliquer à votre maître, les valeurs d'une amitié dans une guilde ! Et toi tu devrais en prendre exemple ! _

- _On ne pouvait rien faire… mais je vais te montrer où il est mais c'est pas pour toi ni pour Yukino mais pour Rogue… _

- _Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? _

- _Il ne pouvait rien faire… et Yukino représente beaucoup pour lui…_

_Les deux Dragons se dirigèrent dans l'une des enceintes de l'hôtel, Natsu attaqua plusieurs gardes de Sabertooth, Sting était resté en arrière pour ne pas être mêler à la bagarre. _

- _Qui ose venir me défier ? fit une voix au loin. _

- _Montre-toi, maître de Sabertooth ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux le gosse ? demanda le maître qui se tenait face à lui. _

- _Si tu perds contre moi, tu quitteras cette guilde tout comme tu l'as fait avec Yukino ! _

- _Dobengal ! Occupe-toi de lui, je ne veux pas me salir les mains ! ordonna le maître. _

- _Bien ! fit une voix derrière le mage de feu. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Natsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un coup et le fit gicler contre le mur à l'opposé. Il se releva et vit en face de lui un jeune homme habillé comme un ninja. _

- _Personne ne touche à mon maître ! dit Dobengal. _

_Salamander fonça sur lui et lui donna un formidable coup de poing qui le mit KO, le ninja tomba à terre. Natsu fonça sur le maître de Sabertooth et le rua de coups. _

- _C'est seulement cela ta force, Salamander ? _

_Le rose fit son ultime attaque mais il sentit quelqu'un s'interposer entre les deux et s'arrêta net, il fut surpris de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. _

- _Minerva ?! s'étonna le maître. _

- _Je crois qu'il est temps de stopper là, Natsu Dragneel ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Que tu sois une femme ne change rien ! s'énerva le mage de feu. _

- _Si j'étais toi, j'accourrais vite vers ma partenaire… _

- _Lucy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? _

- _J'ai suivi Yukino, j'avais deviné juste, elle voulait donner ses clés à cette fille… j'ai ensuite appris que Yukino s'était plainte du traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir. _

- _Sale… sale… _

- _De plus, tu sais très bien que si d'autres guildes s'attaquent les unes et les autres, elles risquent d'être disqualifier, j'arrêterais si j'étais toi ! _

- _Ce n'est que partie remise ! _

_Sting avait entendu les paroles de Minerva et avait accouru en premier dans leur chambre, il trouva la blonde inconsciente et blessée. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Sting… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis tout à coup évanouie… j'ai mal… _

- _Je t'expliquerai, il faut te reposer… _

_Le blond l'allongea sur le lit, il alla chercher une serviette, la passa sous l'eau froide et la plia pour la mettre sur le front de la mage stellaire. _

- _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si… _

- _Ne te fie pas aux apparences… c'est seulement parce que c'est notre Lady qui te l'a fait et je trouve injuste… _

- _Tu es bien plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît… _

- _Je vais te laisser, je ne pense pas que Natsu apprécierait de me trouver ici… _

- _Tu as peur de lui ? _

- _Non… c'est juste que je ne veux pas envenimer les choses… _

_Le Dragon blanc allait partir mais Lucy lui retint la main, il se retourna surprit. _

- _Que…_

- _J'aimerais que tu restes… Natsu comprendra… _

_Natsu ouvrit la porte en trombe et découvrit que Sting veillait sur sa nakama. _

- _Natsu… murmura la blonde. _

- _Luce… _

_Le rose se précipita à son chevet et l'enlaça sous le regard abasourdi du Dragon blanc. Salamander plongea son regard dans celui de sa nakama, passant son pouce sur sa joue._

- _On va changer d'endroit !_

- _Quoi ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Tu t'es fait agressée, c'est la raison pour qu'on puisse changer de chambre…_

- _Non, si l'on apprend qu'il y a eu des combats entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth, il y aura une enquête… on risque de se faire jeter en prison ! coupa la mage stellaire. _

- _Luce… _

- _Elle a raison ! ajouta Sting. _

- _De quoi je me mêle ? demanda Natsu, méfiant. _

- _Natsu, arrête… il m'a soigné pendant que tu arrivais… ordonna Lucy. _

- _Très bien… _

- _Allons dormir… demain nous avons une grande journée… _

_Erza se baladait en ville, elle s'était arrêtait à une espèce de balcon qui dominait sur l'une des hauteurs de la ville et étaient plongé dans ses pensées. Son choix entre Gérard et Gray devait se faire au plus vite, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant la fin du tournoi. _

- _Pfffiiouuu… _

- _Alors ça t'arrive de soupirer ? demanda une voix derrière elle. _

_La rouquine se retourna surprise. _

- _Gray ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _J'étais pas tranquille à te laisser te balader seule en ville. _

- _Hein ? Mais je suis assez grande pour me balader seule ! _

- _Et si le grand méchant loup attaquait le petit chat ? _

- _Qui est-ce que tu appelles le petit chat, idiot ? _

- _D'après toi, ma chère Erza. _

- _Aaaaaahh… tu changeras jamais ! soupira Titania. _

- _Hé non ! _

- _Au voleur ! cria une voix au loin. _

_Erza vit une ombre surgir sur elle, la jeune femme se rééquipa de sa tenue de samouraï et fit apparaître un katana, elle sauta dans les airs pour attaquer son adversaire qui portait une cape noire. _

- _Tu vas entendre parler de moi ! cria la rouquine. _

- _Hein ? se demanda son adversaire._

_Son katana allait toucher son ennemi mais celui-ci avait déjà lancé son attaque contre elle, une formidable lumière aveugla Gray et Erza mais le voleur disparut. Titania retomba à terre, elle avait été blessée au ventre._

- _Erza ! s'écria le mage de glace._

- _Ce n'est rien… juste une égratignure… _

_Le successeur de Ul supervisa la blessure, elle semblait plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. _

- _Faut te soigner au plus vite ! _

- _C'est rien… rattrape plutôt le voleur… ordonna Erza, haletante. _

- _Ça va pas non ? Les gardes s'en occuperont… et tu n'es pas en état d'ordonner quoique ce soit ! _

- _Hhaaaa…_

- _Tu vois ? Je vais te soigner du mieux que je peux ! _

- _Gray… _

_Il déchira une partie de sa manche, usa de sa magie de glace et utilisa le morceau de glace entre ses mains pour réchauffer la glace et fit tomber quelques gouttes pour nettoyer la plaie avec le morceau de tissu._

- _Aïe… _

- _T'es suicidaire ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je sais que ton corps n'a pas encore récupéré de ton combat. Ne te surestime pas… _

- _Il fallait qu'on gagne !_

- _Je sais… mais si c'est pour qu'ensuite on te perde, ça ne sert à rien… je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, c'est tout… _

- _Gray… _

- _Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, Natsu, Lucy, Mystogan, le maître et les autres… _

_Le mage de glace continua de nettoyer sous les gémissements incessants de la rouquine, quand il eut terminé, il déchira un autre bout de son habit pour le nouer autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la porta comme une mariée._

- _Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Il ne faut pas trop bouger, j'ai réussi à interrompre l'hémorragie mais faudrait qu'on aille voir Wendy au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse te soigner._

- _Merci… je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là._

- _De rien, tu sais que je suis ton chevalier servant._

- _Idiot… _

_Le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son visage mais la rouquine l'interrompit. _

- _Gray, non… _

_Il courut au plus vite jusqu'à leur hôtel et la déposa sur leur lit. _

- _Je vais chercher Wendy ! _

- _D'accord._

_Gray se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de la prêtresse des cieux, il toqua comme un fou, ce fut Shelia qui lui ouvrit._

- _Gray ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? _

- _Il faut que je vois Wendy au plus vite, Erza doit être soignée ! _

- _Je préviens Wendy et on vient avec toi ! _

_Le trio se dépêcha de rejoindre Titania et la soignèrent avec leurs magies de soin durant un bon moment, la blessure se referma mais elle mirent quand même un bandage car il y restait une cicatrice._

- _Pfiioouuu, c'était le dernier moment ! dit Shelia. _

- _Oui, merci de ton aide ! ajouta Wendy. _

- _Merci les filles ! dirent Gray et Erza. _

- _Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Wendy. _

_Erza leur expliqua le vol et l'attaque mystérieuse qu'elle avait subi. _

- _Cette magie… je l'ai déjà vu… marmonna la Reine des fées. _

- _Tu y réfléchiras demain, il faut te reposer, ton corps n'a pas encore récupéré toutes ses facultés ! ordonna Shelia. _

- _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! ajouta le mage de glace. _

- _D'accord, je m'incline. _

- _Demain matin nous te soignerons et la cicatrice devrait partir._

_Les deux soigneuses partirent, Gray s'assit à côté de sa nakama. _

- _Tu veux quelque chose ? _

- _Euh… dit la rouquine en rougissant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben… je vais me rééquiper de ma…_

- _Non ! Tu dois faire le moins d'effort possible ! Même pas utiliser de la magie, ton corps a besoin de repos ! _

- _Mais… je veux pas dormir comme ça ! _

- _Oohhh… _

- _Je peux m'habiller mais je ne sais pas si je peux bouger à ma guise… avec cette cicatrice… dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _Euh… bon… je vais t'aider…. _

_Gray essaya de dénouer d'une main tremblante les bandages qui constituaient la tenue de samouraï de sa partenaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire._

- _Y a quoi qui te fait rire ? _

- _Rien… c'est juste que d'habitude, tu es si entreprenant avec moi. _

- _Écoute ! Arrête de penser que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné ! Je me maîtrise pour pas te sauter dessus ! _

- _Hein ? Tu viens de te contredire !_

- _On s'en fout ! _

_Il arracha les bandages, la poitrine dévoilé, Gray ne put s'empêcher de regarder durant quelques secondes avant qu'Erza ne mettent ses bras pour se cacher, gênée et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le modeleur de glace ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Erza. _

- _Rien, t'es mignonne quand t'es gênée comme ça. _

- _C'est pas moi qui était gêné y a quelques secondes ! _

- _Passe-moi plutôt ma nuisette ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord ! _

_Il prit sa nuisette, elle la passa avec un peu de peine et enleva son pantalon avec l'aide de Gray, il se déshabilla à son tour et se retrouva en caleçon._

- _Bon, ton héros a-t-il droit à un bisou de remerciement ? _

- _T'es vraiment insistant ! _

_Elle eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui vola un baiser, elle fut d'abord surprise mais elle y répondit, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. _

- _Erza… si je découvre le connard qui t'a fait ça… je jure qu'il va le payer._

- _Laisse tomber, c'est rien de grave._

- _Mais t'en es sûr que tu as déjà vu cette magie ? _

- _Pratiquement. _

- _Bon aller, repose-toi, bonne nuit ma princesse…_

_Cette phrase la fit rougir dans la pénombre et marmonna un « bonne nuit ». _

_Le lendemain, Yukino avait réussi à trouver une autre chambre pour dormir et entendit des rumeurs des habitants de la ville. _

- _Vous avez entendu ? Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est attaqué au chef de Sabertooth mais on ne sait pas qui sait ! _

_La jeune fille fut choquée, elle pensa que c'était Natsu. Elle se dirigea en direction du palais royal. _


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou,

Désolé, je poste que très rarement, j'ai que très peu de temps avec mon nouveau boulot qui heureusement est temporaire.

Je sais on va encore me dire que je suis pas la trame des scans mais tant pis, il manque une tonne d'éléments et puis j'ai envie d'avancer un max.

Enfin, voici la suite de la fic, bonne lecture et merci de me laisser une chtite review.

**Le dernier jour du tournoi de magie**

_Ultear attendait patiemment dans une rue en compagnie de Meldy, les deux jeunes femmes portaient leurs capes avec le capuchon relevé. De manière à ce que l'on ne les reconnaisse pas. _

- _Gérard fait long… _

- _Et moi, j'ai faim ! s'exclama la rose. _

- _Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ! _

- _Si je ne mange rien, je ne pourrai pas me battre ou utiliser ma magie. _

_Soudain, le concerné apparut à l'angle de la rue avec un sac qu'il portait. _

- _Tu as fait long ! s'énerva Meldy. _

- _Désolé… aller, on retourne à l'hôtel. _

_Le trio se faufila dans les rues pour éviter les gardes et se dirigea à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée, l'ancien détenu ouvrit un sac remplit de nourriture et sortit aussi quelques papiers froissés. Utlear s'empressa de mettre la nourriture sur la table. Meldy voulut se ruer dessus. _

- _Bon appétit ! _

- _Stop ! s'énerva sa « mère » en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. _

- _Mais… euh… j'ai faim ! pleurnicha Meldy. _

- _Attends au moins que j'ai disposé le tout ! _

_Amusé, Gérard ouvrit une bouteille de vin. Ultear avait fini de tout disposer. _

- _Cette fois, on peut manger ! _

_Meldy se rua sur la nourriture, Mystogan avait goûté le vin et l'avait servi dans des verres à pied. _

_Les deux mages plus âgés que Meldy mangèrent en silence tandis que la jeune fille faisait un boucan pas possible. _

_La rose but ensuite d'une traite son verre de vin mais ne supportant pas l'alcool, elle s'endormit directement. Ultear éclata de rire. _

- _Elle a grandi physiquement mais elle est quand même restée une enfant. _

- _Tu la considères comme ta fille. _

- _C'est normal c'est moi qui l'ai élevé… après avoir détruit son village… enfin… et tu as pu récolter des informations au palais ? _

- _Oui… mais j'ai foiré. _

- _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Est-ce que cela va compliquer nos plans ? _

- _Non… enfin, je l'espère… _

- _Explique-toi ! _

- _Des gardes me poursuivaient, je suis tombé sur Erza… et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de la blesser. _

_Il saisit son verre et le but lui aussi d'une traite, se resservant encore un autre, Ultear comprenait sa détresse, ils étaient tous dans le même panier. Elle tendit son verre et lui en demanda, ils burent quelques bouteilles de vin entre eux deux. L'ancien possédé de Zereph semblait désespéré._

- _J'ai blessé Erza… mon tendre amour… Ultear… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? _

- _Elle n'était pas seule je suppose… _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… _

- _Attends, j'ai ma boule de crystal… _

_L'ancienne Grimoire Heart activa sa boule de crystal, elle vit l'attaque que lui avait porté son partenaire mais ils virent très vite que Gray était intervenu, la mage stoppa sa magie._

- _Ultear… _

- _Je préfère que tu ne vois pas plus loin, ça risque de te faire mal… _

- _Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… ma vie… Erza… tout… et cette magie… cette légende… _

- _Notre objectif est de détruire les guildes noires… tu le sais, tu veux t'éloigner de ce but ? Tu ne veux pas reconquérir Erza ? Tu ne veux pas la protéger de ce sombre destin ? Il faudra qu'on en parle à Fairy Tail…de cette légende… nos soupçons sur cette magie qui s'émane de la capitale._

- _Je le sais bien tout ça ! Bien sûr que je veux protéger Erza… même si c'est dans l'ombre, le simple fait qu'elle soit heureuse me suffit… mais je voudrais tellement être avec elle ! _

_Elle l'enlaça comme une mère enlaçait un enfant. Gérard éclata en sanglots. _

- _Tu es la seule qui puisse me comprendre… _

_Ultear plongea son regard dans le sien, Gérard la regarda quelques secondes et la plaqua contre le mur, s'emparant de ses lèvres. La jeune femme y répondit, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et elle savait que Gérard était un homme où quelques fois, il avait des envies comme tout homme normalement constitué. _

_La première fois, elle fut choquée, elle venait juste de le délivrer. Meldy était allé chercher à manger et elle s'était attelé de préparer le feu et de laver leur nouveau partenaire mais à peine lui avait-elle posé sa main sur son bras qu'il lui attrapa le bras, lui arracha ses habits et la pénétra tel un animal en rut. _

_Gérard le regrettait mais Ultear semblait être d'accord avec le temps, c'était en partie de sa faute si il était devenu comme cela. Elle se disait que c'était en compensation de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et ils se mirent d'accord pour assouvir quelques fois leurs envies. _

_L'ancien détenu la regarda, il avait toujours trouvé très belle Ultear mais ses sentiments étaient dirigés et seront toujours envers son amie d'enfance. _

- _Ultear… pourquoi acceptes-tu tout cela ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit… _

_Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

- _Tant que je peux me racheter envers toi, je le ferai… et tu peux assouvir tes instincts librement… _

_Il le savait, il pouvait agir de façon bestiale avec sa partenaire mais il n'oserait jamais se le permettre avec Erza._

- _Tu n'as jamais regretté ? _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _De te donner à moi comme cela ? Et tes sentiments ? _

- _Ce n'est que de l'amitié et tu le sais… et puis, je dois encore m'occuper de Meldy… je n'ai pas le temps pour l'amour. _

_Très vite, il l'embrassa à nouveau mais de façon plus sauvage, il lui arracha le bas de sa tunique et entreprit de glisser sa main dans son intimité. _

- _Gérard… murmura la mage. _

_Elle déboucla sa ceinture et défit son pantalon tant bien que mal mais il en décida autrement dès que son pantalon fut en bas, Ultear enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils prirent appui contre le mur, le mage se mouvait en elle avec harmonie, il alla de plus en plus vite tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Meldy._

- _Hoooo… c'est bon… plus vite, Gérard… _

- _Mmmhh… dit-il avec une voix rauque. _

_Dans la tête du mage, des images érotiques d'Erza défilaient les unes après les autres c'est ce qui maintenait son envie._

_Ultear planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Son amant se tourna et s'assit sur le canapé, Ultear était à présent sur lui. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Le concerné l'embrassa à nouveau sauvagement et s'empara de ses fesses à pleines mains, les malaxant tout en continuant à se mouvoir en elle. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, la mage fut étonnée quand elle sentit que son amant lui donna une petite fessée. _

- _Ultear… _

_Entendre son amant murmurer son nom amplifia son envie, elle se mouvait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait agrippé ses épaules avec ses mains tandis qu'il lui maintenait toujours les fesses. _

- _Aaaaahhh… c'est si bon… dit-il dans une voix rauque. _

- _Je… je ne vais pas tenir, Gérard… je… je… sens que… je vais… bientôt… jouir… _

_Gérard mit en bouche l'un des seins de son amante, le mordillant et le léchant, c'en était trop pour Ultear, elle mit sa tête en arrière, se mouvant toujours de plus en plus vite, enfonçant toujours de plus en plus ses griffes sur les épaules de l'ancien détenu. Soudain, l'orgasme la frappa._

- _Kkkyyaaaahhh ! _

_Son amant ne fit pas long pour la suivre dans sa jouissance, il cracha sa semence en elle, la jeune femme retomba en sueur contre son amant. _

- _Oh mon dieu… _

_Ils en avaient besoin, elle s'était recroquevillée contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Lui passa sa main dans sa chevelure et déposa un baiser sur son front. _

- _Merci, Ultear, tu es une vraie amie. _

- _Il faut bien que j'assouvisse aussi mes envies, idiot et puis, je n'ai pas le temps pour l'amour… de toute façon, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas compatible… _

- _C'est vrai._

- _Et puis, je sais que tu aimeras toujours Erza. _

- _Hein ? dit-il en rougissant._

- _Fais pas ton adolescent… _

- _Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être si mature ? _

- _Ça n'a rien à voir… je fais juste en sorte de réagir en fonction de la situation et puis… on dirait deux gamins. _

- _Qui ? _

- _Toi et Meldy._

_Yukino avait regagné ses vrais appartements au château et s'était présenté devant le chef de la garde personnelle de la famille royale. _

- _Votre rapport ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Pour le projet éclipse, Lucy Heartfilia correspondrait parfaitement à nos attentes. J'ai pu voir ses capacités lors de ses combats… _

- _Vous ne regrettez pas de ne pas être la principale dans ce projet ? Ne regrettez-vous pas vos compagnons au sein de Sabertooth ? _

_La constellationniste serra les poings, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Rogue. _

- _Non, je ne regrette rien tant que je fais mon travail, cela me suffit amplement. _

- _J'attends votre rapport écrit dès demain matin. _

- _Très bien. _

_Erza se réveilla à l'aube, elle regarda son meilleur ami qui était encore en train de dormir et lui caressa la joue. _

- _Gray… _

_Elle le trouvait mignon endormi et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, les premiers rayons de soleils apparurent, la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre, le lever du soleil était magnifique. _

_La rouquine allait se lever mais une main la retint et elle regarda en direction de son partenaire. _

- _Tu es réveillé ? _

- _Hé, oui ! C'est ton baiser qui a réveillé ton prince charmant. _

- _Idiot ! _

_Il lui tira le bras et lui vola un baiser qui devint de plus en plus intense mais Titania l'interrompit. _

- _Gray… non… _

_Ignorant son refus, il lui attrapa le visage et la plaqua contre le lit._

- _Je te ferai mienne, Erza…_

- _Tu l'as déjà fait en partie, je t'ai donné la seule chose qui m'était chère. _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Une chose que tu as prise à… Gérard… ma virginité… _

- _Je ne lui ai pas prise… _

- _C'est moi qui te l'ai offerte mais… _

- _N'en dis pas plus… ça ne fera que nous embrouiller… surtout toi. _

- _Gray… _

- _Je t'aime Erza._

- _Arrête… dit-elle sentant les larmes monter._

- _Je t'aime et je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faut ! _

_Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, c'en était trop et le repoussa, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour pleurer. _

_La rouquine ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle avait pleuré. Tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et un visage se poser dans le creux de son cou, le visage était mouillé. _

- _Gray… tu pleures ? _

- _Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres, excuse-moi, je suis peut-être trop pressé. _

- _Non, c'est moi qui suis trop indécise. _

- _Ce n'est pas un choix facile… _

_Le mage de glace l'enlaça, lui caressant le visage. _

- _Bon aller, viens, on se prépare et on descend manger un morceau. _

_Natsu s'éveilla en premier parmi les trois, voyant que son ennemi et sa belle dormait encore. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa nakama, elle remua et grommela dans ses rêves, il fit un sourire et alla se préparer._

_Sting l'avait entendu se lever en premier et remarqua que la constellationniste dormait toujours mais sa nuisette était relevée dévoilant son ventre. Il n'eut qu'une envie à sa vue, c'était de croquer et mordiller le corps de la jeune fille, il se mit une gifle mentalement. _

- _Quel idiot, faut vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs… _

_Mais c'était trop tentant et Natsu devait en avoir pour un moment, il pouvait en profiter quelques instants. _

_Le dragon blanc s'approcha de sa belle, la porta jusque dans son lit car il ne voulait pas que son ennemi détecte son odeur sur le lit, la jeune fille grommela des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses mains parcoururent la peau blanche de la constellationniste, il mordilla sa chair, c'en était trop pour lui et devait assouvir son envie depuis le temps qu'il la désirait, il se mit à califourchon sur elle et lui déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou, la blonde encore endormie gémit sous ses baisers. _

- _Mmmmhhh…_

_Cela amplifia son envie, il releva la nuisette de sa belle, dévoilant sa poitrine. Il eut à peine le temps de poser une main sur l'un des seins qu'il entendit la voix du mage de feu. _

- _Sting, qu'est-ce que tu fous à Luce ? _

_Il fut pris en flagrant délit, il soupira et remit la nuisette. Lucy s'éveilla en même temps. _

- _Natsu… pourquoi tu gueules ?demanda-t-elle en se frottant un œil. _

- _Tu dormais encore ? s'étonna le rose. _

- _C'est toi qui m'as réveillé ! Imbécile ! _

_Le ton montait entre les deux mages, lassé, le dragon blanc se dirigea à la douche. Il passa à côté du mage de feu. _

- _J'en ai pas fini avec toi… murmura Natsu pendant que Lucy hurlait. _

- _J'espère bien, elle succombera tu verras… ce sera ma vengeance pour ce que tu m'as fait au tournoi. _

_Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. La blonde criait toujours. _

- _Natsu, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de ton attitude ! _

- _Mais quoi ? _

- _Tu gueules dès que je me réveille, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! _

- _Et toi, alors ? Tu me réveilles bien à coups de poing. _

- _C'est toi qui t'immisces toujours dans mon lit ! Et puis au fait, pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit ? _

- _T'es peut être somnambule. _

- _Idiot ! dit-elle en lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure. _

- _Quand il aura terminé, prépare-toi vite, je t'emmène prendre le petit déjeuner. _

- _J'espère bien ! _

_Les mages du tournoi se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger, les fées s'étaient retrouvées dans leur coin de salle habituel. Lucy, Erza et Lisanna mangeaient ensemble. _

- _Tu ne devais pas manger avec Gray ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _J'ai changé d'avis. _

- _Et ta relation avec ces deux-là ? _

- _Je… j'ai pas envie d'en parler. _

- _Et toi Lucy ? demanda la petite sœur de Mirajane. _

- _Je… j'en sais toujours rien… j'ai pas envie d'en parler… et toi avec Laxus ? _

- _Vous n'êtes pas très bavardes ce matin, les filles. _

- _Désolé… dirent-elles en même temps. _

_La petite amie de Laxus leur fit un sourire. _

_Pendant ce temps, Makarov prit la parole. _

- _Mes enfants, nous devons faire une réunion spéciale, l'un de nos membres à quelque chose à dire. _

- _Il peut pas le dire ici ? demanda une voix. _

_Mystogan s'avança et répondit : _

- _Non, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas parler en présence de tout le monde. _

_Titania se cacha derrière les autres mages en reculant mais elle buta contre son meilleur ami._

- _Pardon._

- _Erza ?! _

_Elle se retourna. _

- _Gray ?! Pardonne-moi… je… je ne faisais pas attention. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à être aussi nerveuse ? C'est à cause de son annonce ? _

- _Non, je… _

_Le mage de glace l'enlaça._

- _Gray… non pas ici… _

- _Ça ira… tout le monde écoute le maître et Mystogan. Personne ne fait attention à nous. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient retrouvés dans un salon privé, loué exprès par le maître. Ultear et Meldy y étaient, elles aussi. _

- _Bien Mystogan, nous t'écoutons !dit le maître. _

- _Mes amis… une menace plane sur la capitale. Depuis des années, nous y avons trouvé une source anormale de magie… nous avons enquêté depuis ces sept dernières années et avons trouvé une légende… selon nos conclusions, nous pensons que la famille royale est impliqué. _

_Surprise, Erza l'interrompit. _

- _La famille royale ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _C'est une conclusion. _

- _Comme par hasard, hier soir… un voleur était poursuivi par un garde et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il m'a blessé… _

- _Mystogan, c'était toi ? demanda Gray serrant les poings._

- _Je… _

- _Attendez, les amis ! interrompit Lucy. _

_ La blonde se mit à côté de Mystogan._

- _Hier soir, Yukino est venu me voir… elle… a voulu me donner ses clés d'or, elle a mentionné la réunion des douze clés d'or ainsi que l'ouverture d'une porte qui changera le monde. _

- _Nous avons trouvé les mêmes renseignements ! ajouta Ultear. _

_Ils se mirent d'accord pour pouvoir trouver d'autres éléments. Après la réunion, les mages se dirigèrent au tournoi. _

- _Il faut que je parle avec Mystogan ! s'énerva la rouquine. _

- _Erza, pourquoi ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Hier soir, on a essayé de poursuivre un voleur comme je l'ai dit mais il m'a blessé… et il utilisait la même magie que quelqu'un qu'on connait. _

- _C'est Gérard… murmura Gray. _

- _Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, Gray ! ajouta la mage aux armures. _

- _J'en suis sûr ! Il va m'entendre, comment a-t-il pu ?_

- _Calme-toi ! dit la Reine des fées. _

- _Comment est-ce que je peux me calmer après ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

- _Gray… s'il te plaît… demanda-t-elle, l'implorant de se calmer. _

_Le mage de glace laissa tomber l'affaire. _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, Lucy et les autres mages avaient enquêté sur cette fameuse légende pendant que le tournoi continuait, le classement de la guilde était montée devant Sabertooth. Gagnant tous leurs combats. _

_C'était l'avant dernier jour avant la fin du tournoi, les fées faisaient la fête dans leur bar habituel. Cana buvait comme toujours, Natsu faisait le fou avec Gray et Lucy et faisait un tournoi de celui qui boira le plus. _

_Makarov porta un toast. _

- _Mes enfants, ce soir nous faisons la fête, nous sommes les premiers sur le classement et nous devons le rester, je compte sur vous demain ! _

- _Ouais ! crièrent les mages en faisant leur signe. _

_La bonne humeur était là, l'alcool coulait à flot. La mage aux armures commençait à se sentir fatiguée et voulut rentrer, elle chercha Gray mais ne le trouva pas, elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Gérard n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer toute la soirée et hésitait à venir s'excuser, il se décida enfin à la suivre de loin. Histoire d'être sûr qu'elle rentre en toute sécurité, elle semblait quelque peu éméchée elle aussi par l'alcool, il la suivit sur plusieurs rues jusqu'à ensuite l'hôtel. Quand elle fut dans les couloirs, elle se retourna. _

- _Tu peux arrêter de me suivre, Mystogan._

- _Erza ?! Comment as-tu su ? _

- _Je le sais c'est tout… tu as vu que Gray n'était pas à mes côtés._

_Il s'approcha d'elle. _

- _Je tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir blesser… mais je n'avais pas le choix._

- _C'est bon, laisse tomber. _

- _Mais… _

- _C'est pas grave et la blessure n'était pas si grave que ça. _

- _Erza… _

_L'ancien détenu l'enlaça, Erza essaya de le repousser._

- _Gérard… s'il te plaît pas ici… _

- _Juste quelques secondes… s'il te plaît… _

_Elle soupira et l'enlaça à son tour, elle sentit qu'il avait aussi bu ce soir-là et semblait lui aussi quelque peu éméché. _

- _Erza, il faut que je te parle, je dois te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… _

- _Gérard… murmura la mage. _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre et referma à clé. Elle s'assit sur le plus grand canapé tandis qu'il se mit en face d'elle. _

- _Je te fais peur à ce point ? plaisanta Titania. _

- _Non… je risque de te sauter dessus… _

- _On voit ce que tu as à la place du cerveau… _

- _C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et puis si je veux assouvir mes besoins, j'ai Ultear ! _

_C'était sorti tout seul, il regretta ses paroles. _

- _Qu… quoi ? demanda la rouquine étonnée. _

- _Non… oublie, ce que je t'ai dit… _

- _Alors pourquoi fais-tu toujours le déprimé quand je suis en face de toi alors que tu as Ultear ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Nous ne sommes qu'amis… c'est juste que… qu'elle comprend ma peine… _

- _Ta peine ? Te fous pas de moi ! _

- _Erza… j'ai tellement mal quand je te vois avec Gray… je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras… je ne peux pas me balader librement avec celle que j'aime… tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de réponse, je souffrirai… dit-il en pleurs. _

- _Arrête tes foutaises ! s'énerva-t-elle. _

_Lassée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Gérard lui attrapa le bras. _

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Non ! _

_Le mage lui prit la taille, l'enlaça et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Titania y répondit à son grand étonnement, il fut plus doux qu'avec Ultear et lui donna un baiser passionné ensuite. Il la porta, automatiquement jusqu'à son lit, la Reine des fées passa ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il la déposa sur le lit, l'admirant._

- _Gérard… murmura-t-elle. _

_Il déboutonna sa chemise, la laissant entrouverte. La mage ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou l'effet qu'il lui faisait mais elle le trouvait aussi beau qu'un dieu. Erza l'attira contre elle pour lui voler un baiser, le mage se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage, descendit ensuite dans son cou, lui mordillant de temps à autre la peau. Gérard l'aida à enlever sa robe, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement. La rouquine le repoussa gentiment et se mit debout face à lui, elle l'embrassa. Ses mains descendirent jusque vers son pantalon, elle l'enleva. Son amant interrompit le baiser. _

- _Erza ?! _

- _Chut… laisse-toi faire… dit-elle entre deux baisers. _

_Ses mains parcoururent son corps musclé, le pantalon était déjà descendu depuis longtemps, elle baissa son caleçon. Erza admirait le sexe de son amant dressé fièrement, il n'avait jamais vu son amour comme cela. Elle semblait regarder une friandise._

_Les doigts de son amante s'enroulèrent très vite autour de son engin._

- _Erza.. que… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Laisse-toi faire, je te dis. _

_La Reine des fées commença à caresser la virilité de Gérard, cette sensation le rendait fou. Très vite, elle le mit en bouche, le léchant et l'aspirant comme une friandise._

- _Aaaaahh… c'est si bon… murmura-t-il les yeux mis clos._

_Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de chaud et moelleux autour de sa fierté, il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise qu'Erza savourait toujours sa fierté mais qu'elle l'avait passée entre ses seins et se mouvait. La voir comme cela le faisait perdre tous ses moyens, il prit ses seins entre ses mains et titilla les bourgeons roses. Cela amplifia l'envie des deux amants. Titania se mouvait de plus en plus vite, aspirant et léchant de plus en plus fort et plus vite. _

- _Erza… je… je… aaaahhh…. _

_La jeune femme s'était retiré juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, il retomba épuisé sur le lit._

- _T'es complètement… folle… dit-il. _

- _Moi ? Non… _

_L'ancien détenu voulait se venger, il lui vola un baiser et la plaqua contre le lit. La rouquine le regarda interloquée._

- _Gérard… _

_Le mage la couvrit de baiser et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, sa langue parcourait le tour de son mamelon, augmentant l'envie de sa partenaire._

- _Tu veux me torturer ? _

_Pour toute réponse, il mordilla et lécha le téton pendant que son autre main caressait l'autre. _

- _Gérard…_

_Le bleu descendit ensuite ses baisers jusque vers sa partie intime, il lui enleva délicatement son string et écarta ses lèvres, il passa sa langue plusieurs reprises. La jeune femme se cambra sous cette torture, satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il aspira le morceau de chair rose. Très vite, son amante lui supplia d'arrêter. _

- _Gérard… arrête… je… je vais pas tenir !_

_Le mage redoubla d'effort, elle essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser mais il était aussi têtu qu'elle. La rouquine n'en pouvait plus, une immense vague de plaisir s'empara d'elle. _

- _Nnnyyaaaaahhhh ! hurla-t-elle. _

_Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'apaiser mais il sentit très vite que sa virilité réclamait une nouvelle délivrance. Titania le retourna et se retrouva sur lui à califourchon. _

- _Erza… qu'est-ce que… _

_Il sentit son antre humide et chaud, elle haletait, plongeant son regard dans le sien. À chaque mouvement, le mage sentait son esprit partir, son amante bougeait de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il essayait de se retenir le plus possible, sentir les parois chaudes contre sa virilité le rendait fou, il voulait que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible mais c'était peine perdu et se laissa aller, prenant pleinement les fesses de sa partenaire, la faisant bouger plus vite. _

- _Gérard… je…je… _

_Avant qu'elle ne hurle, il l'embrassa sauvagement, la serrant contre lui et dans un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra en elle. Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit. _

_Erza s'allongea quelques minutes mais se releva ensuite, elle ramassa ses habits mais son amant lui retint la main. _

- _Erza, où est-ce que tu vas ? _

- _Je retourne dans ma chambre… _

- _Mais… tu ne veux pas rester ici ? _

- _Non, les autres pourraient avoir des soupçons. _

- _Les autres ? Tu veux dire surtout Gray ! _

- _Je… je… c'est assez compliqué comme ça… _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec moi ? _

- _C'est toi qui as commencé ! _

- _Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! _

- _Gérard… s'il te plaît… c'est déjà compliqué comme ça… _

_Il ne la retint pas. _

- _D'accord, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois mienne ! _

_Cette phrase, la fit sursauter, le mage de glace lui avait dit exactement la même chose ce matin-même. _

- _Bonne nuit, Gérard… _

_La mage aux armures courut jusque dans sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit et se précipita sur le lit pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas Gray, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve dans cet état mais le destin était contre elle. _

- _Erza, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

_La rouquine se retourna mais elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard. _

- _Pour rien… _

- _Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Qui est le connard qui t'a fait pleurer ? _

- _Je… _

- _C'est Gérard ? _

_La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le sol. _

- _Très bien, je vais voir ce que cet enfoiré t'as encore fait, j'ai de toute façon un compte à régler avec lui. _

- _Non, arrête ! cria-t-elle se précipitant contre lui. _

- _Erza… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_Il lui caressa la joue. _

- _Je n'aime pas voir ce visage triste… _

- _Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut lui en vouloir… mais à moi… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Je… je… je suis une horrible femme, Gray ! Je suis une calculatrice ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en arrête là. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Tu ne me mérite pas, tout comme Gérard ne me mérite pas ! _

- _Je ne te comprends pas, explique-toi ! _

_Elle n'avait plus de force dans ses jambes et se dérobèrent sous elle._

- _Erza ! dit-il en l'enlaçant. _

- _Ne me touche pas… _

- _Je m'en fous… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… même si tu as couché avec Gérard, je m'en foutrais tant que tu n'es pas enceinte de lui… _

_Cette phrase libéra un poids à sa nakama._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je m'en fous, tu n'as pas encore choisi entre nous deux. _

- _Mais Gray… je…_

- _Chut… mais promets-moi de ne plus recommencer… tu seras mienne… et je me battrai pour cela à moins que tu ne choisisses avant. _

- _Mais c'était comme si… comme si… je t'avais trompé ! _

- _Et ce que tu as fait avec moi ? Ce n'était pas le tromper ? J'ai été le premier à te déclarer mes sentiments… _

- _Malheureusement non… avant son arrestation… il m'avait embrassé… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pardonne-moi, Gray… le tournoi, vous deux… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… _

- _J'ai toujours un temps de retard… j'aurais dû me déclarer avant… c'est peine perdu… _

- _Non… tu m'as demandé de me décider à la fin du tournoi non ? _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Réfléchis un peu… _

- _J'aurai ma réponse demain… mais je pourrai très bien être déçu… ou alors tout comme je serai heureux… _

_Erza ne dit rien et fonça à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, Gray s'était acheté un paquet de cigarettes, il aimait s'en griller une de temps en temps. Et là, il en avait besoin, surtout avec toute cette pression. _

_La rouquine prit une douche en vitesse et ressortit avec une serviette enroulée autour d'elle. _

- _Tiens, tu t'es remis à fumer ? demanda sa nakama en voyant l'allumer une cigarette._

- _Non… mais j'aime bien m'en griller une de temps en temps. _

_Il prit la première taffe, cela lui faisait un bien fou. _

- _Ça doit faire depuis que Lucy est entrée à Fairy tail que je ne t'ai pas vu fumer. _

- _C'est vrai… quoique chez moi, ça m'arrive d'en fumer une de temps en temps. _

_La mage aux armures le trouvait terriblement sexy avec sa veste de costard à moitié ouverte ainsi que sa chemise déboutonnées, ses cheveux en bataille et fumant sa cigarette. Elle se mit une gifle mentalement, elle avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Je… euh… rien… _

_Elle enleva sa serviette et prit des sous-vêtements dans sa valise. _

- _Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça maintenant en ma présence ! taquina son meilleur ami. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben ouais te changer aussi naturellement devant moi. _

_Réalisant sa bourde, elle remit sa serviette et lui envoya toutes sortes d'objets. _

- _Espèce de pervers ! _

_Mais le mage de glace avec toujours sa cigarette en bouche les évita et se déplaça jusque vers Titania. Il lui attrapa la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Pourquoi t'es si gênée ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Je te taquine ! _

_Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et alla prendre sa douche sous le regard éberluée de sa meilleure amie. _

_Lucy et Natsu sortaient du bar, la mage stellaire avait quelque peu abusé._

- _Ooohhhh… j'aurais jamais dû boire autant ! Hi, hi ! _

- _Arrête Lushi ! _

- _C'est pas Lushi ! _

- _Luigi ! _

- _Ah, ah, ah ! Ça doit faire depuis mon entrée à Fairy Tail que tu ne m'as appelé comme ça ! _

- _Ah oui ! _

- _Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi tu m'as prise dans ton équipe ! _

- _C'est normal nan ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu voulais faire tes missions toute seule ? _

- _Non… mais pourquoi moi ? _

- _Tu t'en souviens pas ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Dans ce carrosse ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai prise… je te l'avais dit non ? _

- _Je ne m'en souviens pas… (N.D.L.A : Mais oui, Lucy t'es bourrée !)_

- _Parce que je te trouvais drôle, courageuse et… mignonne… dit-il en rougissant. _

_Salamander l'attira contre lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _Tu seras toujours ma précieuse nakama, Luce… _

- _Natsu… _

_La blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, une larme coula quand elle l'embrassa. Sentant une odeur salé, il interrompit. _

- _Pourquoi tu pleures ? _

- _Je suis heureuse c'est tout… c'est peut être l'alcool… qui me rend si émotive. _

- _Heureuse ? _

- _Je sais que tu tiens à moi… _

_Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle avait des sentiments pour son partenaire ou pour Sting. Son cœur et sa tête était encore trop chamboulés mais elle devait faire vite son choix mais est-ce que Natsu l'aimait vraiment ? Savait-il ce que c'était l'amour ? Est-ce que son père le lui avait expliqué un jour ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Gray, malgré qu'ils se battaient tout le temps, elle savait qu'au fond c'était le meilleur ami de Natsu. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu semblais dans tes pensées… _

- _Désolé… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… _

_Le rose la porta comme une mariée. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Je te porte, c'est évident non ? _

- _Idiot ! Je peux marcher toute seule !_

_Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Le mage la porta jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel, anticipant son ennemi, il donna un coup de pied à la porte s'attendant à voir le dragon blanc mais il ne semblait pas être dans la chambre. _

- _Cool, l'autre débile est pas là ! _

- _Tant mieux ! Je vais me prendre un bain avant de me coucher et ne t'avise pas d'entrer sinon je te tue ! s'énerva la blonde. _

- _Mais, Lucy… _

- _Pas de mais ! _

_Elle alla faire couler son bain. Pendant ce temps, Natsu s'était étalé dans le lit et se mit à ronfler. Sting entra au même moment dans la chambre et vit le mage de feu en train de ronfler et marmonner dans ses rêves._

- _Luce… t'es la plus jolie… Gray… je vais… te battre… _

_Pouffant de rire, il décida d'aller se laver. _

_Lucy somnolait dans le bain avec de la musique dans ses écouteurs, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention que le mage de Sabertooth en avait profité pour se glisser dans la même baignoire qu'elle. C'est lorsqu'elle bougea sa jambe, qu'elle sentit une autre et ouvrit les yeux. La blonde vit avec surprise que Sting la dévorait du regard avec un sourire pervers et qui se trouvait dans le même bain qu'elle. La mage retira ses écouteurs et allait hurler mais le blond fut plus rapide qu'elle et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. _

- _Ne hurle pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal… promis ? _

_Elle acquiesça. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai même interdit à Natsu de venir ici ! _

- _La prochaine fois, pense à fermer à clé._

- _Quelle idiote… _

_Le blond se pressa plus contre elle. _

- _Sting… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Il ignora ses paroles et franchit la barrière qui les séparait, la blonde y répondit perdant tous ses moyens. Le dragon lui donna quelques baisers dans son cou, la jeune fille frémit. _

- _Sting… _

_Le Dragon blanc la trouvait vraiment mignonne avec ses joues rosies et sa gêne. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Princesse ? Je te fais autant d'effet ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire, sa conscience lui disait de partir aussi vite que possible mais son corps refusait de bouger._

- _Ce… ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Sting… _

- _J'aimerais te faire goûter les joies que peut éprouver une femme avec moi…_

_Le cœur de la mage battait à cent à l'heure, elle tenta de le repousser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

- _Et une fois que tu auras couché avec moi ? Tu me jetteras comme toutes les autres ! s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant et sortant hors du bain. _

_Le Dragon Slayer était stupéfait, jamais une fille lui avait répondu si sèchement. La blonde s'essuya avec une serviette et allait ouvrir la porte mais Sting lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa sous le regard ahuri de la constellationniste. Elle ne put y résister et passa ses bras autour de son cou, collant son corps au sien. Il lui enleva sa serviette qu'elle avait noué quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce et tomba à terre, ses mains caressèrent son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et descendirent ensuite sur ses fesses, la blonde fut surprise et cassa leur baiser._

- _Sting, qu'est-ce que… _

- _Comment est-ce que tu veux le faire ? De manière douce ou je te prends tout de suite d'une manière sauvage ?_

- _Sale…_

_Le mage de Sabertooth lui vola un baiser avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, il l'allongea sur le carrelage froid et humide de la salle de bain mais Lucy s'en fichait, il continua ses embrassades dans son cou et se concentra ensuite sur sa poitrine, il titilla le mamelon du bout des doigts, sa bouche prit ensuite la place de ses doigts, léchant, suçant et mordillant le téton. La constellationniste se retenait de gémir, le Dragon descendit sa main jusque dans son intimité, il y introduisit un doigt et le mouvait dans son antre, son pouce caressait son bout de chair, ce qui surpris la jeune fille. _

- _Sting… non… _

- _Laisse-toi aller ne te retient pas... _

_Sting descendit ses baisers jusque sur le ventre de son amante, pinçant de temps à autre les tétons de celle-ci. Il écarta doucement les cuisses de Lucy, passant plusieurs fois sa langue sur son bourgeon rose et l'aspirant de temps à autre, la blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort, le Dragon blanc introduit sa langue et la passa sur toutes les parois de son antre. _

_Il remonta ensuite pour l'admirer, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies, il la trouvait craquante, il l'embrassa, tout d'abord doucement ensuite le baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage, le blond la fit s'assoir sur lui et la pénétra sauvagement ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à sa belle, elle se mouvait de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort. _

- _Oh… Sting… _

- _Chut… on pourrait nous entendre… _

- _Mais c'est tellement bon… dit-elle en se mouvant toujours de plus en plus vite. _

- _Je sais mais retiens-toi de hurler… _

_Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, elle était au bord de l'explosion tout comme son amant, la constellationniste mordillait sa clavicule pour se retenir de hurler, cela amplifia l'envie de Sting. Il prit ses hanches et la fit se mouvoir encore plus vite, cherchant le point sensible où elle attendrait l'orgasme, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort._

- _Lucy… murmura-t-il. _

_Et il toucha son point sensible. _

- _Kyyaaaahhh… gémit-elle. _

_Cela le rendait fou de ne pas l'entendre crier encore plus fort mais son ennemi dormait à côté et devait se retenir de crier lui aussi car l'orgasme le frappa lui aussi et dans un râle rau que, il se libéra en elle, Lucy l'embrassa avant de se relever et prit une douche rapide, Sting ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. _

- _Alors, heureuse ? _

- _T'es un idiot ! C'est bien les coureurs de jupons qui ont ce genre de réplique ! _

- _Je plaisante ! _

_La blonde sortit la première et reprit sa serviette, Sting ne tarda pas à se laver et à sortir lui aussi. _

- _C'est bien notre première fois dans une salle de bain. _

- _Tais-toi, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse c'est tout ! _

- _Ça t'a pas déplu… et puis on s'est pas fait interrompre… Lucy arrête de te voiler la face et décide-toi non ? _

- _Je… je ne veux pas me décider maintenant et pourquoi je dois choisir ? J'ai rien demandé, moi ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as répondu à mes avances ? _

- _Tes avances ? C'est toi qui m'a enlevé et qui m'a forcé à faire des choses ! _

- _Tu t'es laissé faire la plupart du temps mais… ne t'inquiète pas… je vais faire en sorte que tu craques ma jolie… _

- _Je ne suis pas comme les gourdes que tu dragues ! _

- _C'est vrai mais… _

- _Et si je te choisis, je suis sûr que tu m'enverras balader ! _

_Le blond lui caressa la joue._

- _Justement non, Lucy… dit-il sérieusement. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _D'habitude quand j'ai eu ce que je voulais avec une fille… je l'ignore ensuite mais toi… c'est… je ne peux me résigner de te laisser à Natsu. _

- _Je ne te crois pas ! _

- _Je crois que je t'aime Lucy Heartfilia._

_La constellationniste fut choquée, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, Sting la retint. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Je… je ne peux te croire… _

- _C'est la stricte vérité, je t'aime !_

_La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire._

- _Princesse, écoute-moi, je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant… je voulais surtout que tu connaisses mes sentiments._

- _Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? Tu es sensé être un coureur de jupons… qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? _

- _Je pense que cela t'a touché et au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien que c'est la vérité sinon tu ne te serais pas effondré. _

- _Peut être… Sting… écoute, il faut que j'aille dormir… _

- _Bonne nuit, Princesse… _

_Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers sa valise pour prendre des sous-vêtements ainsi que sa nuisette. Quand elle se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle partageait avec Natsu, elle se sentit mal quand elle le vit en train de dormir. _

- _Natsu… pardonne-moi… dit-elle en s'asseyant et lui caressant les cheveux. _

_Le rose dormait toujours mais il avait arrêté de ronfler, il marmonnait toujours dans son rêve. _

- _Gray… j'vais aussi… t'éclater _

_Cette phrase la fit rire, elle se coucha à son tour à côté de son nakama. _

_Sting débarqua quelques minutes après, il vit son amour endormi au côté de son ennemi. Il avait compris ses sentiments que ce soir et se maudissait, il avait agi trop tard et savait qu'il allait devoir se battre pour obtenir sa belle. Le Dragon blanc savait très bien que Natsu se battrait coûte que coûte pour garder sa nakama et cela se confirma encore sous ses yeux, il l'enlaça dans son sommeil et lui tint la main. Blasé, le blond passa un caleçon et alla se coucher. _

_Le lendemain matin, Natsu se réveilla en premier, il vit que sa nakama dormait encore, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla se laver. Sting s'éveilla peu après, il vit lui aussi qu'elle dormait encore, il se leva et l'embrassa pour la réveiller. Lucy y répondit automatiquement et écarquilla les yeux. _

- _Sting ?! _

- _Bonjour, ton prince est venu te réveiller ! _

_La blonde se remémorant les évènements de hier soir, rougissait de plus belle et bégayait. _

- _Je… Sting… hier… so… soir…_

- _Quoi hier soir ? _

- _T'étais… t'étais… sérieux ? _

- _Est-ce que j'avais l'air de plaisanter ? _

- _J'en… sais rien… _

_Il la plaqua sur le lit et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Tu penses vraiment que je me fous de toi ? Et puis est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aurais choisi ? _

- _Sting… je… _

_Le dragon blanc l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains parcouraient sa taille et remontèrent sa nuisette. _

- _Tu veux que je te fasse gémir comme hier soir ? demanda le mage de Sabertooth entre deux baisers. _

- _Arrête… je ne veux pas que Natsu… _

- _Chut… hier soir, tu ne pensais pas à lui… tu pensais plutôt à moi… _

_Lucy tourna la tête et vit avec horreur que le mage de feu les regardait. _

- _Natsu ?! Je… c'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

_Le rose ne dit rien mais il serrait les poings, fier de sa victoire, Sting se releva et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Les deux autres mages se retrouvèrent seuls. La mage stellaire essaya de briser ce silence pesant. _

- _Natsu… _

_Pas de réponse. _

- _Natsu ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose ! Je n'aime pas te voir aussi silencieux. _

- _Je n'ai plus rien à te dire… _

- _Non ! _

- _Tu as fait ton choix… très bien, je le respecterai… je ferai part de la nouvelle aux autres… dit-il en se retournant. _

_Le voyant partir, la jeune fille se sentit d'un coup seule au monde, elle voulait courir et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait son choix. Salamander allait ouvrir la porte. _

- _Attends, Natsu ! _

_Le mage de feu soupira et se retourna._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je t'assure que je n'ai pas choisi… et puis je ne vous ai rien promis… _

- _Peut être mais tu joues avec nous deux._

- _Je n'y peux rien… _

- _Te fous pas de moi ! _

- _J'ai rien demandé, c'est toi et lui qui avez commencé ! _

- _Laisse tomber… si tu avais fait ton choix, on n'en serait pas arriver là. _

- _Natsu… _

_Le fils d'Igneel la regardait avec un air mélancolique, il s'avançait jusque devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant intensément. _

- _C'est notre dernier baiser, Luce… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _N'oublie pas celui-là. _

_Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa de toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait, Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui se brisait en elle. Salamander partit, les jambes de la mage stellaire se dérobèrent sous elle, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage._

- _Nat… Natsu… _

_Un moment plus tard, tous les mages se tenaient dans le hall de l'hôtel, les chefs de guildes avaient reçus un message du comité du tournoi. L'un des représentants du tournoi se présenta devant eux. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, voici le Roi._

_Un homme d'une petite taille s'approcha d'eux. _

- _J'ai un message à vous délivrer, aujourd'hui se déroule le dernier jour du tournoi des Grands jeux magiques. Votre ultime chance pour pouvoir remonter les résultats de votre guilde dans le classement. Il y aura à chaque fois quatre participants pour les combats et par guilde. Par la suite, moi le Roi de Fiore aurait une requête à vous demander et vous supplie de répondre. _

_L'un des représentants du tournoi s'avança et déroula un parchemin. _

- _Voici les membres choisis pour la dernière épreuve, Lamia Scale. Les participants seront Léon Vastia, Shelia Blandy, Yuka Suzuki et Sherry Blandy. Ensuite, la guilde de Blue Pegasus avec l'équipe des Trimens, Hibiki Laytis, Hichiya Kotobuki, Eve Thylm et Ren Akatsuki. Pour la troisième équipe Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Minerva, Rufus Lohr. La guilde suivante est Mermaid Heel avec Kagura Mizuchi, Milliana, Risley Law et Ariana Web. Et pour terminer Fairy Tail avec Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia ! Le dernier mage qui restent debout remportera dix points. _

_Les participants se regardaient les uns, les autres. _

_Lucy regarda en direction de Natsu, il serrait les poings et fixait Sting. La blonde avait peur de se mesurer à Sting et à Minerva, celle-ci lui avait fait subir une telle humiliation et Sting qui était amoureux d'elle soi-disant, cela la déstabilisait. _

- _Rendez-vous dans trente minutes à l'arène du tournoi ! dit le représentant du tournoi. _

_Erza quitta l'hôtel, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à la situation, elle devait donner sa réponse ce soir à Gray et elle voulait aussi avoir les idées claires avant d'affronter les autres participants. La Reine des fées courut dans les rues de la capitale et s'arrêta dans un petit tea-room pour manger un fraisier, il n'y avait personne sauf elle. _

- _Ah, rien de mieux pour me changer les idées !_

_La rouquine alla s'installer, une jeune fille prit sa commande et lui emmena ensuite son fraisier ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. _

- _Oh mais je vous reconnais, je vous ai vu combattre les cents monstres ! _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Vous êtes Erza Scarlet, la Reine de Fairy Tail ! _

- _Allons, allons, je ne suis pas la Reine de Fairy Tail. _

- _Kyyaaaaahh, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ? _

- _Chut… je suis sensé être incognito ici…_

- _S'il vous plaît… dit-elle avec un air de chien battu._

- _Bon d'accord… c'est bien parce que tu es mignonne ! _

- _Merci !_

_Titania gribouilla une signature et lui tendit. La jeune serveuse fut toute rouge et courut reprendre son service._

_La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, Erza entendit un « bonjour, Monsieur », un « kyah » et un bruit sourd. La mage de rang S pouffa de rire, ce devait être le genre de jeune fille qui aimait les célébrités ou les beaux garçons mais que tout le monde trouvait mignon (N.D.L.A : Genre Misato dans Nana). _

_La jeune femme commença à manger son fraisier et le savourait, elle était déjà dans un autre monde et ferma les yeux._

- _Oh ! Mais ce que c'est bon ! _

- _Ce serait meilleur si je te le donnais moi-même ! dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. _

_La rouquine ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et fut surprise de voir son meilleur ami. _

- _Gray ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? _

- _Rien de spécial. _

- _Te fous pas de moi, tu m'as suivi ? _

- _Pas spécialement… c'est par hasard que je me retrouve ici. _

- _Menteur ! _

- _On s'en fous… j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi. _

- _Je peux jamais être tranquille, est-ce que tu me surveillerais pas par hasard ? _

- _Moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Aller, oublie ça et mange ! dit-il en lui tendant la cuillère avec un morceau de gâteau. _

- _Je suis assez grande pour manger ! dit-elle en tentant de prendre sa cuillère. _

_Le mage de glace l'esquiva et prit son assiette contenant le fraisier. _

- _Gray ! Rends-moi ça ! _

_Il dévora le fraisier sous ses yeux, il ne restait plus que la fraise qui était sur la part de gâteau. _

- _C'est tout ce qu'il te reste ma chère Erza._

- _Je vais te buter Gray ! dit-elle en sautant sur lui. _

_Le mage la contra à nouveau et la plaqua au sol. _

- _Si tu veux encore une part de fraisier, je t'en paierai volontiers un mais… il faut que tu viennes chercher cette fraise que je vais coincer entre mes dents. _

- _Tu rêves ! _

- _T'as pas le choix de toute façon, j'ai gelé la porte, personne ne pourra entrer…_

- _Et la serveuse ? _

- _Elle est dans les pommes… _

- _T'es vraiment qu'un idiot !_

- _Alors ? _

- _Je pourrais très bien te battre ici ! _

- _Et détruire tout ici ? Alors que nous sommes le dernier jour du tournoi ? Ce serait bête de se faire éliminer. _

_Elle était tombé dans son piège et se demandait pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? _

- _T'as gagné… mais je ne prendrai que la fraise et rien d'autre ! répondit-elle. _

_Le mage de glace mit la fraise entre ses dents, Titania essaya de la prendre mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la sortit de sa bouche pour ensuite voler un baiser sous le regard abasourdi de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci essayait de le repousser mais sans succès. _

- _Putain, Gray tu continues à te foutre de moi ? _

- _J'adore te taquiner ! T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves comme ça._

_Titania rougit, il en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sa main parcourant sa taille, descendit ensuite sur ses hanches pour terminer ensuite sur sa cuisse la caressant remontant légèrement sa jupe plissée. _

- _Gray… murmura la mage. _

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Malheureusement, on va devoir s'arrêter ici, c'est bientôt l'heure de notre affrontement avec les autres. _

- _Hein ? _

- _En relevant la tête, j'ai vu l'heure… pardonne-moi… on n'aura pas le temps d'en faire plus._

_Gray se releva et aida sa nakama à se relever. _

- _Merci… _

_Elle accourut vers la serveuse et tenta de la réveiller pendant que Gray dégelait la porte. La jeune fille se réveilla et vit Erza. _

- _Erza ! Je n'avais donc pas rêvé! _

- _Tu veux pas te dépêcher Erza ? demanda le mage. _

_La serveuse n'en revenait pas. _

- _Et Gray Fullbuster se tient en face de moi ? _

_Le concerné la regarda. _

- _Comment est-ce que tu connais nos noms ? _

- _J'ai suivi le tournoi depuis le début et dès que j'ai vu vos combats, je suis devenu fan de Fairy Tail ! _

- _Ah… bon, on y va Erza ? _

- _Attends, je règle la note ! _

_Gray lança quelques pièces et un billet sur le comptoir._

- _Cela devrait suffire, bon tu viens Princesse ? _

- _Je t'emmerde, Gray ! _

_Lassé, il lui prit la main et sortit du magasin. La serveuse n'en revenait pas. _

- _Gray Fullbuster et Erza Scarlet ensemble ? _

_Elle imagina la scène lorsqu'ils firent leur déclaration, s'approchant timidement l'un de l'autre, Erza passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, Gray lui saisissant sa taille, s'embrassant tendrement puis intensément pour ensuite plaquer sa petite amie contre le lit pendant que celle-ci lui arrache sa chemise. C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille en imaginant la suite et tomba dans les pommes. _

_Gray et Erza marchaient vite le long des rues, il lui tenait la main. _

- _Tu peux me lâcher, Gray. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je t'en voudrai durant un moment ! Déjà que j'ai pas pu manger mon fraisier et en plus tu… _

_Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

- _Ouvre ça au lieu de hurler._

_Le mage aux cheveux corbeaux lui tendit la main et déposa un collier. _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle. _

_Elle ouvrit sa main, un collier fait de glace et avec un pendentif en forme de rose y était accroché. _

- _Gray, c'est… magnifique. _

_Gray lui sourit et lui mit autour du cou. _

- _Merci… mais je ne peux accepter… _

- _C'est un petit cadeau pour m'excuser d'avant, j'ai pas été très cool mais j'adore te taquiner. _

- _Mais quand as-tu… _

- _Quand tu t'occupais de la serveuse._

- _Merci. _

_Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. _

- _Je t'aime Erza… _

_Hélas, cela ne l'avait pas aidé, elle ne savait toujours pas qui choisir et quelle vie choisir ? Gray ou Mystogan ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse son choix ce soir. _

_Lucy s'était éclipsé et pleurait de tout son soûl dans un coin isolé à côté de l'arène. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami pour toujours mais ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait décidé et Sting la troublait aussi. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle arrêta de pleurer et ouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec surprise que Sting était en face d'elle. _

- _Alors Princesse, on pleure ? _

- _Sting ?!_

- _Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? _

- _Comment… as-tu que j'étais ici ? _

- _J'ai simplement suivi ton odeur. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que j'ai vu que la tête à flammes ne restait pas avec toi… alors que d'habitude, il est si protecteur avec toi. _

_La blonde ne dit rien, le Dragon blanc s'assit à côté d'elle. _

- _Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ? _

- _Non… ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je m'en veux d'avoir blessé Natsu… _

- _Tu tiens à lui._

- _C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu intégrer Fairy Tail… la guilde de mes rêves… _

- _Et tu voudras rester avec ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… _

- _Si tu viens à Sabertooth, je te protégerai de Minerva ou on intégrera une autre guilde. _

- _Hein ? _

_Il se tourna vers elle. _

- _C'est encore un gamin ! Si il t'aimait vraiment, il aurait pas réagi ça ! _

- _Et toi alors ? _

- _Justement, c'est bien la preuve ! _

- _Comment est-ce que je peux te croire alors que tu es un coureur de jupons ? _

- _Si je l'étais vraiment, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment… même si on a fait l'amour hier soir ensemble… _

- _Ah ! Mais ce que vous m'énervez vous deux ! J'ai rien demandé à personne ! _

- _Et moi, j'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on soit dans cette situation. _

- _On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…_

- _Il faudra que tu te décides, Princesse. _

_Et sur ces paroles, il la laissa seule. _


End file.
